No Escape
by XFurubaX
Summary: It looks like Adam and Drew have moved into a new house closer to the school and its comforting, relaxing, terrifying, cold, dark and home of a horror beyond their wildest imagination.
1. Unusual events

**XFurubaX: Ok, for everyone who enjoyed my first Degrassi Sci-Fi/Horror fic, your bound to love this one! It to, is sci-fi/horror with a little romance, a little more violence, profanity and some sexual activity, just warning you. Otherwise, here is the first chapter and enjoy =).**

It was late in the school year when Audra decided to move close to the school. She was tired of her kids waking her up a six A.M. to get ready and rush out the door to catch the bus. She decided if they lived closer, they could ride their bikes and make it in time. Hell, they could walk it, just not wake them up at 6 AM and have they're cranky and tired father leave for work at 8. She figured that would also help problems for the next school year to.

It wasn't the prettiest house, nor the ugliest. Audra liked it immediately upon seeing the beautiful back porch, and upstairs deck. The kitchen was beautiful, cabinets for everything, and a nice refrigerator. Two living rooms, (they called one the family room and one the actual 'living room') both with TV's and couches, a lovely used baby grand piano in 'the family room', although none of them knew how to play. They couldn't sell it, nor afford to move it out, so they kept it as a decoration. Drew's room would be right next to what would now be Adam's. Adam's bedroom window led straight out to the front yard and the other houses nearby; he could see the neighborhood kids playing outside. None of them were his age, 8-10 year olds, playing hop-scotch, jump rope or four-square. He sighed, he missed his old neighborhood already as he started to unpack.

Drew wasn't crazy about his new room either. Not only because he could see the school in the far distance, but because it was small. All he had room for was his bed, and his backpack. Unlike all his basketball junk that he used to keep shoved in his closet and various other spots of his room at his old house, he now kept them shoved in a corner in the garage. He slumped back onto his new bed. It was incredibly hard and lumpy, unlike his other mattress, he'd hopefully remember to replace it before he went to bed that night. He looked at his open suitcase and thought about how he'd pile all of his clothes into his _new_ closet. He let out an aggravated sigh and forced himself to start unpacking. It wasn't until after he finished unpacking when Adam noticed the extra door in his closet. He just finished putting his shirts on hangers (as his mom requested) then turned to his right, just another depressing window, then to his left.

A door.

He figured it just led to the attic. Yet he was a little nervous when he reached for the knob. He had no idea why, but…It gave him a feeling as if something lived up there. Maybe rats or spiders which Adam really didn't mind as long as they didn't make its way to his face. He slowly turned the knob and swung the door open. Just stairs. He slowly made his way up, when he looked around there was nothing but cobwebs and dust. Lots, and lots of dust. He sniffled, it was hard to breathe up there. Then suddenly something slapped their hands on his shoulders and yelled. He let out a frightened yelp and he nearly leaped in the air before turning his head around. It was Drew, his usual cocky smile, laughing. Adam let out a huge sigh of relief,

"Not funny, Andrew."

"C'mon, it was a little funny."

"Okay, maybe for _you_, unlike me who thought was gonna die."

"Man, you scare way to easily."

Adam rolled his eyes, "You just caught me off guard."

"Whatever you say little brother, now come on, mom says we have to help unpack the things for the living room."

"*sigh* that's always fun…"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

They ordered in for dinner. Audra absolutely did NOT feel like cooking after all the unpacking.

"Honey? Have you figured out how to hook up the television set yet?"

"No Audra not yet…" Their father didn't want to call (or pay) a cable man, so he insisted he figure it out.

Adam and Drew sat at the new dining room table with their slices of pizza as they listened to their parents argue over what to do with the TV. It was quite funny the things they argue over, in the end however, their mom always won…so they did of course call a cable guy who would be coming on Monday.

"So boys, how do you like your new rooms?"

"Its, ah…"

"Well…"

Both at the same time said, "_You know_."

"Well, get used to it, this way you wont have to wake up so early to catch a stupid bus."

"Well mom, wont we have to wake up early anyway to start biking to school and cross all those streets?"

Audra lifted her head and gave Andrew 'the look' aka 'the cold stare' in which she would lower her head and stare at her opponent with her eyes, mentally saying 'don't you dare talk back to me, this was a good plan'

"You know, riding our bikes will be easier…" Drew said digging into his pizza.

'Well I can always go to my _good_ son, Adam, what do _you_ think of your new house?"

"It's…uh, gonna take some…getting…used to?"

"There you go!" She happily exclaimed chewing her piece of pizza "You see Andrew? Adam knows he just has to get used to his new home before he decides whether he likes it or not.

"Mmhm oh yeah, because Adam doesn't find his secret portal creepy at all."

"Drew…"

Their father lifted his head "Secret portal?"

Audra turned her gaze at Adam "What 'secret portal'?"

"Nothing, just the door to the attic."

"Yeah, the door that I freaked the chizz out of him with."

Adam gave Drew _his_ cold stare as he chewed his slice of pizza.

"Oh, mom you should've seen it, if I yelled louder he would've screamed like a little girl."

Adam swallowed quickly "Lets not forget the door-hinge that you hit your incredibly wide forehead with on the way down."

Audra snickered, not at Drew's klutziness, but how she realized he got it from her. When she was 16, she accidentally tripped on the leg of a chair and fell to the floor in front of her whole science class when she was ready to do an oral presentation. She hoped the one thing her son didn't get from her was her clumsiness.

But he had to get at least _one_ thing from his mother.

About 10:30 at night, Drew was upstairs with his dad helping get the master bed room in order as Adam gazed at the piano downstairs. He gently slid his fingers across the keys, pressing a few notes hear or there. He could only play the electric bass which satisfied him enough, yet the piano charmed him, despite not being in any rock songs he listened to.

Audra walked in, "You wanna learn how to play?"

He stood up from the stool, "Oh, no. I was just, looking at it."

_Loud bang, angry grunts from upstairs. _

"Maybe you could go help your brother and your father while I clean up the kitchen."

Adam sighed "You're the boss…" he said walking past her making his way to the stairwell.

Audra washed out the piled dishes in the sink as she listened to the symphony of running water from the faucet and the laughter of her 'men' upstairs attempting to fix beds.

And after a little while, the sound of creaking. Audra was informed that the wood was old and creaked if you stepped on it hard enough but it made her very uneasy. Growing up with her sister Mandy, they lived in an old, dark house to and whenever she walked up the stairs, there'd be creaks for every step you took, even a mouse could make them creak. She remembered always asking her mom to watch her come up or down the stairs until she was 13, just so she felt safe.

But _this_ was a rather distinctive creaking, like the sound of metal.

"_Ugh, don't tell me these pipes are rusting!"_

She knelt down and opened up the cabinet underneath the sink. The pipes looked in fairly good condition. Nothing out of place.

Audra stood up and loaded the dish washer to get her mind off of it. But then she turned around. The spice cabinet was open…

"_How strange…" _she thought, _"I was sure that I closed that…wait, did I even use any spices on the pizza?" _It was possible her husband put some red pepper flakes on his but she didn't remember him walking into the kitchen to get some. She shrugged it off as she closed it and went to finish cleaning the rest of the kitchen.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Drew fell back onto Adam's bed bouncing up a little.

"Now THAT'S a bed!" he remarked, "Can I sleep here until we get a new mattress for me?"

What happened earlier was that Drew was bringing his old mattress down the hall and didn't happen to see that his bedroom door behind him was closing. As he dragged it into his room, the door (a very "heavy" door at that) closed on the mattress pressing it against the door frame. He did not want to go back there and awkwardly hold the door open as he attempted to drag the mattress in, nor awkwardly ask for help, so he decided he could pull it from in between the door and the door frame.

Mission failed, he somehow ended up tearing it and it was no longer useful. Therefore, he'd have to use the new hard mattress for now.

"No you may not mattress murderer." Adam said pushing Drew off of his new bed.

"Okay then, uptight."

"Sorry, just not loving the fact that _I _get the room with the creepy attic…again."

"Hey what can I say? You weren't afraid of the dark when you were five." Drew raised his hand to a salute sign "Fearless Adam! Conqueror of the creatures in the dark!" He said in a low dramatic voice.

"Stop Drew…" Adam said holding back a laugh

"Warrior of the master bedroom! Er, his own bedroom…" he went back to his usual pitch "I'll work on that…"

"How about you work on not letting your voice crack every time you yell? Mr. I'm still not done with puberty?"

Drew exhaled, sadly, "Ok…ok…you know that still kills me. Mr. I've never had to go through puberty so I don't know what its like."

"Oh, I've had to go through my _own _type of puberty which, for a guy, is twice as hard."

"…You win."

Adam adjusted well to the dark as he laid down in his bed. The moonlight shown right through his window which bugged him. He sat up to close the curtains in which he realized he didn't have any anymore.

"_Well, I'm just gonna deal with this for ONE night."_

He turned over to his side, tugging on his bed sheets. He couldn't get warm for some reason, which was odd since his father turned on the heater before he went to bed. Adam thought maybe it hadn't made its way though all the air vents yet and decided he'd just deal with it and fall asleep. But every time he closed his eyes its like something came out of hiding, like something in the corner slouching, stood up. Almost as if someone else was in the room with him. He opened them for a fourth time and still, nothing was there but his bass and amplifier, boxes of other stuff waiting to be unpacked, the desk drawer he brought from his old house, and his backpack. He left his door slightly open, just so he could see what was out in the hallway. It made him feel…safer. He had been doing this since kindergarten and never grew out of it. He lifted his head a little and looked at his closet door. It was tightly shut, nothing could get out of it…

"_God, what's wrong with me?"_ he thought laying back down. It was just a new house, and he just wasn't used to it is all.

He began to doze. Not completely asleep, but was completely unaware of what would be going on around him. A weird, distorted shadow drawn from the hallway into all the rooms, the master bedroom where his mother and father slept. It crept carefully into Drew's room, who was dead asleep. The shadow quietly stepped into Adam's room, who still had now fallen asleep. He felt something warm breathe on him, he groggily blinked his eyes, not exactly awake. He saw his door slowly opening, he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

The shadow, it was in the form of a…giant, little girl… He reached over to the lamp he set up and pulled the string. The shadow disappeared, and his door was exactly how it was when he laid down. Adam was confused, he could've sworn it was opening by itself. He stood up and walked over toward the hallway, nothing changed at all. He turned off the light and laid back down with a sigh as he slowly drifted back to sleep. What he didn't notice was the attic and closet door slightly open.

The next morning was a typical Sunday morning, Adam and Drew not looking forward to doing last minute homework and studying until 3 A.M. nor wanting to leave their beds because they were afraid the beds would get 'lonely'. They were sitting at the table as Audra brought them their plates of French toast with a thin layer of grape jelly.

"Ok, so your father has left for work, so now I can ask, how was your first night?" She sat down in front of Drew and next to Adam.

"Well, the mattress wasn't comfy but it's the same on any bed. I slept fine."

Adam's head was cradled in his hands, "I had this…weird dream last night."

Audra took a sip of coffee, her eyebrow raised, "Really? What happened?"

"Well, there was a shadow…and it was like…standing over me…it was just weird I guess."

Drew sucked down on his coffee before the response, "Ok then…been reading to many scary comic books lately?"

Adam gave a side-smile, "Maybe…but the thing is, when I woke up, I could still feel this…"

Audra leaned in closer, she didn't like this. "This what Adam?"

"Never mind. I was going to say 'presence' but its stupid."

Audra folded her hands.

Drew laughed a little nearly choking on his coffee "Well for future reference, I wouldn't know this 'cause I sleep like a f-in' rock man."

Adam snickered before taking a small bite out of his French toast.

Audra's wrist watch beeped. "Okay boys I'm off to work, don't let that 'shadow' in this house again." She kissed Adam's cheek "love you," and then Drew's "and love you."

"See ya."

"Bye."

For most of the day, Adam and Drew played basketball. It was funny how in the end no matter how Drew would at first over-power him, Adam would always get the last shot…and accidentally hit Drew in the head with the ball. At about four in the afternoon there parents would be home any minute, Adam decided to unpack some more. He organized his Dead Hand, Linkin Park and Coheed & Cambria CDs in a shelf of his nightstand, then his DVDs. How long has it been since he's watched a good movie he wondered, he didn't care. He always got the urge to organize it by genre and sometimes by regular or blu-ray. When he stood up, he noticed the closet door, he went to close it then he noticed the attic door. Open…just a crack. Adam immediately shrugged it off,

"_I left it open is all."_

He thought closing it shut. He sat at his desk deciding to get started on that stupid science assignment his teacher had given him.

_Question 4: Which of the following explains the high value of recycling aluminum?_

_**A **__It will quickly turn to copper if not recycled._

_**B **__It has an unstable nucleus, so it decomposes very easily._

_**C **__It is very reactive, so it is rarely found in a pure form in nature._

_**D **__It is not very reactive, so it is often found in a pure form in nature._

Adam really didn't care, but he began to think about the question anyway. Just then, he got chills once again. He looked to check if he left his window open, nope. Adam could feel it…it was hovering over his shoulder, whatever it was. He stood up and quickly walked downstairs without even giving a quick shot back at his room.

Drew was sitting in the second living room, the one without the piano, playing on his iPad since the TV wasn't set up yet.

"Hey, Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I uh…sit here with you?"

"Sure brother…what's wrong you look spooked."

"I'm fine I just…need to get my mind off a few things."

Drew gave him some space and let him watch him…attempt to play 'angry birds' it was quite addicting for him.

And yet, Adam could still feel the cold breath down his neck.


	2. Restless

The family sat down at the table for their dinner. Adam and Drew's father went on and on about work and is irritable boss as Audra _pretended_ to listen. Drew shoved his face with food so he would have an excuse not to talk about school or anything while Adam stared at his plate. All he could think about was the attic, how much whatever was in there wanted to intimidated him, and worse how he was letting it. He took a few bites from his mashed potatoes but after his 3rd bite, it could've been that his stomach was telling him not to eat. He didn't want to ask to be excused, he'd just wait until everyone else was done then sneak his plate to the sink, but then his mother would notice he hadn't said a word and ask if how much he'd eaten. No matter what he wanted to do he couldn't win.

He laid awake in his bed with the lamp turned on, staring at the ceiling. He began counting the holes in it but he didn't want to fall asleep. He kept telling himself over and over the house is just old, and that they had just moved in and was having a hard time adjusting to it.

"Knock knock." Drew entered.

Adam sat up from his bed, "What is it?"

"What's bugging you? You've been acting weird since this morning, and I mean weirder than usual."

Adam sighed, "Have you been getting this feeling that your…not alone?"

Drew was confused, he pulled over a chair from Adam's desk and sat down. "What do you mean?"

"Like someone's…watching you. And that it wont leave you alone."

"Yeah, our mom." Drew snickered.

"I'm serious Andrew, I feel like…I don't know maybe something else is here."

"Adam, don't get all dramatic on me."

"I'm not! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

"Well I'm sorry Adam but I just can't I mean with all the creepy attic and ghost crap."

"I never said it was a ghost!"

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two brothers. Drew calmly stood up, "You know what fine, I will be serious. I think that you really don't like the house so you're making up things to get out of here. And to tell you the truth, I don't like that much either but I'm just gonna deal with it for now."

Drew walked out of his room calling goodnight before Adam called back for him, "Wait!…do you think I'm…crazy?"

Drew looked at him for a few seconds then smiled, "A little, but your alright."

Adam sighed irritated, he knew Drew wasn't taking him seriously. He turned off his lamp and fell back into his bed, not looking forward to riding his bike to school the next day.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

It was about 2:30 in the morning when Adam could hear noises from downstairs once again. He shot up from his pillow when he heard a loud bang but immediately reached for his sheets when he felt how cold it was. He could literally see his own breath. His door which he had closed, was completely open. Adam tried to ignore it, wrapping himself in his sheets, but couldn't stand the cold. He walked out in the hallway to turn on the heater when he realized, it WAS on…

"_The thing must be broke or something…"_

He started to walk back to his room when he saw something move down the stairway. He suspected it was his own shadow at first but when the thing ran into the living room. He crept carefully down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone up. The figure that was hiding in a corner in the piano room (which is what Adam now referred to it as) and rush toward the kitchen before disappearing. Just then he noticed a door. It wasn't there before.

Adam could hear the voice of a little girl. "What the hell?" He opened the door and it led to a flight of stairs.

"_I have to get someone" _He thought as he started to go back upstairs but then he heard a little girl's voice again, it sounded like she was crying. He wanted to go down there and he wanted to run from it at the same time. The girl sounded like she was frightened and it called for her 'mommy'. Adam groaned, he slowly walked down the stairs. He began to notice the father down he got, the louder and more hysterical the crying was. As he made it to the bottom he called out to the voice, but the crying continued-

Adam woke up in his bed, confused. He sat up. It was still late at night. His bed sheets were a battlefield, one of his pillows had been knocked to the floor. He slowly looked around the room to see if anything else was out of place.

Nothing.

He reached down for his pillow just as he heard a soft thud from downstairs. He peaked though his slightly open door still nothing unusual. He put the pillow under his head as he laid back down.

"Dream." he whispered to himself before drifting back to sleep. And yet he didn't realize the closet and attic door were both slightly open.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Adam had to force himself to get out of bed the next morning. He took his usual morning shower while Drew would continuously knock on the door so he could do his hair. He hastily put on his uniform. How he missed wearing his beanie to school. Since the Vegas Night incident EVERYONE had to wear uniforms to Degrassi COMMUNITY High School. So much for the community.

"Who knocked over the flower pot on the table?" Audra called from downstairs.

"What?" Adam could hear his father ask.

"Someone knocked the flower pot over, now there's water all on the floor…" Audra let out an angry sigh, "Someone's going to have to mop that."

Adam grabbed his pack and left with Drew as they headed over to the school on their bikes. It wasn't so bad for their first day, despite Drew's breaks wouldn't work for a second and he barley missed an incoming SUV. Their mother was right though, they got their earlier than they normally would taking the bus, which would be a good thing if they had anything to do.

Adam leaned against his locker, trying to take a nap before Eli walked up from behind. "Hello there Rocky! How's the new house?"

Adam opened his eyes, "Something tells me the house doesn't really like me." he said opening his locker.

"Well, it's a house, don't take is personally."

Adam grabbed a history text book out of his locker before slamming it, "No, weird things have been going on ever since we've moved in I-" he yawned, just a little.

"You haven't slept?" Eli commented with his usual smirk.

"I _have_ slept its that-ugh! One night I think my doors opening by itself, things fall from the kitchen counter, and my room is always freezing cold."

"So wait, the entire house is freezing cold?"

Adam shook his head, "No, just _my_ room."

"Sounds to me like someone's got a haunting in their house, when are we gonna investigate?"

Adam laughed a little, "As soon I can convince my mom to let me buy my own proton pack."

After four long, boring hours he was finally at lunch with Clare and Eli.

"So you think there's some sort of paranormal activity going on at your house?"

"Yup."

Clare didn't know what to say. She's never believed in ghosts. Vampires maybe, but not ghosts.

"Okay, wait tell me exactly what's happened."

"First, I keep feeling like something's watching me at night, then my door moves by itself. Then my room out of no where will get unbearably cold. And just last night, something knocked over the flower pot on our table and no one was downstairs."

Clare's eyes widened, she gulped "Ok, um…I don't know what you should do about it. Have you told anyone?"

Adam rolled his eyes, "Well, I tried talking to Drew but he probably thinks I'm crazy."

"Well what about your mom?"

"…"

"Clare, if you knew Adam's mom like I do, you wouldn't want to tell her this either."

"She freaks out over, _every_ little thing that might be wrong with us." Adam said emphasizing his words.

Clare took a sip of her milk, "Uh…maybe your dad?"

"Do you think my dad's any better? Lets face it you two are the only one's who'll believe me."

The cafeteria monitors started dismissing

"Hey grasshopper, if anything else happens just let us know, and Clare and I will be at your door, with pop music playing in the background and proton packs."

The two burst out into laughter. Adam couldn't help it, the mental picture of Eli with his own ghost-capturing pack with a serious expression and Clare with the same and a confused expression was hilarious in his head. But Clare _was_ confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Clare? You've never heard of _Ghostbusters_? Eli asked shocked.

"No…"

The two burst out even harder.

Adam sat at the dining room table finishing up on his homework when Audra walked in, "Hey," he looked over at her "You've been really quiet lately what's bugging you?"

Adam tried to act confused "Nothing. Why?"

Audra sat down at the table with him, "C'mon your not fooling me. What's bothering you?"

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Adam, did something happen at school?"

"No, mom I'd most likely be in bruises."

Audra sighed, turning away for a second. Adam was about to continue on his math when she questioned him again, "Is it the house?"

Adam immediately snapped back, "NO!" he swallowed thickly, "No…the house is perfectly fine."

"Really? Because Andrew told me that you think weird things were going on in the house and that you've been moaning in your sleep for the past two nights."

So he _did_ take him seriously.

"Are you okay? Have you been having nightmares?"

"No mom, I'm not used to the new mattress and its uncomfortable. That's all. I promise."

Audra gave Adam her 'suspicious eyes'. They had an awkward stare down for 5 minutes before she finally stood up, "Alright. Just making sure."

"_That's it? " _Adam's mom could not be satisfied with no specific answer. She just COULDN'T!

Adam watched her leave the room and walk up the stairs. He knew that she knew something was up, and he didn't want to know what she was going to do to get her answer.

When he walked up to his room to go to bed, his closet door was slightly open he noticed, he walked inside and noticed nothing was out of shape, except that the attic door was open to. He slammed them both closed.

About 2:30 in the morning Adam shot up from his pillow screaming. Sweat poured from his face, his hands trembling as he held his head. Pretty soon his whole family rushed in and switched on the light.

"What the hell happened?" Audra asked frightened.

Adam panted heavily, he nodded his head 'no' before burying his face into his knees.

"Adam what's wrong?" She sat next to Adam and wrapped her arms around him.

"I…" He responded in between his breaths. "I just…had a bad dream that's all. Nothing happened." Adam held his head in his hands the gruesome images replayed in his head.

"God honey, tell me about it."

"No."

Drew got even more concerned, watching Adam shake, sweat and pant, even rocking back and forth a little.

"Adam, please."

"I'm sorry I woke you up. Just let me go back to sleep, please."

"Alright." Audra stood up and walked out of the room giving one last look at Adam before switching off the light.

After he was sure his parents were done discussing it Drew snuck back into Adam's room, closing the door behind him.

"Adam? You okay?"

Adam was turned facing the wall, laying awake, his body still sticky from sweat. "I'm fine."

Drew sat on the edge of his bed and gently rubbed his head. "What happened in the dream? Tell me."

Adam closed his eyes, his heart began to beat faster. "I don't want to." He whispered before smothering himself with his bed sheets.

"I promise from now on I wont tell mom anything you tell me but _please_ tell me about it."

Adam slowly sat up as Drew sat on the bed. He rested his head on Drew's shoulder,

"I woke up and…got out of bed, walked down the hallway into the bathroom. The light for some reason was on and I looked in the mirror. I don't even know _why_ I walked in there in the first place but, dreams are dreams. Anyway, there was a little girl behind me I could see in the mirror. Nothing unusual about her at all just a little girl.

"All of the sudden, she…starts to manipulate me…literally I had no control over what I did and she…just looked at me with these, pretty blue eyes…a light, _light_ blue almost clear. I start to pull and claw on my face until its completely distorted and scarred-"

Adam shuddered, he tightly closed his eyes and tried not to let the image crawl back into his head. Drew wrapped his arm around Adam and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"So then, she takes me to the living room where for some reason, all of you are there and she just walks around the three of you, looking at you. Everything in the room including the three of you levitate to the ceiling and I freak out having no idea what's going on. Then your bodies they…" Adam swallowed, shutting his eyes once again, clutching Drew's shirt.

"Adam, its ok." He whispered softly into his ear.

Adam opened his eyes, "Your flesh completely melted, I-it liquefied off of your bones…blood everywhere." Adam nearly wanted to vomit, but not as badly as the next image wanted to make him. "So I'm screaming and crying, freaking out and the girl she looked at me, menacingly and she opened her mouth…" Adam swallowed incredibly hard, "Bugs, blood and teeth just, dump out of her mouth and that's when I woke up."

Drew's eyes were wide, "Jesus Christ, what a fucking nightmare."

Adam sat up a little more, "I have no idea why I'd have a dream like that. It, doesn't make any sense."

"Did you watch a movie or, read a comic book with anything like that?"

"No, that my point!"

Drew was baffled, his brother has had plenty nightmares in the past but never as gross as this, nor has he woken up screaming. He opened his mouth to say something but lost his words and ended up holding his mouth agape.

"Ok, you've heard it. Now go back to sleep." He said pulling the covers back over his body.

"Ok, a deal is a deal." Drew turned off the light and looked back at Adam, who still looked dreadfully uncomfortable. "Goodnight, Adam."

Adam sighed, irritable already from the lack of sleep, "Goodnight Andrew…" Then the night closed over him.


	3. The Bizzareness Continues

**WARNING: SEXUAL ACTIVITY! DIFFERENT THAN YOU MAY THINK!**

Adam went to school cranky, and exhausted. If he could just close his eyes for 15 seconds he would go on living a very happy boy. He cupped his head into his hands at the lunch table as Clare and Eli babbled on and on about the subjects they hated. He tried to tune them out which wasn't easy with the entire cafeteria behind them. He was about to fall asleep until her heard his name from a familiar voice…

Eli.

"What's wrong with you? Your unusually quiet."

Adam opened his eyes "I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Clare looked at him concerned "Why? What happened?"

"Nightmares."

Eli's expression changed from suspicious to worried, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm really tired."

"Erm…What happened in it?"

The bell rang as everyone in the cafeteria stood up. Adam grabbed his bag and walked away, "I'll tell you later."

After two more hours it was the end of the day. It was Friday and Drew had football practice. Audra did not want Adam riding his bike home alone so she said they'd put their bikes in the trunk when she picked them up. Eli was able to catch Adam putting his books away. He noticed something off about Adam…he seemed unfocused, and like he could barley stand. Adam wobbled as he turned to start heading to the outside field. He ran up to his side,

"Hey."

Adam gave him a side glance, even his eyes were out of focus, "Hey…"

"Are you feeling ok?" Eli said gently grabbing his shoulder.

Adam wobbled a little more as he began to walk faster.

"Yeah I'm fine…what.." he slowed down, "makes you _say_…" Suddenly he dropped his bag as he collapsed to the floor.

"ADAM!"

Students stopped all of their actions and stared, a teacher near by ran to get the principal. Eli fell to the floor and turned Adam onto his back, lifting his head.

"Adam!" He tried to get Adam into an upright position, "Adam, are you ok?"

Adam (barley) opened his eyes, "Eli?"

Eli moved Adam's bangs from over his eyes so he could see them clearly, "Yeah, its me."

He could barley talk, "Why is everything…dark?" he said just before closing his eyes once again. His head suddenly slumped to the side as it was clasped in Eli's hand.

Eli panicked, "Oh crap…HELP! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" He said attempting to get Adam into his arms so he could lift him.

Students were in a frenzy, a panicked Freshman grabbed her cell phone to try to dial 911 before her friend stopped her reminding her of the 'no cell phone policy'.

Principal Sampson showed up with the nurse, "What happened here?"

Eli had Adam, unconscious, into his arms as he stood up, "I don't know sir, he just fainted."

Sampson looked at Adam, his body was limp as his face grew paler and paler. "Well, crap get him to the nurses office right now. COME ON!" The two and the nurse rushed to the office.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A blinding white light shown in front of him as he could hear distorted voices call for him.

"_What happened? Where am I?"_ He thought weakly to himself.

"_Adam? Adam? Are you ok?"_

"_God what is this supposed to be?"_ The light dimmed just a little as he carefully turned his head and saw distorted items on a distorted counter. _"It's certainly not heaven."_

"_Hey, Adam?"_

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned his head towards the noise. The light dimmed even more into a light bulb above him. He saw a strange person next to him as the features of him were still blurred out. Then he focused his surroundings, it was Eli.

"Adam? Are you okay?" He looked pale and frightened, as if he was actually concerned about him.

Adam breathed in still a little woozy, "Yeah…what happened?"

"You passed out. We were walking and just like that." Eli snapped his fingers. "You were on the floor."

Adam's head hurt, he rubbed the sore spot as he tried to sit up. His body wouldn't let him, forcing him to fall back down onto the little bed. "So where am I?"

"The nurses office, your mom and Drew should be here any minute."

Adam tried once again to sit up and succeeded. He rubbed his head once again, he hypothesized that he just fell and hit his head so hard that it knocked him out. In his case anyway.

"How long was I out?"

Eli shrugged, he hadn't noticed the time. "My guess is…10, 15 minutes."

Eli scooted a little more to Adam's side, "What happened exactly? You were acting funny before you fell out."

Adam didn't remember what happened. He could remember out of no where in his last class his vision would randomly blur and the teachers voice would sound echo-ish and far away. Then suddenly he could hear multiple voices of boys and girls. He looked to see if anyone was talking but their mouths were shut, he could hear a boys voice talking about how hot Janette Bopshever was, who was a senior at their school. He heard a girl talking about how she knew 'Jackie' took her mini-skirt. All of these voices collaborated into his head. It made his head hurt. He pushed his face into his desk hoping it would stop, but the voices got louder and louder until the bell rang.

Adam remembered jumping up in his desk when it did. He felt groggy and tired when he walked out of the class to his locker. The light around him dimmed as the voices sounded more and more distant. That's when Eli came up to him. Then all he could remember was everything going black.

"…I don't know."

Audra and Drew rushed in. Drew was in his football uniform.

"Adam! Are you ok?" She cried running toward him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She let out a sigh of relief, "I'm taking you home right now. Drew, are you ok with skipping football today?"

Drew didn't even hesitate, "Absolutely."

Audra helped Adam up, "Can you stand?"

Adam was barley able to life himself from the bed, "Yeah, but I might need help walking." He said, clumsily stumbling over his own foot.

Eli walked behind them out toward their car just in case they needed help. He watched Drew and Audra lay Adam down in the back seats of their mini-van before Drew hopped in the front. Eli walked next to the back window to look at Adam. His eyes closed using one of his hands to cushion his head on the uncomfortable seat. Audra rolled down her window,

"Thank you for helping my son." She said as sincerely as possible.

Eli smiled a little, "It was no problem Mrs. Torres."

She smiled and pulled off. Eli watched the car until it turned at the end of the road and he couldn't see it anymore. He knew he had to be there for Adam when he needed him. He didn't know the awful situation he would soon be tied into.

Drew held the door open as Audra walked Adam inside. His headache had returned halfway home.

"I want you to lay down and rest. Do you understand?"

A pain-stricken expression ran down his face as she raised her voice "Yes. But please stop screaming."

The three walked up to Adam's room, "Honey, I'm hardly even yelling."

She laid him down onto his bed as he began to breath heavily. His head hurt unbearably now, but he didn't want to complain to his mother any more.

"My gosh, its cold in here," She said wrapping her arms around herself.

Drew began to back out of his room, "You can say that again."

"Adam you bundle up and I'll go turn on the heater." She trotted out to the hallway.

Drew peaked through the doorway, "You need any more blankets?"

Adam opened his eyes, "No, I'm fine."

Audra was confused when she saw the temperature in the house was on 75 degrees. Outside it was most likely 62 as it was nearly dusk. She fumbled with the buttons and tilted the device upward until she could hear the gears running in the air vents.

"That should do it." She walked down stairs to call their father.

Adam was nearly asleep when he heard someone's footsteps walk in. He opened his eyes and saw Andrew with a thick, violet blanket. He spread it across Adam's bed.

"I thought you could use this. It's the fucking Arctic in here."

Adam shivered, a chill made its way down his spine. He breathed rapidly, trying to get warm. He noticed the closet door, just slightly open.

"Andrew…close the closet door."

He didn't even think about what Adam said until he got there, "Adam, it's the attic that causes all this tension isn't it?"

Adam didn't want to reply to his question, "Just close the stupid door." he wrapped himself in the blankets.

Drew opened it, peering inside. The attic door was completely open. Drew quietly closed it before shutting the closet door for Adam. He brushed Adam's bangs to the side and gently kissed his forehead, "Get some rest little bro." And made his way downstairs.

When Adam's father came home he carefully opened Adam's door and peaked in. Aside from turning to his side, Adam was sound asleep. His father was somewhat relieved to see he was resting peacefully until he noticed something peculiar. The closet door was bolted shut with his desk chair. He gave one last look at Adam before closing his door and walking into the master bedroom.

"At least its Friday, he'll have two, maybe three days of rest." Audra spoke taking her top off.

"You know, before we married, Adam had passed out before when he was about four years old."

Audra undid her bra, "Really?"

"Yes" Their father began to change as well. "Only it was for about five minutes and it was because of low blood sugar."

Audra grabbed a tank top from her closet, "Well, his diet is perfectly fine I mean hell, we give them meat once a month."

He put on a large, baggy shirt, "It could be stress related."

Audra turned around, "Stress?"

"You know, an anxiety attack."

"I always thought in an anxiety attack, you were always panicked and even hostile."

"Yes, but-" He crawled into his side of the bed, "In some cases people have fainted before."

Audra nodded as she laid down next to him, "Maybe. But I don't know what would make him stressed or panicked."

They thought for a few seconds before he tilted her chin up towards him. "I say we worry about it in the morning."

The couple passionately kissed. The kiss later grew more serious and ferocious. Audra found herself crawling on top of her husband as he slowly lifted the back of her top, his hands gently rubbing her back. She took his shirt off. Her hands caressed all his chest and stomach. His hands were also having fun. Gently groping her breast. They switched places as he turned on top of her until Audra opened her eyes and saw out her door…

"ADAM?" she cried surprised, not expecting to see that. Their father jumped off of her as he grabbed his shirt.

Adam's expression was a little frightening. Eye's half open and head barley held up. He looked dull and tired but angry and murderous at the same time.

"Adam…its 2:30 in the morning what are you doing?"

He didn't respond. He just stared. Not moving from his spot at all. He didn't even blink.

Audra walked up to him, shaking his shoulders a little. "Honey, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond. His father walked up behind Audra.

"Is he sleep walking?" he whispered after scanning him carefully.

She placed her hands on his cheeks, so she could, sort of look into his eyes. "Adam? Can you hear me?"

Then he moved. He started to walk downstairs. They stood at their doorway listening to the suddenly heavy footsteps get softer and softer until they stopped. They just looked toward the stairway, incredibly confused then they saw a light down the hallway turn on. Drew walked out of his room, "What's going on?" he whined.

Audra came out of her little trance, "Your brother just…walked down stairs. He was just standing there…then walked down stairs."

Drew suddenly felt awake. He looked down the stairway, he couldn't see Adam.

"I'll go check it out. You two just go back to bed." he said heading off.

He turned the light above the front door on and looked to his right and his left. He was Adam possibly sleeping at the dining room table. Drew sat at the chair next to him. Adam's head was cradled in his arms which were laid on the table. He grabbed his shoulder and shook it.

"Adam?"

No response. He shook it a little harder, "Adam…wake up."

Adam moaned and moved his head a little, "what?" he whispered, hardly opening his eyes.

"Adam…are you sleep walking?"

"mmm…."

"Adam, c'mon lets get back to bed."

"no…"

"Adam lets go. Come on." Drew gently got Adam to his feet.

Adam's head fell onto Drew's shoulder as he moaned once again. His eyes were closed. After what seemed like miles and miles of stairs, they were in Adam's room.

"Ok lets get you…" Drew saw something incredibly strange. The closet door which was bolted closed was open half way and the chair was knocked over on the floor. Adam's bed sheets were a mess. The extra blanket Drew had given him was tangled onto the floor.

"Ok lay down. Go to sleep." He laid Adam down onto his bed and tucked him in. He went to close the closet door. That's when it happened. He saw the attic door open. He reached out to push it closed the suddenly…

_SLAM!_

"FUCK!" He shouted nearly shitting his pants. The attic door slammed itself closed. He shut the closet door before taking huge deep breaths.

"Andrew?"

He looked at Adam's bed, he was sitting upright. Blinking his eyes a couple times. "What are you doing?"

Drew felt sweat drop down his cheek. "Didn't you just…what do you mean what am I doing what were _you_ doing?"

Adam looked confused, "I was sleeping. Why are you in my room looking all freaked out?"

"You…I…it just-" He stopped when he saw fear in Adam's deep blue eyes.

"You know what nothing….good night…" He looked at Adam strangely as Adam looked at him worried as he walked back into his room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Adam fumbled in his bed before opening his eyes. He was still a little stoked from the day before…sighing, he remembered it was Saturday and decided to sleep for a few more minutes.

Drew let out a startled gasp upon awakening. His eyes looked in every corner of the room before sitting up. He just had the most vivid dream, but he couldn't remember…something about Adam…and the attic.

A little while later, he walked downstairs and saw Adam at the table for breakfast. He still couldn't look at Adam normally. Adam glanced up at him, smiling for a second before going back to his tired expression.

"Where's mom and dad?" he said sitting at his already made breakfast at the table.

Adam sipped his coffee, "They went somewhere…"

"Somewhere where?"

"I don't know they wouldn't say."

Drew looked at Adam with suspiciousness in his eyes.

Adam realized he was staring, "What?"

"Do you…remember anything weird happening last night?"

Adam shrugged, "Not really…why?"

"…"

"?"

"You…"

Adam got nervous again…he was afraid of what he'd hear.

"You were moaning again…bad dreams?"

"Oh." He ate some of his oatmeal. "No. Just uncomfortable mattress I guess."

"Ok. Just making sure…"

And the two ate their breakfast.


	4. Finding a Solution

Drew kept finding himself staring at Adam every once in while. How could have woken up, walked downstairs, or _talked _to him and not remember anything? He wanted to bring it up but Adam's already creeped out by the house as it is. His room and his attic-

The attic…

Drew shivered just thinking about the attic door. He reached his entire arm into the closet and his hand was on the edge of the door when, SLAM! Out of no where and all by itself. He wondered how Adam would react if he told him _that_…

Adam was sitting at the piano as Drew watched TV. He admired the delicate black and white keys, he knew a few chords but that was it. He remembered being 9 years old and wanting to play the piano piece from _Corpse Bride_. But instead, his father bought him a bass for Christmas and that was good enough. Adam started teaching himself songs by ear only a year later. His mom was impressed, but he remembered driving her crazy with "Paisley Jacket" over and over and over…He's been playing bass for six years and he loved it. He hadn't even started piano and he worshipped it…it amazed him how anything could be played on the piano with a little practice. But he couldn't. He could barley handle a C chord.

Drew turned his head for about the eleventh time to stare at Adam. He was just sliding his hands across the smooth keys. He carefully scanned Adam, no bruises or scratches he may have gotten in the night or anything. He wondered if Adam was having nightmares again last night, the way his bed sheets looked and everything, it was obvious he was tossing and tugging on them or something in his sleep. How could he have not have heard the chair fall on the floor? He was a heavy sleeper, but something as loud as that could've waken him up, it should've anyway.

"Andrew?"

He came back to reality "Yeah?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Why were you staring at me…again?"

"Oh…I was staring?" He used the most baffled voice he could muster.

"Yup, and you still are." Adam remarked nodding his head.

Drew picked himself up from the couch and walked toward the piano, "Sorry, I guess I'm worried about you considering what happened last night and all."

Adam was immediately confused, "Last night?"

Drew caught himself, "Er, yesterday. The fainting." Nice save.

Adam frowned, "Yeah…I don't even know what happened." He stood up to kind of act out what happened, "I was walking, everything sounds really far away, then _bam_!" He dropped himself on the couch, "Hi Adam, meet floor."

Drew sat down next to him, "Well, do you know _why _you might've fainted?"

"Nope. No idea."

"Well…you have been having weird disorders since we moved in."

Adam winced, "Disorder?"

"Yeah…"

Adam blinked confused, nothing was wrong with him. He was sure every 15 year old guy goes through a stage of anxieties, nightmares and…loss of consciousness, hearing voices and headaches…

Adam forced a smile, "There's nothing wrong with me Andrew, I'm fine."

"Adam, your not fooling me. You've been getting bad headaches, you've had nightmares-

"Just one!" How Adam hated it when Drew tried to tell him what's wrong and what's right with him.

"None near as gruesome!"

Adam looked away tuning out the rest of his words.

"You're scared of a fucking closet Adam!"

"And, what happened last night…" Looks like he brought it up.

Adam turned back, "W-wait? Last night?"

"Last night you slept walked downstairs…"

Adam held his mouth agape, his eyes looked up at Drew, confusedly trying to figure out what to say.

"_What the hell is he talking about? I don't remember anything weird last night! I did hear noises coming from my closet so I bolted it shut with my chair but…I didn't tell him that…did I?"_

"It's true Adam, you got up walked to our parents bedroom-"

"Wait-"

"You stood there looking at them. You walked downstairs then I woke up. You were-"

"Can I just-"

"Laying there. Head and arms on the table, supposedly sleeping. I tried to wake you up, you kind of sort of did, I took you to bed, end of story!"

Adam took a moment to absorb all of what he said but he wasn't quite catching on.

"And no, you don't remember waking up at all last night but that's why its called _sleep_ walking!"

The screeching of tires could be heard, their parents had returned from…wherever they went.

"Adam? Andrew?"

"We're in here mom." Drew leaned in a little more, "Even mom thinks its fucking weird."

Audra walked in, putting her purse on the arm of the couch she looked at Adam. "Adam, you've been acting strange lately…the nightmares, the closet phobia, the sleepwalking…"

Drew nodded in agreement while Adam just looked at her shocked.

"The fainting from yesterday doesn't seem to be a health condition…but your father and I decided to…" she began to fade, she felt bad about putting Adam through this, "We're putting you on weekly therapy."

Adam stood up, "Mom, I'm fine I promise."

"Honey, I-", she smacked her hand on her face, she DID NOT want to go through this, she didn't want to argue with her son about a simple therapy to figure out what's wrong with him, "We're doing this. Whether you like it or not there's something wrong."

"There isn't. It's just a few little things, don't you think your overreacting?"

"My son, who woke up in the middle of the night screaming and then walks down to the kitchen at 2:30 in the morning, thinks therapy is a bad idea?"

Adam didn't say anything. It's not that he thought it was a bad idea, he just didn't want to go through it again.

"Your first session's tomorrow at 1:00. We'll be going every Sunday until things start to get better."

Adam tried to speak but couldn't push the words past his lips. Therapy? Once a week? For possibly months? No, until he got out of high school? This sucked. He couldn't stand the thought of therapy for 2 more years.

"_Good god, do I really have to go through this? Can't I just switch rooms with Drew and let it be HIS problem? Wait, I wouldn't want to do that to my older brother…would I? Nah, it's not worth it."_

Drew touched his shoulder, "Adam, I know this seems like a bitch now, but it just might help."

Adam swallowed, still unhappy, "Yup…"

"But uh…while mom and dad are upstairs there's something I think I should tell you." He had to bring it up sometime.

"Ok…" The Torres brothers sat down, again.

"Last night, when I put you back in bed, the closet door was half-open."

Adam's eyes widened, "Half-open?"

A nod 'yes'

"But how? I bolted it shut."

"The chair was knocked over."

Adam's expression…there was clearly fear present.

"And I looked inside and the attic door was open. So," He reached his arm out to reenact what happened, "I reach inside to close it and," He clapped very loudly, "It slammed shut."

Adam gulped, he could barley speak "By itself?"

"Yes…" Even Drew got a shiver down his spine, "All by itself."

Adam looked at the floor, then at the stairway.

"_Oh my god…so maybe I'm not going crazy. Damn it…"_

Andrew saw his frightened expression, he touched his shoulder. "Adam, don't worry about it though. Again, therapy could work."

"Yeah…" He responded, _attempting_ to add some optimism in his tone, "Maybe…"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The night came before he even knew it, he was sitting at the dining room table with his head in his hands. He refused to go into his room. He just WOULDN'T not after what Drew had told him. He hated it when he was afraid. It made him feel so weak…so helpless. The thought that he was afraid of a 'ghost' was even worse.

"You going to bed? It's 11:00 at night." Audra had walked down from her room.

"Not tired." He lied. He was clearly drowsy and exhausted from beating Drew's butt at basketball all day. If he blinked, he'd be out.

"C'mon, even Drew's asleep. Surprisingly."

Andrew asleep before 3 in the morning? Just something Adam wouldn't buy.

She exhaled, "Drew told me he's worried about you. But he's afraid to talk to you about…whatever it is your upset about because you always shove it away."

Adam lifted his head to look up at her, "I shove it away because it scares me. It scares the living shi-" he caught himself, "Crap out of me. Like most people, I don't want to talk about something that I don't like to talk about."

"When did it start?"

Adam shot her a look, he knew that she wouldn't take it if he said it started when they moved in, but it really didn't. It all started when he walked into the attic. Right before Drew scared him, he felt an extremely cold chill rush through him. As if something that had been locked away up there for years that wasn't supposed to escape was just released. And that it had Adam to thank.

"It started when I had that nightmare…I haven't been able to stop thinking about since…"

Audra gave her son a solemn look, she seemed to buy it. "Well…maybe that talk with that therapist tomorrow will help. She's very nice." she said sounding reassuring.

Adam tilted his head to the side. "I think I'll go to bed now."

He put on a pajama shirt and pants as he readied himself for bed but before he did he sat on his bed…and looked at the door.

"_Time to man up and fucking get over this stupid phobia."_

He stood up and walked toward the door. He went to reach for the knob but he suddenly felt frozen.

What would happen if he opened the door he thought. What if he got locked in there and was let to starve? What if it was unbearably freezing in there and he froze to death? What if that girl…that girl was standing behind the door, waiting for him…so she could personally 'thank' him…for setting her free…

"_What the fuck is wrong with you? Adam! Fucking man up!"_

He snatched it open. Nothing there but his few shirts and the moonlight shining through the window.

"_Ok…I got the door open…"_

He looked at the attic, the plain sight of the door was horrifying. He slowly reached for the knob…he was so close. He hand clenched around the cold knob trying to turn it. He began to freeze again.

He closed his eyes gently and counted to three in his head.

"_one…two…two and a half…"_

No, he would NOT freeze.

Three!

He pulled it open. The stairway was dark and nearly invisible. Almost a nightmarish kind of setting. He walked up the first step.

"_God Adam, what were you thinking?"_

The next two,

"_Why did you do this? You know how fucking scared you are."_

four, five, six,

"_Your not a coward. NO! your not! Being afraid of a closet doesn't change anything!"_

seven, eight, nine…

"_Fuck…fuck…fuck…."_

Ten.

…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Adam's eyes were still wide as he laid on his pillow, damp from sweat. His heart was still pounding from the plight. He would be shaking but he was to busy trying to get the picture out of his head. He could still feel the cold…he could still hear the voice…oh god…the voice…

A chill swam through Adam's spine every time he thought about it. He wished it was all only a nightmare. He would wake up and he would be back at his old house…in his old bed…in his old neighborhood.

Oh but it hadn't been a nightmare. Not that time anyway. He pinched himself eight times to do the old test. As he knew, he never felt pain in his dreams. But either way, the emotions were all real.

He inhaled deeply trying to warm himself up, wrapping himself in his bed sheets. He shut his eyes even though he knew he'd never get to sleep. He hummed a tune in his head. A tune he had been humming for a long time now. Gracie learned it when she was staying with Grams for the weekend and she couldn't fall asleep. Adam learned it when he was eight, nearly forgetting all about it.

He thought he'd never use it again until now.

Adam had no idea why he liked it, but he did. And it would always comfort him.

Drew was dead asleep as usual. Almost face down on the pillow, nearly drooling if he could. His arm dangled off the side of the bed.

He could hear a soft harmony, it was beautiful. The harmony worked itself into his dream; a dream of heating up with Alli Bhandari at the main stairwell. The next few notes snapped the image.

He rose from his bed and yet he could still hear the harmony. It sounded very close to…a piano?

"What the…" he swung his legs out of bed and stood up. He walked downstairs.

"_Am I even awake?"_

He turned his head toward the piano room. He realized how much louder it was when he was down there. The moment his foot stepped into the room, the song ended with a low powerful note.

He slowly walked toward the piano. It was open so he couldn't see who was there. Let alone if anyone was there. But someone was there indeed. He walked to the stool to find someone…

"Adam?"

Adam was in the same position he was when he was asleep at the dining room table. He was deeply asleep. What the fuck was going on?

He nudged his shoulder, "Adam?" harder, "Bro, wake up."

He tilted his head and moaned his head a little, but did not awake.

The piece he had played was beautiful but Adam never learned how to play. Hell, he probably didn't know who Mozart was, nor Beethoven. So how in the world did he manage to play such a melodic piece and not miss a single note?

Drew knelt down to get to eye-level with him. He shook him once again, "Wake up. C'mon."

Adam blinked his eyes, then he got confused. "Drew?" He got into an up-right position and looked around the room. Completely dazed. "Why am I down here?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"I…" Adam realized where he was, "Why am I at the piano?"

"I think because you were just playing it."

Adam threw in a nervous laugh, "No…heh, no. I can't play, I don't know how."

"Apparently you do."

Audra turned on the light, her husband directly behind her, "What the hell is going on?"

Adam jolted up from the piano, "Nothing! I…"

Audra was immediately suspicious. She knew what had happened.

"I…uh…" Adam looked at Drew for help but he couldn't think of anything.

"You were sleep walking again…Oh Adam! Get back in bed, c'mon."

She grabbed Adam's arm lifting him from the seat, turning him to the stairway where his father walked with him upstairs.

"And what about you? Why are you down here?"

Drew shrugged, either that he didn't know he was down there or he didn't know what to say.

She put her hands on her hips, "What exactly happened?"

"Ah…nothing. He just slept walked downstairs and I caught him. Then you guys got down here."

She sighed, looking upward at the ceiling. That's where Adam's room was.

"Get back to bed Andrew."

"Yes M'am."


	5. I Can't See

The car ride seemed like hours to Adam when they were on their way to his new therapist's office. He made sure he didn't make any eye contact with his mother and kept his head turned toward out the window. Watching the cars fly by. He wasn't looking forward to spending an hour of his Sunday afternoon spilling out all of his 'issues' to some random stranger. He hated how his mother kept glancing at him every few seconds, he knew that any minute that she would try to strike up a conversation…and he would _have_ to talk to her. Adam heard her sigh as they came to a stop light,

"You mad?"

"No."

"You look like you are."

Adam shifted in his seat a little, trying to get comfortable, "I'm fine."

The light went green and Audra stepped on the gas pedal, "She's a very nice person. I'm sure you'll warm right up to her."

Adam sighed, slightly annoyed. "I'm gonna have to if I'm gonna be seeing her for a while."

Audra looked back and forth between Adam and the road, she saw that he was the one completely focused on the road ahead of them. Looking at the buildings they pass to see which one would be his entrance to hell.

"Hey, look at me."

He did as told,

"I know none of this has been easy on you, but this is my way of _trying _to make things easier."

"By telling some random stranger, who is there only to get inside your head and make you spill out all of your secrets, that I'm afraid of my closet?"

Audra winced, trying to hide how aggravated she was getting with him, "If that's how you want to put it."

They pulled up to a 5-story high building. A nice building that had been recently built with wide, glass windows going up and up and side by side. As they walked in Audra gestured Adam to sit down as she walked up to the lady at the desk to get the fill in information. Adam sat awkwardly between to older men. One looked like he could be in his forties and was quietly reading a news paper. The older one was about in his sixties and was staring at the ground. Adam tried to blend in with the background to make positive that neither one of them would talk to him. He leaned back in his chair and tilted his hand downward to stare at the arm of the chair he was sitting in. His eyes accidentally wandered at the old man's shoes then…doll? He was holding a white stuffed rabbit in his hand. Adam turned away and sat up a little more in his seat.

"_This guys definitely going in alright…"_

Suddenly then, the door leading to the offices opened. An adorable little girl with wide brown eyes walked out. She looked very bright as she held the hand of her therapist.

"Thank you Abby, I'll see you next week."

The old man stood up smiling as he took her hand and handed her the doll.

Abby happily gasped grabbing from his hand, "you found her!" she yelled with glee wrapping her arm around his leg. The old man laughed as he picked her up.

"Thank you grandpa!"

"It was no trouble sweetheart she was hiding under your blankets in the closet."

"_Or not…"_

"Now lets go, your mommy's waiting for you in the car-" he was about to carry her off when the therapist tapped his shoulder. Adam sat up even more, they were whispering but maybe if he leaned in, he could at least read their lips. He saw the them talk, the two give the girl concerned eyes then continue talking. Abby's head was slumped over her grandpa's shoulder. She was gazing at her doll not even paying attention to what they were saying.

Adam later gave up and went back to zoning out, but before he left reality he noticed something…Abby was staring at him. Not a typical shy little girl stare but a frightened little girl stare. Adam didn't know what to do, he pretended not to notice her but he ended up looking up at her and smiling at her. She smiled back and went back to staring at he bunny.

That was strange enough for him but when Adam looked back (as the two were still talking and his mother was still signing papers) she looked afraid again. She was staring right above Adam's head. He turned around and saw nothing but a doctor's degree in psychiatry. He turned back around when he heard whimpers. Abby clutched her bunny, her face turning bright red, tears filling up her eyes. She started to wail. Her grandpa held her out so her could look at her, "sweetie, what's wrong?" she just continued to cry hysterically. Adam knelt his head back down. What had he done? Did he do something that scared her? He was just sitting there.

"Thanks for everything doc…Ok…lets go back to mommy." And they left.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Adam Torres?"

Great…After the girl left he and his mother had sat there for over 15 minutes and Adam hadn't listened to his mom and go over what he wanted to say to his him…or her.

"Alright hun, I'll see you in an hour."

Adam sighed and walked through the door. The man took him to the room at the end of the hallway. After muttering a thank you, he opened the door and saw an older, skinny, blonde woman who looked like she was in her mid-forties. She was sitting on the chair across from a couch. She looked at him and took off her glasses smiling,

"Hello Adam."

God how it was awkward. He at least hoped it'd be a man. "Mm…Hi." he said forcing a smile closing the door behind him.

"Come sit down over there will you. My name is Leslie Burkett."

"_Burkett…that's different."_

"But I don't mind at all if you call me Leslie."

He sat upright on the couch, "Ok…Leslie."

The awkwardness…

She put back on her glasses looking at a clipboard that she had placed on her lap. "So, I've read over your mom's paper work…Audra?" She looked at Adam.

"…oh uh, yes." How he hated it when his first impression was an awkward weirdo.

"And she said-" she cleared her throat, "Pardon," she giggled, trying to lighten things up. "She wrote about, anxieties…strange phobias…nightmares and (supposed) sleep walking."

"_Great, she thinks she's dealing with some kind of psycho I bet."_

She took off her glasses and looked at Adam with her hazel eyes, "I've had many clients come in with the exact same symptoms so don't you worry I know what I'm dealing with. But first…" she pulled down her skirt, "I'd like to get to know you better."

"_No you wouldn't…"_ He forced another smile, "Alright."

"So, Adam, you are in high school yes?"

"Yeah…I am in my sophomore year."

"So you are…15, 16?"

"15."

She leaned back in her chair, "15? Why…your very tall."

Adam snickered at that. He was tall, for people who are below 5'7". "Yeah…I get that a lot."

She giggled once again getting comfortable, "And your just too handsome."

Adam raised an eyebrow. He tried to get his 'flattered face' instead of his 'what the hell?' face. "Thanks…"

She smiled grabbing some lined papers and a pen and placing them on her clip board. "But anyway, lets get down to it shall we?"

Adam lifted his legs as he laid down on his side to face her on the couch. "Sure."

"Ok so…lets start with…when did these symptoms all begin?"

"Uh…erm…" the awkwardness… "It began sometime when we moved into the new house."

She clicked her pen and she began to write. Adam was impressed how she could write at such a fast pace. "Go on."

"In my room, I have a walk-in closet which has another door in it which leads into the attic. I don't know why but ever since I stepped in there I've had a weird phobia of it. My first night there, my I left my door slightly open when I went to bed. Then later, I was still awake, it starts to open by itself. But when I turned on the light…it was in the same position it was when I laid down."

Leslie continued writing for a few more seconds before looking back up at him, "Is that all?"

"Oh…uh no…"

She smiled warmly, "Well keep going, I'm here to help."

"Well, later on the next day my room out of no where got insanely cold. And it was only in _my _room no other room in the house. I felt…something…"

"Something like…"

"I don't know…something breathing on me…" He gulped. He had almost forgotten about that.

"Hmm…continue." she said clicking her pen once again.

Adam sat upright again. "Well all in all weird things kept going on but, this one night I…had this nightmare…A nightmare that my parents were killed by this…little girl."

She stopped in the middle of a sentence, "Can you describe the little girl?"

He tried but he couldn't remember clearly. All he could remember her beautiful, crystal blue eyes. She looked about seven but her eyes were just…beautiful.

"I don't remember what she looked like…I'm sorry." he said fading at the end of his sentence.

"It's alright. Do you remember how she killed them?"

"She killed them without even touching them. She…I'm sure telekinetically," He clenched the arm of the couch as the retched memory came back to him. "She melted their skin off their bones." He wanted to vomit again.

She looked horrified for him, "Goodness…go on…" she went back to writing.

"The next day when I was at school, it was during my last class, my math class. I would be taking notes then suddenly I can't tell what I'm writing. I look up at the board and like my notes everything is blurry. I could barley hear my math teacher while he was talking. But here's the weirdest part. Everyone is quiet and their mouths are shut but…I can still hear them. I hear them talking about people at our school but none of them are talking do you get what I'm saying?"

Leslie nodded her head. "Like telepathy?"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed happy to know she was listening.

"But then…after a while…I fainted." Leslie put her pen down leaning in to listen. "Out of no where just like that everything went black. I woke up and I was in the nurses office and I had this, god-awful headache. My mom and brother got me and put me to bed but my closet…"

Leslie was concerned for Adam, "What about the closet?"

"I heard…voices. Whispering voices telling me to open the door but instead I bolted it shut with my desk chair…" He paused. Everything after that was a blank. All he could remember was his parents telling him about the therapy and Drew telling him about the attic door-NO! he didn't want to think about that. He wouldn't even mention the sleep-walking which he was still unsure about.

She looked up, he was sitting their with a dazed expression gazing at the carpet. "Adam? Are you alright?"

He snapped back into reality, "Sorry…that's all I remember."

"Well…that only took about fifteen minutes so lets discuss it shall we?"

"Uh, ok."

She took off her glasses, "So lets see what we have here…the phobia. It's the attic that scares you rather than the closet right?"

He nodded.

"Well, has anything happened to you in the attic or in _a _attic maybe a traumatic memory that is triggered every time you see or walk into an attic?"

"No…it's funny." He threw his legs back on the couch. Laying his head on the arm as he stared at the ground. "Nothing's ever happened to me in the attic."

"Hm. Well," she put her glasses back on. It was starting to get on Adam's nerves. "Did you see anything frightening in the attic like…for example, a dead dog?"

His eyes widened, he almost forgot his experience from the night before…the smile…the laugh…the god-awful laugh…it was like a nightmare. The laugh was innocent and sweet…it was pure torture.

"Adam?"

He shut his eyes tightly. Suddenly, it was dead bodies in every room, two parents sprawled out and bloody in _his _parents new bedroom. A young man in what was now Andrew's room. And the little girl…clutching a teddy bear in the attic. Her eye's wide open looking at him. She smiled… 'you freed me'.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Adam?" He shuddered and gasped loudly as he found himself back in the therapists office. He breathed heavily as beads of sweat dripped from his face.

Leslie sat next to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" he stood up "…is there any water near by?"

"Yes, there's a machine right out in the hallway."

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

He took a paper cup from the stack and tilted the 'cold water' lever upward. What the hell was that? Was he hallucinating? It seemed like hours the hallucination went on when it was merely a few seconds. He snapped out of it to see that he was starting to overfill his cup. He brought it to his mouth as he sucked up a little in order not to spill it on the way back. When he came back to her office she had sat back down on her chair.

She smiled as he walked in and sat down, "Ahh that was fast."

"Heh…yeah." Adam replied taking smile.

"Ok…so there is absolutely no trauma in your past? No abuse, no injuries…or…"

"No…well…at least not really. I've had some emotional problems from when I was five to when I was thirteen…but that's over with and besides, it has nothing to do with what we're discussing. "

"You sure you don't need to talk?"

"Yeah…I'm positive." He remarked.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

At last, it was two o' clock and the hour was up. Adam was amazed how well she could get him in tact with his emotions. She really got inside of him and pulled out a few things he himself didn't realize what may be scaring him. It made him happy, and a little sick at the same time.

"Well Adam, I hoped our little talk helped and…I look forward to seeing you next week." She stood up and shook his hand.

"Yeah…thank you…Leslie." She smiled as she held his hand, looking at it…she seemed to be dazing as she had a smile on her face.

"Um…can you…"

She blinked before realizing she still had his hand, "Oh! I'm sorry. I was thinking."

"It's fine…" He said pulling his hand away.

They walked out when his mother stood up. She smiled at Adam before looking at Leslie, "How'd it go?"

"He's such a charming young man. We had a nice discussion."

Audra sighed in relief, "That's good…Adam sit down for a second." She walked past him towards Leslie as he began to walk to the same seat he had before he went in but he didn't sit down. He looked back and listened to the two whisper.

"Did you get anything out of him 'cause he won't talk to me…"

"Well…yes. His phobia doesn't seem to trace back to any type of trauma or anything but it seems that something may have happened in that attic or maybe he saw something-I don't know we didn't discuss it _that _much."

Adam turned back. He knew his mom was going to have along talk with him when they got home. Just then, he heard a loud ringing noise that could make his ears bleed. The room seemed to sway back and forth as gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

Audra turned around, "ADAM!"

He could hear Leslie, "Oh my goodness!"

"OH CHRIST! GET SOMEONE!" The voices got more and more distant and his headache returned and as everything grew darker and darker until it was pitch black.

When he woke up he was still on a hospital bed. He knew he was still in the building because he could see Leslie in the hallway outside the door. He saw his mother, panicked and hysterical talking on the phone. Adam saw on the way in the building had a clinic, so he figured that's where he must be.

His head hurt…bad. Everything around him was still out of focus and most of the descriptive features of the painting on the wall and items on the counter were blurred out from his vision. He couldn't even tell what his mother was saying. He tried to move but he couldn't. He was exhausted yet he hadn't done anything _to_ exhaust him. He closed his eyes again, he could hear his mother,

"_I don't know! He just collapsed. He's been unconscious for the past 20 minutes" _She was crying, _"oh…what's happening to our boy?"_

He opened them just a little, he was struggling to keep them open.

"..mom…" he muttered weakly. He tried to let her know he was ok. He closed his eyes again. "…mom…" he mumbled a little louder. He was straining himself just whispering. His entire body ached. He was weak and tired. Adam later became unaware of what was happening around him. He felt arms gently wrap around his neck and rock him back and forth slowly. He once again tried to open his eyes. Beneath him, were the black sleeve's of his mother's dress and her hands, clenched in fists, and his mother's voice sobbing.

"…mom."

Audra gasped as she leaned over to see his face. His eyes were barley open and he was extremely pale. "Adam?"

He mustered up all his strength to give her a smile. "..hey…mom." he happily stated closing his eyes.

She held him tightly, "Oh! ADAM! My baby's alright." Audra held him closer to her. She kissed his head. "When you feel up to it I'm going to take you to the car and we are going home ok?"

Adam tried to hold his head up. He nodded.

"Then, I'm going to make an appointment with the doctor, alright?"

Another nod.

"Ok!" she held him closer. "My boy's alright." she said releasing more of her tears.

After 15 minutes, Adam's body was no longer in pain. He didn't have to struggle to keep his eyes open and he could walk again. Some of the color had also come back to his face. Audra kept her arm around Adam's waist to keep him balanced. He laid down in the back seats as he did before and nearly fell asleep on the way home.

When they walked through the front door he was immediately greeted by Drew.

"Hey! Adam, are you ok?"

"Yeah…I am now."

"Thank god. Christ, dad made it sound even worse than it was I bet." He took his arm, "Need help getting upstairs?"

Adam pushed it away walking toward the stairs, "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Adam grabbed the rails "Yeah." Drew could see how tightly Adam was holding on as he walked up the stairs. He ran up behind Adam and held his shoulders as he guided him up the stairway.

"I'm calling the doctor right now this is ridiculous. Oh, that therapist really helped by the way she really got Adam to talk." Audra grabbed the cordless house phone and began to dial the number,

"What did she say?"

"Shh!" After two rings the main desk at their usual clinic answered.

"Yes hi, this is Audra Torres…Well yes, Andrew is my son…No, no this is about my younger son Adam…well he's been having strange episodes lately you see…let me explain."

The night came too quickly. Adam laid his head on his desk all afternoon listening to Dead Hand. Rock music always made everything better for him. He was afraid to go to sleep. He was afraid the girl would come after him in his sleep. What if she made him sleep walk again and she pushed him down the stairs and made him bust his head open? What if she had him grab a knife from the kitchen and stab himself? What if she had him throw himself off the upstairs deck? God what the hell was wrong with him? He felt so stupid and so childish. He sat up and paused his music player before locking it. He was tired. The fall had taken the energy he was saving to pull an all-nighter. He looked at his closet door. He had taken a chair from Drew's room and used _that _to bolt it closed. He grabbed his night shirt and pants which were neatly folded from his bed and changed. He threw his day cloths in the laundry hamper he had in the corner of his room and crawled into his bed. He wrapped himself in his covers even though it wasn't cold well, as cold. He stared at his closet for five minutes, then closed his eyes.

"Therapy?"

"_Weekly _therapy…" Adam grabbed some extra pencils from his locker.

"Damn, that's gotta suck. I hated it when I had a shrink."

"What?"

"Therapy term."

"Uh huh…where's Clare anyway?"

"She hit the library, '_big physics test today' _she says."

"Bummer, I bet she'd find this interesting." They began to head to their English class, the _only_ class they had together considering it was for a grade ahead of Adam's.

The teacher talked on and on about new writing style's they were going to learn. Adam could feel a writing assignment coming on as he read the instructions on the board.

_Plan out your thesis,_

_State your arguments-_

_Use evidence to support your-_

"_What the hell?" _Out of no where Adam could barley read the board. The lights became blindingly bright as he knelt down. He winced in pain as he pinched his forehead. It was the god damn headache again. Eli who was in the seat next to his stared at him. "Hey, are you ok?"

Adam looked back up at the teacher, ignoring Eli's concern. The teacher's words were very distant as he tried to focus on her. Everything was blurry he looked at the board again and there she was…the girl was standing there. Blood dripped from her hairline down her face. Adam held a scream inside of him. He leaned back a little more in his seat looking at his desk. How does no one see her he wondered. Out of no where a light right above the teacher flickered. She paused and looked at it. The light bulb blew.

She stopped her lesson completely and walked right underneath it. "That's weird…ok ignore that." She grabbed a marker and wrote on the board. But Adam couldn't read it. He couldn't even tell what color she was using.

Suddenly everything was dim. A littler dot of light was in Adam's vision. He felt dizzy and yet he couldn't see…anything. He could feel his hands shaking.

"I…I can't see…"

All of the students turned to him. Some confused, some irritated and Eli concerned.

He could hear the teacher, "what?" the iciness of her tone didn't make him feel better.

"I can't see…" Adam grew panicked on the inside. His heart was pounding and adrenaline rushed through his entire body. On the outside he was completely normal. But tears began to form in his eyes.

NOW the teacher was concerned, "What do you mean?" He heard the clacking of her heels walk right next to him.

Tears streamed down his face, "Everything's….Mmm…mm...mmmmm…" He could hear whispering voices again.

He breathed in, "I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" he cried. His face and eyes were red. Tears were pouring down his face. Suddenly he leaned over to the side at his desk. His entire body was shaking. Adam had left reality as his empty shell of a body continued to shake.

"Adam…Adam stay with me!" The teacher rushed to the classroom phone and called the office.

Eli was incredibly worried for him but was afraid to speak. He knew how panicked Adam was.

"Principal Sampson we have a code blue, a student says he has loss of vision and he's -ah-he-he's loosing consciousness and…"

Adam suddenly stopped shaking and pulled himself to an upright stance, it was quite a struggle. Everything around him was still black. He continued to cry quietly.

"He seems to have pulled himself up but come right away! Room 221."

She hung up and ran to Adam's side and knelt down next to his desk. He was very fragile at the moment and if she touched him he would definitely freak out. What seemed like hours Principal Sampson and the nurse were at the door.

"Who's the student?"

The teacher stood up, giving them their answer. Sampson quickly trotted to Adam's side, "Can you stand?" Adam didn't respond and he was shaking again. He wrapped an arm around Adam's neck and another around his waist. When Sampson touched Adam, he jumped up a little startled, and panicked he tried to remove the arm but Sampson was much stronger.

"Take it easy, take it easy I'm going to help you." He lifted Adam and grabbed Adam's bag. Adam could barley walk as his tremors got even worse. The three left the room and walked down the hall. And down the hall they could hear Adam's frightened wail from outside the door.

**XFURUBAX: So what do you guys think? Finally finished after a horrible writer's block. By the way, some songs I thought that suit this story (that you could listen to while reading) are "Mad World" from "Donnie Darko" or "Haunted" by Evanescence. Or any Evanescence song for that matter. What do you think? Anyways, please review =)!**


	6. Hostile

Adam laid on the couch, panicked, tears streaming down his cheeks and his hands shaking and his heart pounding. Everything was still black. He could hear his befuddled and worried mother talking to the doctor in the other room.

"_Wednesday? Don't you have ANYTHING sooner? You can't squeeze him in tomorrow? Or TODAY?…ugh! I'm sorry but this is ridiculous something is wrong with my son and your acting like my dog is throwing up or something…Low blood sugar? I feed my son everyday! I give him fruits, vegetables, wheat's…meat? Once a month…No, he never eats candy or anything he's never liked them- "_

Adam's fingers twitched as he started feeling around for a pillow. Once he felt it he couldn't even grab it he was shaking to bad. He would try to reposition himself to the other side where the pillow was on but he was afraid he'd break something. Hell he was afraid he'd fall of the damn thing and take half an hour getting back up. He decided to deal with it and go back to panicking. After listening to his mother calm down, say thank you and hang up he could hear her walk in.

"Adam?"

"Mom?" Adam held up his shaking hand, "Where are you?"

She grabbed it, "Right here, you still can't see huh?"

"no…"

"What does everything look like exactly?"

"Black. Like when you close your eyes." He breathed in, trying to calm down.

"Ok…well I'm sorry honey but the only time the doctor could squeeze you in is tomorrow afternoon." She tussled his hair slowly, "I'm keeping you home tomorrow."

"But what if I'm feeling better?"

"You were 'feeling better' this morning to." She kissed his forehead. "Drew should be home any minute…" She grabbed the pillow and tucked it under his head, "Let me get you water…" And she left the room.

Adam heard the front door open, then slam shut.

"Adam? Adam where are you?"

It was Drew, "Living room." Adam listened to the sound of shoes forcefully pounding against wooded floors then felt weight drop down next to him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" He sounded like he _ran _all the way home.

"I'm better…" he sighed again, he finally stopped shaking.

"Ok…where's mom."

"Kitchen!".

The couch got lighter and he could hear footsteps growing more distant,

"_How long was he here?"_

"_I brought him home during his second class. He's been like this for four hours… That's about how long it took me to get your father on the phone and to practically BEG the doctor to let him go tomorrow."_

"_My god…so wait your not sending him to school tomorrow?"_

"_Absolutely not! Even if his vision is perfect I'm not letting him go."_

God he hated this. He couldn't stand the full-on attention his mother was giving him. He couldn't stand the full-on attention he was going to get when he went back to school…his classmates crowding around him asking him what was wrong and staring at him all period to see what he would do next. It was the _last _thing he wanted.

Adam ended up falling asleep on the couch. But when he woke up, a blinding white light was the first thing he saw. It dimmed and he saw…his arm dangling off the side of the couch. He pushed himself up and looked to his far right. He saw the entrance to the dining room. Perfectly. He peered out the window behind him. He saw houses and the pink and orange sky.

Adam wasn't sure to be happy, or surprised and confused.

He heard his mother's voice coming from upstairs, she sounded utterly freaked.

"Mom?" Adam stood up (he didn't even have to struggle) and practically ran up the stairs the way she was yelling. It was coming from…_his _room. He peaked in from behind the wall. Audra was yelling at a extremely confused Drew.

His room was completely trashed.

His pillow and blankets ripped and torn to shreds, his books were all over the room along with pages ripped out scattered all around the floor, his desk and chair were both knocked over. And his closet door was completely open…

"How the hell did this happen?

"Mom, I don't know-"

"Jesus Christ, look at this! Did someone fucking break in here? Did a fucking tornado blow through?" She started picking up the pieces of paper.

"Mom. I wasn't in here, Adam wasn't in here, _you _weren't in here…Anything could've happened."

"God…"

Adam watched Drew walk over to the wall right behind his desk, "Mom…what's this?"

Audra stood up, "What's what?" Drew pointed to a spot on the wall, it looked like claw marks.

"Oh my god…"

Adam peered in a little more, curious to see what was scratched into _his _wall.

"Are those words?"

"Honey I don't know and I don't care right now. Lets try to clean this before Adam wakes up." Audra went back to picking up the papers as Drew lifted the desk and pushed it back to the wall, covering the scratches.

Adam took a few steps back, it was time to make an entrance.

"Mom…Andrew?" He used the most befuddled voice he could muster.

Audra immediately turned to him, "Adam…how are you feeling?"

"Good I can see again…what happened?" He said trying to act as shocked when he actually _did _see his room for the first time.

"We don't know honey."

Adam _was_ still confused. He walked over to close the closet door.

He knelt next to his mom and started picking every piece of paper up he could find, "Let me help you-"

"No, I want you relaxing."

God, what was he? Dying? Did he have the black plague or something?

"Mom, I'm fine. I want to help. Besides, this is _my _room."

Audra smiled at him and rubbed his head, "Alright…If you insist."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Adam's room was back in tact. He borrowed some extra pillows from the couch downstairs and comforters from the closet which was saved if guests ever had to stay the night. He still couldn't ignore the 'claw marks' that were behind his desk. He had tried to make himself pull it aside and look. It was either he was too lazy or too afraid. Most likely afraid. He knew his mom was concerned when he was acting like nothing was wrong, but he did so anyway. When he acted like nothing happened, it was as if _nothing happened._ But he hated how he would miss school tomorrow just for the doctors to say 'there's nothing wrong with him Mrs. Torres, keep him home one more day to be sure then send him back.' He laid flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

His door opened out of no where. He jumped a little as his head shot in it's direction. It was his mom.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?"

He turned back to the ceiling, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"We're going to the doctors tomorrow at one…ok?"

"Ok."

She was about to leave when she stopped, "Do you want this open or closed?"

Adam turned back to her,

"_Great, she think's I'm afraid of everything now I bet."_

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

Audra smiled. She walked away leaving the door open a crack.

Adam sighed. He was so sick of everything. Sick of the tension, sick of the headaches and the fainting, sick of the attic, sick of seeing her…who is that little girl who's been plaguing his mind lately? Even a mere second of after seeing her, he couldn't remember anything about her. Except for her eyes…her blue, _blue_ eyes. It kind of creeped him out to considering he to, had blue eyes. But no where near as light as hers.

He could usually remember the details of people in vivid details. He could describe everything about Drew in a heartbeat, even if he didn't see him in 30 years he would know him anywhere he went.

But the girl, it's as if she erases his memory and the only thing she _wants _him to remember are her eyes. So he'll know _her _anywhere. God, why did he even think about it? He felt like he was going crazy. That his mind was slowly slipping through his finger tips. He remembered when everything was dark and when he was shaking hysterically and leaning towards the floor. Something happened. He was suddenly in a white room. With a desk in front of him and a small window above the desk. The next thing he remembered, he was pulling himself back on his desk but everything was still black. That's when he started shaking and crying all over again.

He _had _to have hallucinated. People usually hallucinate when their freaked out like that he thought to himself. But what did he hallucinate _about?_ He thought of every place possible he could've been but nothing logical came to mind. He had never _seen _such a place in his life. He figured he'd hypothesize about it in the morning. But every time he closed his eyes, he was afraid that if he opened them, it'd still be dark. Yet he didn't even realize when he fell asleep.

When he woke up the sun had just finished rising. Normally it would be the time to get ready for school but not for him. Not today. The one good thing he'd get was five more minutes of sleep but then he heard his parents muffled arguments from downstairs.

"_I CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM AND HE CAN'T GET TO US!"_

"_Audra, I HAVE to go to work today and if you miss-"_

"_Honey,"_

"_If you miss one more day, they said, your fired."_

"_Well who's going to take him to the doctor I mean…God…" _Adam sat up in his bed, he was afraid his mother was crying again.

"_Andrew! You ready yet?"_

"Yup!" Andrew was all in his uniform he walked past Adam's room but then he came back, "Hey, your awake."

"No Drew, I often sleep like this."

Drew laughed walking in and sitting by his side, "You think you'll be ok today? It seems you may be home alone…"

Adam crawled out from under his bed sheets, "I…don't know. Actually."

Drew looked at Adam for a second, then looked out his door… "You wait here." And he left.

Audra and her husband were still arguing over the situation when Drew stepped in, "Mom…dad."

"Um…do you, need me to stay here with Adam?"

Audra's _and _his father's eyes widened.

"Uh…you cannot miss school."

"Mom. Adam's having a really hard time and its obvious that neither one of you can stay here with him so…what if I stayed here with him,"

"Andrew-"

"_And _I can drive him to his doctors appointment."

Audra sighed closing her eyes. She stood there for a minute. She looked at her father, read his eyes and looked back at Drew.

"Alright…ONLY one day."

Drew nodded, "Yes M'amm."

"Because your doing us a big favor." She smiled with approving eyes. This made Drew smile. For once he was helping his parents instead of irritating them.

"His appointments at one, no later than that. Same clinic you've been going to your whole life." She grabbed her purse and they walked through the door. But right before she exited, she threw her keys on the counter. "We'll both be taking your father's van." And she shut the door.

He rushed back upstairs to tell Adam. He called for him but when he stood outside his door…Adam was in the process of pushing his desk across the wall. Adam jumped away from the desk when he noticed Drew standing there.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…my desk is…too close to the bed so I thought I'd move it?"

Drew looked at Adam suspiciously, he could always tell when Adam was fibbing, but he'd let it slide. "Ok…"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The brothers sat in the living room, watching television. Well Drew did anyway, Adam was busy reading his comic book. The only one that wasn't ripped to shreds.

It was only 11:00 in the morning, two hours until they would be sitting in a waiting room and Adam's appointment would be 20 minutes late. Drew groaned at the thought of that. He couldn't sit in the same seat for 20 minutes, hell he would have to be chained to his seat for a two hour assembly.

The only reason he could sit still was that he was actually enjoying the time he was spending with his brother. He had never gotten to sit down and talk to him since they started high school. But he knew Adam wouldn't want to talk. Although Adam seemed drawn into his book, he knew that he was actually thinking about all that was going on. It worried Drew when Adam couldn't relax, it only put more pressure on Adam than it did keeping his other secret…

Half an hour later, Drew caught Adam pinching his forehead again_, _resting his head on the arm of the couch.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…my heads hurting…only a little."

Drew stood up, "You need an aspirin?"

"No, I'll live."

Drew got the concerned look in his eyes. Adam called it _the _concerned look because every time he was worried, he'd get the same look. Every time. "Let me at least get you some water."

Adam shut his eyes tightly in pain "Ok."

Drew started to the kitchen when he heard whirring sounds from the TV. He looked up at it, it went completely static.

"Ok…" He reached for the power button. "Guess we wont be watching that."

He could hear Adam moan when he left the room. He turned on the sink before grabbing a plastic cup from the cabinet. He heard a bang from the living room but ignored it. He filled the cup with cold water just before it reached the top.

When he walked back in the coffee table was knocked to the side. Drew was immediately baffled. He sat the cup on the floor before lifting the table back to its original position.

"Adam, what happened?"

He was spaced, staring at the floor.

"Adam! I know the table didn't magically turn over by itself."

He continued to stare.

Drew was starting to get irritated with him but he sucked it up and sat down next to him with the cup in his hand. He nudged Adam's arm with it, "Adam."

…

"Adam. I got you some water."

…

"I'll just set it on the table if you want it later…"

…

"So uh…TV's not working…I guess we're gonna have to…talk?" Drew turned to look at Adam; Adam was looking right at him. Anger in his expression. His eyes were full of flames. He was breathing hard.

Drew scooted away, "Adam?"

Adam screamed darting toward Drew, sending them both on the floor.

Drew struggled to get Adam off of him, "ADAM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He grabbed Adam's wrist. Adam clawed into Drew's arm. It hurt but he ignored it as he kneed Adam in the stomach. He fell on top of Drew, but he still maintained his grasp on his wrists. "ADAM GET OFF! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Drew knew he'd hurt Adam but he _had _to keep him from killing him. He forcefully grabbed Adam's hair. Adam screamed even louder as Drew pulled him off, tugging his hair and pinned him to the floor, Adam landed on his side. Drew was nearly free when Adam still had his right wrist in hand. He violently shook it to loosen the grip.

"ADAM! STOP IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Adam screamed out again; before shoving Drew's hand into his mouth. He gnawed at it, shoving his teeth deep into his flesh and knuckles not letting go. Drew cried out in pain; he didn't try to shake it, it would only make it worse, as Adam was getting deeper and deeper by the second. Drew pulled and strained to reach for the cup on the table. He reached out with his index and middle finger and was able to knock it over, sending it rolling towards him. He dumped (what was left) of the water out.

He turned Adam onto his back, "ADAM!"

He hit his head with the cup. "STOP IT!"

Adam breathed quickly as Drew lowered the cup.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He reached for his hand again, biting it twice as hard as he did before.

Drew cried out in immense pain, to horrible to describe. "ADAM!" He hit Adam with the cup. _Hard._ "STOP!" He continued hitting him, "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT ADAM!" He hit him two more times before Adam shut his eyes and started breathing rapidly and heavily. Drew felt guilty about the huge bruise on Adam's forehead, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"Adam?" Drew lifted Adam's head with his good hand, he realized how much he was shaking when he did.

Adam opened his eyes still a nervous wreck, "Drew?"

He shook Adam violently, "What the fuck is wrong with you Adam?" He growled.

"What did I do?"

"You fucking attacked me Adam!"

Adam's lip quivered, his voice was unusually high and squeaky. He sounded like he just saw a puppy die. "What…when?"

"Just now! Adam I'm serious your fucking insane. You attacked me and you tried to-"

"What do _you mean?_" he trailed off.

Drew took a closer look at Adam. He was crying. Tears slowly crawled out of his eyes.

"Adam…"

"I didn't mean to…I swear I didn't know what I was doing Andrew. I'm sorry Andrew." He pressed his fingers against his eyes, shoving the tears away. Drew felt more and more guilty. He didn't know why. "I'm sorry. I swear to god I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry-"

Drew hid his hand, covered by teeth marks and wrapped his arms around Adam. Adam couldn't make himself hug him back, he didn't deserve it he thought.

"Adam its ok…We're going to the doctors in a little bit…"

More tears, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok…Its ok…" Over Adam's shoulder, he looked at his red, battered hand.


	7. Unprepared

**XFurubaX: WARNING: ****Alcohol Reference, some situations related to child abuse, violence and sexual reference. Just letting you know! Be prepared. And also, please review! =D.**

"Ok now take a deep breath for me."

Adam inhaled through his nose, holding his breath for a few seconds.

"Ok now let go."

Adam exhaled calmly.

Dr. Phillips (there usual doctor since the Torres' early childhood) took the bell of the stethoscope off of Adam's back and removed the tubes from his ears. "Well, your heart and lungs appear to be…normal."

Drew sat in the chair across from the bed Adam was sitting on. He couldn't take the serious look he had off his face. He went to rest his cheek on his hand when he forgot…God damn it hurt no matter how lightly he touched it. He wasn't sure to glance at Adam or the doctor.

"Well, we're going to run a few tests if you don't mind."

Adam got a look on his face, he hated 'tests'. "Ok…"

Dr. Phillips got a plastic cup out from the cabinet and used a sharpie on the desk to write Adam's name on it. "We'll need a urine sample.", He handed the cup to Adam, "Then we're going to have just a few blood tests."

Adam sighed, "Whatever you say…" He took the cup with him walking to the bathroom across the hall.

Drew sighed rubbing his temple. He scratched his head forgetting about his bad hand.

"Good lord!"

Drew jumped when he heard the doctor. He realized his hand was in plain view, before setting it on his lap covering it with his other hand.

But he wasn't quick enough, Phillips took Drew's wrist, observing his bruised, beat up hand.

"How on earth did that happen?"

Drew tried to smile, he had to think of something…c'mon something… "That's what you get for trying to lift a coffee table by yourself."

Phillips nodded, he seemed to buy it until he looked closer, "Are those…teeth marks?"

Drew flicked his wrist and snatched his hand away. Resting it on the arm of the chair, he smiled at Phillips, not even bothering to respond.

"Ok…I handed the cup to the nurse so what comes next?" Adam asked walking in…not really wanting to know.

"Ah-Oh yes," He lifted a paper upward on his clipboard looking at the paper underneath it, "Well we've decided to run a few blood tests, and an CAT-Scan."

God this couldn't be happening, "CAT-Scan?"

"Yes, just to be sure everything's alright."

Adam looked at Andrew, _"Please, get me out of this!"_, "Alright…whatever you say…"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Ok…so the urine test was normal, blood tests…everything seems to be ok."

"So we're done? We can go now?"

"Yes, just sign out."

Drew sighed, relieved that his brother was alright. Well, his _health _was alright. He turned to head to their hospital room, "Ok, just let me go get Ad-"

"But…there's something I should tell you."

Drew turned back, "About…what? I thought you said everything was fine-"

"For the blood and urine tests, but the results of his…" Phillips cleared his throat, opening the drawer of the X-rayed pictures of Adam's skull and brain, "Brain scan…have a look here."

Drew leaned in more, hovering over the pictures on the counter. There was something strange in the brain part…it looked like electric waves or something…very snake like. Drew wasn't sure to get nervous or to stay calm…he'd rather have not seen the pictures at all.

"What is that?"

"We're not sure. We are going to call your mother about this and discuss it. And when we find out…you'll definitely know."

Drew's jaw slowly opened, holding his mouth agape he stared at the doctor, before looking at the photos again.

This was…impossible. No matter what was going on, Drew was trying_ incredibly _hard to be the one that's there for Adam. But what the hell _is _going on? He gulped a little, "We'll be going now…"

He started to walk the opposite way back down the hallway but he was stopped when Phillips called. "Do you need me to look at that hand?" Drew looked down at his hip, at his dangling, sore hand covered still with faded teeth marks.

"No…I'm fine."

Drew couldn't focus on the way home, he kept staring at Adam, nearly running into the car in front of him at one point. He loved Adam. God knew he loved Adam. But he felt himself declaring war with himself. One side saying how he should remain supporting him and trying to fix whatever was wrong with him, not caring about their mother's wrath. The other sided with their mother, and said that they should follow along with the more rational reason why he's acting like this. He did not like this battle. It would be a tough fight. And every moment he was sure he made his decision to help Adam, he'd notice his hand…every time.

Adam laid on the couch. Not doing anything. Not reading his comic book. Not tracing the sewed in details of the couch with his finger. He was staring at the ground with…an either tired, or saddened expression. Drew didn't even bother to try and talk to him. He didn't walk into the same room as him. Instead he walked up to his room. Locking his door, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands hating himself with the sheer thought that he hated his brother.

Adam sat up on the couch, sighing. He just wanted to be normal. And with what happened with his brother there was no chance of showing Drew he could make up for _that_. How could he have violently attacked his_ brother?_ It didn't make any sense to him. Adam had no idea what happened. He shivered when it came back to him. His head was hurting again and Drew had already left the room to get the water. Out of no where, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and when he turned around…nothing. But he heard the coffee table fall over, he turned to face in front of him. Nothing…but he was frozen. Nothing around him but blackness and voices…the god damn voices. The next thing he could remember was laying on the floor, feeling like someone threw a baseball at his head hard, and Drew kneeling down above him. Bruised and beaten up.

What the hell had happened Adam still didn't know. He wanted to get out of the house. He wanted to get out of the room. He walked upstairs and walked down the hallway. He went to see if Drew wanted to play basketball or something but he saw his door was shut. And when his door was shut it meant he was having 'Drew time'. And when he was having 'Drew time' he wouldn't stop and do anything else. Adam sighed aggravated, its like he wasn't even a part of the family anymore. He slammed the door to his bedroom and fell back onto his bed, not even giving a thought about the attic. He was surprised to find himself holding back a sob. The collision of his anger, sadness and confusion soon became too overwhelming for him and he simply lost it. He buried his face into his pillow, crying quietly to himself. It reminded him of the days when he used to burn himself. It hurt like the flames of hell. No, worse than that. It wasn't the physical pain that hurt him. It was the mental pain, the hatred of his body, the anger towards his other peers, loosing his faith in humanity. The fact that he _had _to do this to cope with it. The fact he had to cope with _tranny _or _freak _or even _dyke. _But this made names seem like nothing. The thought of being shoved away by his family. By his brother. His one hero. It made him want to bawl like a little child.

Adam wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. He didn't want Drew to know how upset he was. He walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He rubbed his eyes with the cold water from the sink. He hated seeing himself after he cried. His face red and a forced pout, his eyes glassy and exhausted. He always felt so stupid and weak when he cried. So fucking girly. He's had long talks about boys crying with his father and brother many times and they always told him the same thing, _"A boy crying doesn't make them weak, it shows that they're not afraid to show their emotions when they can't hold them in anymore."_ Adam still felt like a fucking girl. He sucked it up before shoving more cold water at his eyes. He dried them with his sleeve again but then he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes… They were extremely bloodshot.

Adam wasn't sure what he was seeing and he blinked a few times before looking at the mirror closer. His eyes were blue…not his usual deep blue but…they were crystal-like…almost clear. Adam let out a shocked gasp when he realized it and slammed against the wall, turning his head away form the mirror. He closed his eyes and turned his head back at the mirror.

His eyes were perfect again. His usual azure color.

He could feel tremors all throughout his body. He looked at his hands, they were pretty much out of his control. He was breathing erratically. Out of the blue he couldn't feel anything. He slowly slid down the wall to the floor. His heart was pounding incredibly hard. He was sure it was going to shoot out of his chest. He tried to call Drew but he was too panicked to make the words come out of his mouth. He turned his head out to the hallway and he saw two silhouettes. A man and a girl…

He slammed his head against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly. His breaths were even heavier but they began to slow…His tremors faded away and his hands were in his control once again. He breathed in and out repeatedly but calmly. He opened his eyes and looked out the doorway.

Nothing.

He grabbed the towel rack above him and pulled himself off the floor and to his feet. He gazed at his reflection through his bangs. Nothing was out of place, except his eyes were bloodshot again and his face was white.

"What the fuck is happening to me?"

-xXx-

He went back to school the next day. He arrived to his English class just seconds before the bell. When he walked in everyone around him stopped having their side-conversations and stared with worried, frightened expressions.

"_God…please go back to talking."_

He sat in his seat next to Eli who was also among the staring students. Adam opened his bag grabbing his binder and beginning to copy the vocabulary words on the board. Eli went to talk to him, "Hey, are you-"

"I suggest you copy this Mr. Goldsworthy you only get three minutes."

"Yeah yeah, sorry." He grabbed his pencil, scribbling down the words. He glanced at Adam. He was almost like nothing happened. Of course Eli should've expected him to act that way.

The bell rang and it was time for their third class. Adam shoved his binder into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Eli didn't even bother to pack his books; grabbing them and rushing out behind him.

"Adam! Hey!" He grabbed him turning him around. "How do you feel?"

Adam shrugged "Fine. Why?"

The two walked to their lockers, "Monday…remember you…?"

"Yeah…um…it was just…low…blood sugar…" _"You fucking liar." _Adam turned the dials on his lock.

"Thank god, I thought it was something serious. Clare was to." He snickered before leaning in closer, "She told me she even said a prayer for you at the Christian club."

Adam laughed a little. Clare could be so cute sometimes. She was not a freak about her religion, but she was just being thoughtful.

Speaking of Clare, "Hey! I see we have the gang back."

Eli smirked at her, raising a flirtatious eye brow, "And where were you all hour?"

"Oh…I had to catch up on some stuff for my geometry."

"Been slacking lately?"

Clare giggled and they leaned in for a kiss, then they noticed a teacher. Clare opened up her locker. Adam rolled his eyes reaching for his textbook. He felt like a third wheel again.

"Um…are you feeling better Adam?"

Adam shut his locker, "Much." Even though he felt no different than Monday, or the day before.

"Good. It was awkward being stuck alone with _him _at lunch." She gestured to Eli.

"Hey, did I or did I not share my cinnamon bon with you?"

"Eli. You _took_ my cinnamon bon…then gave me a piece of it."

"Whatever you say…"

Adam was in complete third-wheel mode. "I'll see you guys later…" He inched away from the couple and to his history class.

When the day ended the two brothers began biking home. After the first street they had to cross, Drew suddenly lost his grip and swerved into Adam. Adam almost fell over but he was able to stop himself with his foot. Drew however, threw his bike down, clutching his wrist, groaning in pain. Adam tossed his bike down as well.

"Andrew you ok?"

"Yeah…it's just my hand…" Adam could tell by the pitch of his voice he was in pain.

"God…don't hold onto the handles so tightly."

"I wasn't, that's my point." He bit back harshly. Apparently he had a bad case of 'pissy mood'. Adam was just showing concern for his brother…

"Want to just walk? You know, roll our bikes along?"

Drew breathed a little. "That would work."

It took about 30 minutes longer to get home than it would. Did Adam really hurt Drew that bad? Did he crack his knuckle by…whatever he did? God he hated the thought of hurting his brother. He hated thought _of _the thought that he hurt his brother. He was sure Drew would get over it and it would never happen again. At least he hoped.

The family sat at the table but no one talked. Adam could actually eat that night. Drew's dominant hand was the one that he had "injured" so he had to use his left hand which wasn't exactly the easiest. He was just lucky his mom had bought the slamming it into a wall story. Audra ate slowly, looking at Adam every now and then. Their father wasn't home. He had went to a friend's house to watch the fights. (And to pop drinks all night and end up staying over night because he can't drive).

Audra eventually dropped her fork and folded her hands. "Adam."

He swallowed his food, "Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Good why?"

She smiled closing her eyes, "Truthfully, I've been nervous all day about your visit with Dr. Phillips."

"Well ah, nothing's wrong. Right…Drew?"

Drew lowered his fork looking at their mom. "Yeah. Nothing wrong at all…" he turned to Adam. Drew had half-convinced himself that the results were a mix up with someone who had schizophrenia or something…

"Well…" she sighed, "That's a relief. You think you can handle the rest of the week?"

Adam grinned, "Mom…I think two more days won't kill me. By next week I'll be just fine."

"Hm." She finished up her plate.

Adam took another bite of his food before she spoke again.

"Don't forget you have therapy Sunday."

He chewed and chewed…then swallowed. "I know mom…I know." He still wasn't thrilled about that.

Later on Adam changed into his night clothes and closed his door. But then he looked at the closet. It was open just a crack. He went to close it when he noticed the attic door was completely open. But then he noticed something…peculiar. He looked on the first step of the stairs to the attic, there was a teddy bear.

"What the hell?"

He stepped into the closet and reached out for the doll…

A tiny white hand from the inside of the attic grabbed its arm and gently dragged it up a step.

"_Oh my god…"_

Adam slammed the door shut and bolted it with his desk chair. He knew he couldn't scream. She would just vanish before his mom or Drew got up there. He laid on his bed, clutching his pillow, tangling himself in his bed sheets. He shut his eyes tightly and begged himself for no more hallucinations.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Drew's alarm clock went off as he rushed to turn it off in order not to wake his mother. He rubbed his eyes before swinging his legs off of his bed. He looked at the floor, then looked again. Adam was there. Peacefully asleep at the side of his bed. He brought a pillow and the violet blanket Drew gave him a while back when his room was cold. Drew was confused. Then he remembered. When they were little when Adam was four and Drew was five, Adam used to have nightmares all the time. Normally kids would crawl in between their parents but not Adam…he'd crawl into bed with Drew and he'd be fine for the rest of the night. It had been a long time since Adam went to Drew for comfort. It felt…pretty nice to know he was there for Adam even though he didn't realize it. He touched Adam's head, "Hey, rise and shine."

Adam moaned, opening his eyes. He pushed himself to an upward position. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"K…" Adam wiped the sleep dust from his eyes.

Drew tried to hide a smile, "Why did you sleep in here?"

Adam yawned, "Oh…uh…My room was freezing last night. So I came in here about midnight." It wasn't _completely_ a lie.

"Ok…" He stood up, "Well," he rushed to the bathroom, "Whoever makes it to the bathroom first gets to do what they need to do!"

"Andrew!" Drew slammed the door locking Adam out. Adam laughed a little, "C'mon Drew! My shower is more important than _your _hair."

Drew snickered at that. He reached for the gel and then he saw his hand. He had almost forgotten. The bite mark was gone but it still hurt when he flexed it…He looked at it.

"Andrew…"

He put on a mask with a smile on it and opened the door. "Fine, fine."

"Thank you." He slid past Andrew and into the bathroom.

At school, the trio was sitting at their usual table.

"So…there you have it. There's something in my house."

"And your sure you didn't imagine it?"

"Positive."

Eli's eyes lit up and Clare's looked horrified.

She tried to throw in a nervous laugh "Um…wow."

"That's some fucked-up shit."

Adam nodded, not sure what to say about it anymore.

"Did you tell your paren-"

"Clare…"

"Aaaand that's a no…"

"Do your parents know _anything _at all about this 'thing'?"

"Well, they don't know anything about the little girl but I did tell them that _something's _in the house."

Clare was about to eat her sandwich, "Well maybe telling them _would _be the best thing…"

"Hm." Adam took a sip of his milk.

Somehow the week was way shorter than he intended and it was suddenly Sunday. He hadn't listened to Clare and mentioned his little experience on Wednesday. Hell, he didn't tell his mom about any little girl. They walked into the office on the top floor again. Adam saw the exact same people he'd seen his last appointment only this time, he was between the old man and his mother. But a few minutes later Audra stood up.

"Honey I have to use the bathroom if they call you just go ahead in."

"Ok."

She turned and walked out into the hallway. Adam turned away awkwardly from the old man. He really didn't want a conversation about shows that played in the 60s. He wasn't even _thought_ of then. 30 seconds later the door opened. He hoped it would be his turn but nope. It was Abby…holding her bunny doll in her arms. The therapist gestured to the old man to talk to him.

"Abby, why don't you sit down while gramps talks?"

She smiled, crawling into the chair next to Adam. He looked at the floor, zoning out. Then he felt a tiny finger tap his shoulder. He turned back to see that Abby was the one poking him.

He took a good look at her. She was adorable. Deep brown hair, her bangs pulled back by her headband. She was wearing a pink dress with flowers on it and dress shoes to match. Deep brown eyes that shined in light.

"What's your name?"

He smiled softly, not to make her nervous. "Adam."

She smiled perking up, she wasn't shy at all, "Mines Abby! I'm this many!" she held up seven fingers. "I turn eight tomorrow!"

"Well, happy early birthday."

She giggled, then she picked up her bunny next to her and sat it on the arm of the chair. "This is Ellie. My daddy gave her to me before he moved away."

Wait a second…"Moved away?"

"Yeah…my daddy doesn't live with us anymore."

Adam completely understood why such a sweet little girl was here now.

"Do you live with _your_ daddy?"

"Yes I do…and my mom and my brother."

"And your sister right?"

"…Wait, What?"

Her grandfather took her hand, "Ok Abby lets go-"

"No wait!" Adam stood up and kneeled to get to her eye-level. "What did you say?"

"You have a sister right? She was sitting next to you the last time I saw you."

Adam was incredibly confused.

She frowned, holding her bunny close. "She didn't look very nice…"

"Ok Abby…mommy's waiting in the car."

Adam stood up, she waved bye as they left the room. Audra passed them as they exited. She smiled at Abby before walking in, "She's a cutie isn't she?" Adam was hopelessly befuddled.

"Adam?"

He snapped back into reality, "Oh…yeah. Adorable."

"Adam Torres."

"Guess that's your cue."

Adam stood up from the chair and walked to the end of the hall. He opened the door. Leslie was at her desk signing some papers. She pushed her glasses up, smiling.

"Hello again Adam."

"Hey…" He walked over and at on the couch.

"How's your week been?"

"It's been…fine. Yours?"

She giggled walking over to the same chair in front of him, "Just wonderful. My niece came into town and she's been staying with me for the week."

Adam forced a smile, "That sounds nice."

"Oh it was!" She clicked her pen, crossing her leg and setting her clipboard on it. "So tell me, any bad news?"

Adam shrugged, "Nope."

"Any more fainting issues, or nightmares?"

Adam nodded, "No, not since our last meeting."

"Well that's good…" She wrote down a few scentences on her paper before looking back at him?

"I've wanted to ask, have you 'seen' that little girl?"

Adam opened his mouth, he began to think whether he should tell her or not. He was 50% sure that she'd think he was a schizo, or that he had psychosis…or both. No way she could think he was sane. But he _was _sane! Wasn't he? He was arguing in his head when he realized his mouth was open and she was waiting for her answer.

"No. No I have not."

"Ok…" A few more scentences.

"So, I don't know if you know but, your mother called me yesterday."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "She did?"

"Yes and she told me that you lost your vision on Monday and that you had to go to the hospital."

Adam leaned back in his seat, trying to act cool about everything when in reality, he was scared as hell. "Yeah…nothing serious. In fact, nothing at all…I just needed a check up."

"Really? Do you have any idea _why_? Did you see anything _before _you lost your vision?"

God he knew he wasn't making sense to her, there was no point in lying anymore he thought, he may as well just tell her. She's obviously had people like him. Maybe even worse than him. People who were on the verge of jumping off the building.

"Yes…"

"What did you see?"

"I saw…that girl…"

She looked confused, "Well, I'm sorry but I thought you said-"

"I was wrong. I _did _see her during the week. More than once."

"Well…when was the most recent time you saw her?"

He clutched the edge of the couch, shutting his eyes trying not to panic. He opened them again.

"Wednesday night, I don't know if it really was there but…I looked into the door leading to the attic,"

Leslie observed him carefully, she looked at his hands shaking.

"And there was a stuffed animal…"

Leslie herself leaned back in her chair. "A stuffed animal?"

"Yes M'am. A bear."

She went back to writing at her usual quick pace.

"Go on."

"I had no idea how it got there. I've never seen it before…so I went to pick it up then…"

He gulped, "This…white hand takes the doll and starts to drag it upstairs…I slammed the door closed and I slept in my brothers room that night."

"Have you been in the attic since then?"

"No…no I have not…"

The door opened, it was Audra, "Excuse me?"

Leslie looked up at her.

"I went to go ahead and pay the front desk but the wont accept debit cards…is there any where near by to get cash?"

"Yes there's a bank with an ATM machine down the road."

"Down the road…Adam, I'll be right back in time to pick you up but just sit in the waiting room if I'm not.

Adam nodded a 'yes'.

"Ok I'll be right back." Then she closed the door.

Leslie laughed looking at Adam, "She must really be the one to get things taken care of."

Adam rolled his eyes, "You can say that again…"

"Well ok…" her eyes scanned her notes back and forth before looking back up at him, "Adam, I know what your thinking."

"_If you knew what I was thinking…"_

"I don't think you are schizophrenic because believe me you have never met a truly schizophrenic person in your life. And I have. They are _nothing_ like you."

Adam's eyes widened, she really did know him. It was…amazing.

She got up and sat next to him. "I've also never had a patient as…calm and mature as you…"

Adam started to feel uncomfortable, he scooted closer to the arm of the couch away from her. "Thank you…I try."

She smiled at him. There was something…strange about her smile. He felt a hand rub back and forth on his thai. His shoulders tensed up and he laughed nervously, "What are you doing?"

"You know you're a very charming young man?"

Adam's cheeks got hot, he smiled. An incredibly freaked and unsure smile, "Mrs. Burkett, that…disturbs me."

She scooted closer, "What disturbs you?"

He threw her hand off, "The fact that your old enough to be my mom."

She leaned in more, "Oh age is a number honey…"

"Mrs. Burkett-"

"_Ms. _Burkett. Adam."

Ok this was REALLY uncomfortable for Adam. He stood up and he tried to rush to the door but he felt an arm wrap around his neck and a hand gently rest on his chest. Leslie leaned in over his shoulder, she sounded frighteningly intense and serious,

"You are like my husband in so many ways…" she breathed heavily kissing his cheek. He tried to bolt out of her grasp but she grabbed his wrist with her other hand. Adam got more and more horrified as he kept breathing harder and harder.

"You are a beautiful, young man. Beautiful…" she moved his bangs to the side kissing his cheek again only this time she caught the corner of his lip.

Adam gently held her hand that was precariously moving to his neck, "I hardly know you and already you show me who you truly are…" he had never been so disturbed in his life.

She let go, playing with his hair, "If anyone found out…I'd lose my job. And I _need _the money." She held his waist, kissing deeply into his neck.

Adam felt…intense. He started breathing in and out heavily. His heart started pounding. Then his vision began to blur on and off.

Oh shit…he knew what was happening. He started to feel nauseas.

"Ms. Burkett."

"Shh." She went back to digging into his neck with her lips.

"You should really let me go…"

"I'm just getting started." She put her hands on his shoulders. Her long red fingernails digging into his jacket. She kissed cheek again.

He started shaking like mad again, "I'm SERIOUS!" He was breathing erratically again but she wasn't listening.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Audra finally got out of that bank. It was the longest line she ever stood in, just to get $30. She was pulling up to the building when she noticed people crowding around the front entrance. She could hear police sirens in the distance. Cops putting up police tape in front of the entrance. She parked her car and rushed to the crowd.

"OH MY GOD!"

It was Leslie. Her bloody, dead body. Blood leaked from her head, her legs and arms contorted in a way they shouldn't. Her suit was torn and ripped. Shards of glass scattered into her arms and around her body. She backed away from the frightened crowd and looked up. The top window where her office was, was smashed.

"No…no Adam!" She pushed past the crowd, ducking under the tape and reaching for the door. A cop stopped her,

"M'am please-"

"No, please! My son is up there!"

"What?"

"He is one of her clients please let me go up!"

The officer gave a sympathetic expression, but he had to follow orders. "Miss, I'm sorry but I cant-"

"I don't care what you can't!" She shoved him aside running into the building. Her heels didn't make it any easier. She didn't want to waste time in the elevator and rushed up the stair way. She ran into the waiting room, the door leading to the hallway of offices was open, she could see men running back and forth down the hallway. She ran to the hallway and looked at the end where Leslie's office was. He saw two men in there. One standing up and the other crouching. They were both staring at a corner. She walked in.

"Adam?"

The cops turned around. The one that was crouched stood up and moved out of the way.

It _was_ Adam.

He was balled up in some sort of fetal position. Shaking, eyes wide and exhausted. Not saying anything. She slowly walked toward him. She looked at the window. It was in fact smashed. She slid down to her knees in front of him. There was something off about his eyes. They were…much lighter than before.

"Adam?" she gently touched his shoulder. He shuddered and gasped. His head shooting up at her. He shook even harder. She grabbed both his shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked as straight forward as she could.

He just looked up at her with the same expression as when she arrived. He continued shaking.

"Adam…lets go home." She lifted him to his feet. When she let go he almost fell back down. She grabbed his waist when he nearly reached the floor. She looked at him again. She could barley see the color of his eyes. Let alone his pupils. He was shaking even harder (if it was possible).

"Adam…come on." The police didn't say a word. They just moved out of her way as she helped Adam out of the room for the last time they'd ever been to that office.

**XFurubaX: ****So what do you think? Again! Don't be shy to review! I'd greatly appreciate it =D**


	8. Fate

_Audra sat at the dining room table, head in her hands, still shocked. Her husband sat next to her, looking at her, also shocked._

"_Did Adam say anything?"_

"_No."_

"_Did he…do anything?"_

"_If you mean have me find him in the corner shaking like a leaf than yes."_

"_God…Christ." He stood up walking around the table. Audra didn't move from her spot. "Where is _he now?"

"I put him to bed. He's probably sleeping."

"Probably in shock." He pulled out the chair and sat across from her now.

"It doesn't make any sense. I mean-ugh!" she stood up quickly, "GOD!"

"Audra calm down-"

"This is bullshit, that's what it is!"

"Well did she _seem_ suicidal? Maybe something was going on and she finally threw _herself_ out the window?"

"I don't know honey…please…" She fought back tears. She sighed and let it go. "If she wanted to, why would she do it in front of her client?"

He stood up, "No one knows another persons mind…"

Audra turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"What you just said…we don't even know our own son's mind…"

He wrapped his arms around her as she dropped all of her weight, practically leaning her head on his neck. For once she couldn't be the stronger one. Not this time. Not now.

Drew peaked through Adam's door. "Adam?" he whispered into the room. He casually stepped in. He could tell by the up and down movement of Adam's chest that he was most likely sleeping. Drew had to get an earful about not letting your eye off of him no longer for 15 minutes when they came home. Drew was irrevocably confused and shocked that his therapist jumped out of a window…possibly jumped anyway. He sat at the edge of the bed, trying not to wake him. He seemed peaceful enough…for someone who just watched someone die. Adam stirred, Drew rushed off the bed backing up a little, he wouldn't have wanted to be that close when he woke up. 

He turned to his side.

Drew sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to see Adam shocked again. His mom had spend hours in the room with Adam trying to calm him down, then to get him to explain what happened. But he wouldn't talk. He unexpectedly leaned back a little more, hearing a lock click behind him. He was leaning on the closet door. 

"_This is what's causing everything…"_

He looked back at the sleeping Adam. He stared at the handle, reaching for it and turning it, he decided to go up there and finally figure out what was the center of this fuckary. He opened it. Turning at gazing at the attic door, was about to put an end to this. He calmly opened the door and walked up the stairs.

Nothing was in sight. Except for a spider spinning a web to match the others, and mounds of dust in every corner. There was something there that Adam had never mentioned. A light bulb with a string attached.

Thank god.

He reached for it giving it a tug. It made a huge difference. He looked around and still nothing. He sighed, a little disappointed… and weirded out. Drew turned walking to the stair case but then in the corner he was sure he gave a good look at…was occupied by something. Drew walked toward it.

It was a teddy bear. A coffee-colored teddy bear. It looked brand new. He gulped. Beads of sweat dripped from his hair. He went to touch it but he felt a presence right next to him…telling him not to touch 'him' and that 'he' was theirs. Almost like he had just touched a burning stove his hand flinched away. The presence vanished. But he could hear a voice echoing the words he had just heard. But it was coming from…Adam's room.

He looked down the stairs, "Adam?"

No response.

"Hey! Adam!"

He walked down the stairs and into Adam's room. Adam was still sleeping like a baby.

Drew could've sworn he heard voices…crap now _he_ was loosing it. He turned around to close the door…and there she was…black dress, crystal-blue eyes, dark hair that covered her face. Staring at him. She began to dissolve into ash.

"OH SHIT!" He immediately leaped backward into Adam's desk. Adam jumped up from his pillow, looking around the room frantically,

"WHAT? WHAT?"

Drew's lower back met the edge of the desk as he fell to the floor. The girl was gone but the fear was still present. "Oh my god…" He clutched his chest, trying to slow his heart beat. He breathed in and out until he was feeling lightheaded. Adam stared frightened at his closet door wide open then stared at Drew.

"What's wrong? Why are you in here?"

"I was…checking on you…"

Adam was still shaky from the sudden scream that awoke him. He breathed trying to get the words out, "What…happened?"

"I'm sorry…I…was walking in your attic and I almost fell down the stairs is all."

Adam raised his eyebrow suspiciously. He turned to his closet…then back.

"But you…I saw you-"

"That's all that happened." He stood up, his back hurt from the force of wood pinching into his skin. "I'll close the door."

Adam watched his brother casually walk inside, hearing a door shut, then walk out. He kicked the door behind him closed.

"What were you doing in the at-"

"That's not important. Adam I wanted to talk to you about…earlier."

"You mean…Ms. Burkett…"

Drew sat next to him nodding.

Adam sighed, tired and aggravated about the whole thing. "Andrew I'm not sure what happened."

"Well Adam I hate to point it out but…you were the only one there."

"Well I blanked out! Everything went black and I-!" He groaned, annoyed with the whole thing. He felt like an idiot. He knew Drew wouldn't get it.

"Adam, just tell me what happened _before_ she…you know."

How could Adam have forgotten that horrid memory?

"You swear you won't say anything?"

Drew made a hand motion, "Swear."

"Okay…" Adam leaned over so he could make sure no one was outside the door or in the hallway.

"When we were…doing the session…she…touched me."

It took Drew a second…but then his eyes got wide, "She what-!"

Adam slapped his hand on his mouth. "Keep it down!"

Drew licked his hand, Adam snatched it off before wiping the slobber on Drew's jeans. Drew was still heavily shocked. It was the last thing he expected. "Oh my god…Tell me exactly what happened."

"She sat next to me and…she kept telling me things."

"Like…"

"Like how she's not married anymore and…that I'm the most mature patient she's had."

"Ok?"

"She kissed my cheek and my neck and she was touching my chest."

"Wait so she didn't figure out-"

"Outside of my shirt. Anyways, I start to feel nauseas and I can't see anything out of no where and…she's gone."

"She's _gone_?"

"Yeah…" Adam sat up more in his bed, "I was standing alone in the room really confused and…I see the window smashed and I look out of it…"

Adam shuddered,

"There she is…Ms. Burkett." Adam laughed nervously but after a second lost it.

"So…you don't remember anything?"

Adam nodded but then he winced in confusion, "Actually…not _really_…After I looked at her, I start to fade a little like…I feel like I'm passing out…and I think I did but…that doesn't explain how I was sitting upright in the car when I woke up."

"Adam, mom said you were wide awake and flipping out when she found you."

"But…I…" Adam couldn't take the confusion anymore. It was becoming more like an interrogation than trying solving a problem.

"You know Adam you've been through a lot today…how about I…leave you alone?"

Adam liked that idea. Mostly…

"Ok…thanks."

Drew seemed eager to get out of that room which baffled Adam…why wasn't _he _the one who wanted to get out of the room? Why the hell was Drew so freaked out? Why the fuck couldn't he remember why his therapist died? God…it was torture. He wanted to fucking run away. Leave the house and finally get rid of his troubles, leaving everything behind not caring. He wanted the girl out of his closet and out of his head. Instead he laid his head back down, watching the light outside of his window get darker and darker. He couldn't fall asleep, instead, he listened to the crickets chirp from the tree outside.

Drew dressed into his night clothes in the laundry room, tossing his day clothes into the washing machine. It was a school night, and if his mom caught him staying up at night playing pointless games or finding pictures of girls he'd have to face the wrath. He walked upstairs past the bathroom, then Adam's room. The door was shut. Which was weird 'cause last time he left, it was wide open. He shrugged it off and wasn't even past his own doorway when he heard a voice,

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

It sounded like Adam…

"_Because you've occupied my room…and I need a living space."_

That also, sounded like Adam…He walked to the door…

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

Drew could tell he was trying to be quiet. He leaned his ear on the door.

"_You are mine…Mine. And nobody else's."_

"_But why me?"_

…

"_Why do you want me so badly? It's so-"_

"_Because you're the only one I've found who's foolish enough to open the door."_

"_How the fuck did I know?"_

"_I should be happy you didn't…I never would've been free."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm part of you."_

"_No your not."_

"_Well now I am…a part of you that you could never imagine…"_

Drew heard soft maniacal laughter from his room. He opened it, walking in. He saw the silhouette of Adam sitting up in his bed. Drew switched on the light and Adam…looked completely normal.

"Adam?"

He confusedly looked at Drew, "yeah?" He didn't seem to be focused.

"Who were you talking to?"

Adam's eyes moved around the room before he turned back to Drew, "No one. Why?"

Drew opened his mouth, befuddled. He backed out of the room turning out the light, "Never mind…good night."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Adam laid on his bed all morning. He didn't bother to shower or get dressed for school. He did NOT want to be around a bunch of people after having his therapist throw herself at him then throw herself out of a window.

Audra called from downstairs, "Boys! Come on! You've got eleven miles of biking to do!"

Adam ignored her completely. He ignored the rapid footsteps that trudged past his room to downstairs.

He knew they were talking about him. He could hear his mom and Drew.

"_Where's Adam?"_

"_I don't know I didn't hear him get up to take a shower."_

"_Why isn't he getting ready?"_

"_Mom, I think he isn't exactly ready to get up and face the world after yesterday…"_

Adam tried tuning them out. He'd rather _not _be reminded of yesterday. Just a day to unwind and forget about it. After a while he heard footsteps walk up the stairs and into his room.

Weight dropped down behind him and he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…" It was his mother. Her voice was unusually soft and comforting.

"You still upset about yesterday?"

Adam looked at her with his eyes before turning back to the wall. He curled up a little more.

"Hey, just relax ok?" 

Adam mumbled, "I never wanted to see someone die…" tears filled up, but he was able to fight them.

She rubbed his shoulder. Kissing his head before walking out.

At school, Eli and Clare sat on both sides of the empty desk in their English class. Eli shot Clare a concerned look as she returned one. Later at lunch they sat alone at their usual table outside. Clare stared at her container of salad as she picked at the little tomatoes with her spork. Eli kept zoning out with thoughts of what might be happening to Adam and found himself staring at the table.

"Do you think he lost his sight again?"

"I don't know Clare bell."

Clare dropped the spork into the salad and folded her arms. "Has he called you or texted you about anything weird at his new house?"

"Nope. I haven't heard from him all weekend."

Clare sighed, twirling her short blond hair.

"Maybe I should check this house out myself…"

Out of the blue, Drew showed up. Dropping his bag and sitting on the stool in between the two. "Hey guys, seats not taken so…"

Eli and Clare looked at him confused, and then at each other awkwardly. Drew gave them a casual smile as if they actually knew each other, "So, how's life? Classes good? Catch some good…shows lately…?" Clare forced an awkward smile, and Eli just stared at him confused. Drew opened his mouth with a wide smile…then slammed his hands on the table dropping it, startling them.

"Listen guys, I really need help with Adam and I know you guys are both friends with him. Right?"

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Yes…we are."

"Good. Ok…where do I start?"

-xXx-

All of the sections had been called and it was now time to dig in on the cafeteria's serving. Except for Drew who was talking up a storm to Clare and Eli finally finishing his story.

"So wait, Adam _and _you are seeing her?"

"Yes…"

Clare got worried, she was starting to feel like she was the only rational person left. Eli looked at him and gestured him to continue.

"Well, I've only seen her once. But Adam…he's seen her like…three times since we've moved in. I mean…he's had nightmares, sleepwalking a-"

"Wait!"

He looked over at Clare, "Sleep walking?"

"He never told you?"

The two nodded.

Drew inhaled, he hated details.

"'tknowhewasIbroughthimbackup." He replied mashing his words together in one breath.

Clare didn't understand a word he just said, "Ok…"

"Look, you're his brother, aren't you supposed to be helping him out?"

"I tried but…the day after he lost his sight…he…" God forbid he forgotten this, "He attacked me, bit my hand."

Eli was shocked, "He _attacked_ you?"

"Like some wild dog!"

"Wait, this doesn't make sense, Adam's not violent."

"Adam, isn't even _aggressive_! He'd do anything to get _out _of a fight."

Clare just looked at Drew frightened and confused. Eli was puzzled. Adam maliciously biting Drew? Adam attacking someone period?

"So…where is he now?"

"Home. We had an incident with his therapist yesterday and he wouldn't leave his roo-" Drew just had an epiphany. "His room!"

"What about it?"

"Last night, there was someone in his room!"

"Who?"

"Actually…no one. When I walked in."

Clare smacked her head, "Ok I'm really confused!"

"What happened in his room?"

"Last night!"

Eli stared, for the first time, he was actually feeling…anxious.

"Last night…I could hear Adam in his room. He was alone in his room talking to himself…"

"Adam? Talking to himself?"

"Yes! Asking himself questions and then answering them in a different tone…"

Clare and Eli were both confused now. "Well…this is all…a lot to take in…"

"I know I know…but all I'm saying is…" he spun his hand in the air, trying to force the words out, "I need help."

Clare held her mouth open, as did Eli. He was hesitant to answer to someone he barley knew, despite knowing everything about Adam. And yet he saw a look of pity in his eyes. A look that cried 'please help me, I'm humiliating myself enough already'

"Ok…I'll come by after school."

At home, Adam laid on his bed still. He just couldn't find a reason to get up. He heard the phone ring downstairs. Audra had stayed home to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Adam, half-asleep, listened.

"_Hello?…Yes, this is she…about…yesterday?…Leslie Burkett…yes my son was one of her patients…yes…yes…I see…ok…we'll be right over."_

He heard the phone be thrown on the receiver.

"Adam! We're going out!"

He had no idea where they were going when he was in the car. He expected it to be an emergency work meeting and she couldn't leave him at the house alone…but then he realized they were pulling into…a police station?

"Uh…mom-"

"I know…just stay calm and…act like you _didn't _watch her jump out a window…"

They walked in and were immediately greeted by a young man who looked about in his late 20s in an officer suit.

"Torres, right?"

Audra nodded, Adam lowered his head, nervously looking at him.

"Please come this way."

They walked into an office, where two officers sat at a desk with a small television set behind them.

"Have a seat, both of you." They each sat in a chair in front of the desk.

A hunky man sat up, observing the two carefully, "You are the last patient she had before Leslie Burkett's presumed suicide right?"

Adam nodded, the butterflies in his stomach started to fade. He was sure they were only asking questions.

"Well. After the body was removed, we did some research…did you know that Leslie Burkett was a convicted pedophile?"

Adam looked down at the floor. Audra's jaw dropped as she got her suspicious eyes, "Adam, did she-"

"M'am, we inform you to stay calm and let me finish."

She closed her mouth, crossing her legs. He was the first man Adam had seen to make her shut up. Maybe if his dad wore a badge…

"So yes. She was once accused of…sleeping with one of her patients, but at trial, she was found innocent and kept her job."

Adam…tried to speak but all that came out was a nervous 'oh'…

"Yes…now about her death…" 

Adam raised his head, as did Audra's.

"There are security cameras in every office. And we have this footage…" the other officer clicked it on and pressed play on the VCR player. Audra leaned in closer. Adam remained exactly where he was.

On the TV, it was when Leslie had her arms around Adam. There was no sound. Just bright, vivid footage. Audra gasped.

"Adam…" she grabbed his arm. It wasn't to penalize him…well at least he hoped, to comfort him and physically ask why he didn't tell her. But he didn't respond. He looked around before looking back at the set.

On the footage Adam jabbed her with his elbow breaking her grasp. But then, he grabbed her by the neck and shoulder and they both fell to the floor.

"Adam…" her hold on his arm tightened. His eyes widened, he didn't remember any of this!

"_Oh…god…please don't tell me I…"_

Adam bent Leslies arm in a distorted, (and uncomfortable) looking way. He violently yanked it and on her face she looked like she was screaming in pain.

He was shocked and horrified by this. _HE _did _THAT?_ He looked at his mom, her other hand was at her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

Adam turned back to the footage. Leslie was standing in front of the window trying to fight Adam off. Her hands on his wrists. Adam's head yanked at her, biting her hand off. She let her other hand go to get it off but then…Adam took his free hand, forcibly pressing his hand into her stomach and yanking his arm forward…she was sent flying out of the window and she disappeared. Adam was just standing there afterward…then the camera went static.

Audra had let go, and Adam's were full of fright, confusion and terror. He held his head in his hands for a second before looking back at the blank TV. He could hear muffled sobs from his mother next to him. 

"I think we'll have to ask you some questions."

Adam couldn't even look at his mother and she couldn't look at him. Adam was just as shocked as she was. He couldn't speak to her. The drive home seemed like an eternity as when they got home, he rushed up to his room, locking the door behind him sliding down to the floor…letting out a little bawl. Tears rushed out of his eyes as he buried his face into his knees. Audra sat at the table downstairs doing the exact same thing.

School had ended and Eli was driving Clare home.

"So wait your not going to the Torres' house?"

"I don't know Clare but right now, I just want to get _you _home."

"Well…Adam's your best friend why wouldn't you want to help him?"

They came to a stop sign, "For one thing Clare, I don't know where their new house is."

"Drew gave you the address,"

"I forgot it."

"You stored it in your cell phone notes."

"You know Clare, maybe I forget my own pass code sometimes."

Clare looked at the road ahead of them…after a while Eli saw her smiling. "What?"

"Nothing."

Eli could tell when she was using sarcasm, "Come on what are you smiling at?"

She giggled a little before talking, "It's because your scared."

The smirk left Eli's face as he turned to the left. "What are you talking about?"

"Your scared, that's why you don't want to confront Adam about everything-"

"Clare!" She jumped a little in her seat. She faced out the window…not wanting to incur his temper…he let out a defeated sigh. "You know what if it makes you feel any better, we'll go right now." He put on his left blinker. "I'll make a U-turn here…" 

They made their way through traffic and ended up driving through the suburban homes as he kept looking back and forth between the house number on his phone and the house numbers on the mail boxes. The farther down the street they got, the older and creepier looking the houses got…at least to them. As he drove he saw a bunch of people out on their front yard. They all looked like they were in a frenzy. Eli didn't observe them closely enough but luckily he had Clare.

"Eli…is that _Adam_?"

"What?" He slammed on the breaks shooting his head to the people.

It _was _Adam. And his whole family. Audra had Drew, who was clutching his hand, they were running inside. Meanwhile they saw Adam, struggling to get his father to let go of his wrist. They were yelling but they couldn't figure out what they were saying. Adam didn't look like himself…he looked enraged and like he wanted to kill him. His eyes were incredibly light compared to his usual color. Adam fell to the floor and it looked like his father was _trying _to keep him there.

Eli looked at Clare, "Do you still want to go?"

Clare held her mouth agape. "Uh uh."

Eli put his foot gently on the gas petal. Slowly driving away, keeping his eyes on the struggling two until he couldn't see them anymore. 


	9. Another Chance

It just kept getting worse for the Torres',

Audra was ranting hysterically about Adam's behavior, their father was repeatedly asking whether to unlock Adam's door or not, and Drew stood at the sink with his elbows on the edge, clutching his hand and pressing it against his face. It had teeth marks again but this time his knuckles actually were cracked and the back of one of fingers was bleeding. It was probably caused when he snatched it out of Adam's mouth and his tooth scraped against it…He shuddered just thinking about it all over again.

He had gotten home from school expecting Adam to still be in bed and his mom probably standing outside his door begging him to get out. Instead, he found out that his brother _shoved _his therapist out the window and when he went to his room to talk to him…Adam darted toward him. They struggled and fought all the way downstairs and out to the front yard. He was surprised no one had called the cops…or maybe they haven't arrived yet.

He listened to his mother bawl hysterically and mumble intelligible words that he couldn't understand. His father's yelling didn't make it any better. He was starting to wonder if he was the only _sane _person left in the family…he was wondering what the fuck Adam was doing locked up in his room.

He washed off the little dab of blood on his finger before wrapping a band-aid around it. He walked passed the piano room where his parents argued and fussed and toward the stairway. He was about to flounce into his room when he heard a soft whine from behind Adam's shut door.

Was he crying?

Drew leaned his ear against the door. He could hear whimper and groans…like he was in pain. The door suddenly banged against him. Like something heavy was thrown at the door.

God what the hell was he doing _now_?

Another bang…

Adam was trying to break the door in.

"_Please make it stop…"_

What the fuck?

Adam bashed against the door again as Drew started to wonder if Adam knew he was standing out there.

"_Stop…ugh."_

Another loud crash. Adam cried out in either extreme anger or extreme pain. Possibly both. He sounded like he was struggling as the time lapse between each bang decreased. Drew backed into his room and slammed the door shut. The bangs and screams soon seized, as well as the arguing from downstairs which was replaced with silence. The sun started to set and the silence was still unbroken. Drew didn't like this…he hadn't heard anyone walk upstairs, he hadn't heard Adam make any kind of disturbance in his room, nor anyone let him out. He didn't even hear a fly buzz by.

He gained the nerve to stand up and walk by Adam's room and down the stairs. He stopped on the second- to last step and peered over the window in the piano room. His mom was on the phone. She looked like all she had been doing was crying. He hand over her mouth, leaning against the wall with an anxious look in her eyes. His dad sat in the couch with his head in his hands. He heard a faint mumble from his mom but couldn't understand her. Who was she talking to he wondered…maybe another therapist…or better, a psychiatrist.

Maybe even the cops…

Would they really arrest there _son_? As much as Drew hated it…he though it was a fantastic idea…but he couldn't bear the thought of him living the life he didn't deserve…alone and afraid all the time…but wasn't that the life he was living _now_? His mother's eyes looked toward the stair case, Drew quickly whirled behind the wall. He snuck back upstairs and sat on his bed, pretending he never even moved. He started to hear the patter of rain on the roof.

Weird…it didn't even look like rain just minutes ago…how many minutes even passed? His finger twitched, and he gently rubbed his thumb on the band-aid back and forth…Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He dug into it and looked at the id. Eli.

He walked over and shut his door before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, I drove by today but then I saw…you out on your front lawn…What the fuck was going on over there? I haven't been able to get my mind off it."_

"Adam…attacked me again…this time he cut one of my fingers but that was partially my fault." He answered, sitting back on his bed.

"_He attacked you? With no reason?"_

"None! I opened his door to talk to him and all the sudden and jumped at me and…you can figure out the rest…"

"_God damn…where's Adam now? I was gonna text him but…"_

"Dad locked him in his room…he's been in sheer silence for about 5 minutes…"

"_That's good…right?"_

"I'm not sure…but…" He sighed, irritated. "I think Adam's schizophrenic…or he might have a disorder…like-a split personality or something."

"_Well before his therapist died, did she say anything about that?"_

His therapist!

"Actually…Eli…" He cleared his throat, "Adam…threw his therapist out the window."

There was a brief silence and in the background aside from rain he heard a dumbfounded _oh my god _on the other side of the phone.

"_Ah…Eh-did…was there-"_

"There was no reason! My brothers fucking insane!"

"_Drew, there's gotta be something driving him to do it…I mean you've seen that girl-"_

"Enough with that bullshit, there is no fucking girl!"

"_Then what the hell did you see the other day?"_

Drew didn't respond…he just sat and waited for the now apparently wise Eli to talk.

"_Look, if you think he's psycho, give him fucking medication or something. But I think as his brother, you should help him."_

"And why the hell didn't his best friend get out the fucking death car and help him?"

Another brief silence…until he heard footsteps up the stairway.

"Look, alright, alright I'll help him but only if you help him I gotta go!" He slid down his phone automatically hanging up. He walked to his door and carefully opened it making sure no one would notice. He peaked through the crack between his door and the door frame. He saw his mother and his father. His mother held a key in her hand and slowly unlocked the door to Adam's room.

Drew could NOT miss this. He walked out in front of the door but his father held him back as far as possible. Audra opened the door a crack.

"Adam?"

She pushed it open all the way. Adam wasn't in his room…the closet door however was completely open. His father walked in front of the two and led them up the stairs to the attic.

"Adam?" he called harshly, "Adam, you get down here we need to talk."

No response.

The three slowly walked up and once they were at the top, they started looking around in every corner. Drew could barley see Adam curled up in a corner, head in his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. He tapped his mom and pointed him out. She carefully walked toward him and knelt down to be eye-leveled. She reached out a hand, gently rubbing his shoulder.

She kept her voice soft and gentle. "Adam?"

He didn't move a muscle.

"Adam? Sweetie?" she knelt a little closer, trying to hug him. "Please talk to us…"

He lifted his head. He looked perfectly normal, despite a littler paler than usual.

"Adam. We need to talk."

His eyes were full of remorse. He looked up at Drew, who stared back at him with an…unreadable mask. He apologized in his thoughts before looking at his mother.

"I'll be down in a minute." He curled back up in his little ball and everyone left him alone.

After fifteen minutes Adam finally decided to walk downstairs and face his family…or at least what used to be his family. They sat in the piano room, all upset…including Drew…who just got the details. He slowly walked in, not sure what to say. He was relieved he didn't have to when his mom stood up to talk to him.

"Adam…" she closed her eyes, he could see by her expression she was trying not to cry. And that she was struggling. "We love you…very, very much…"

Adam got a horrible feeling…he felt nothing when she uttered those words.

"This is why we…have to do this…so you won't get hurt."

Adam kept quiet, he couldn't look at any of them in the eye. "Doing what?"

Audra breathed in…then nothing. Adam looked up at her, waiting for her to tell him…

…

He hated the silence. It made him more and more anxious to know what she wanted to do with him. He got even worse when he heard a knock on the door. Audra jumped a little when she head it. She didn't look very happy…

"Who's that?"

"You came down at the right time…"

The whole family walked to the front door. Audra froze when she reached for the knob…but it didn't last long enough. She opened it, and…

Two average men stood there. It was starting to pour. Adam tried to look at the car in the driveway. It looked like an average car…albeit the red and blue lights on top…

"Mom…who is this?"

Audra looked back at him before she started to close the door. "excuse us…" they nodded, seemingly understanding.

"Adam-"

"I don't need the stalling just tell me what's going on!"

"We're putting you, in a mental hospital! Alright?"

Adam couldn't speak…he knew something like this was coming…but a place as miserable and cold as a mental hospital? He was perfectly fine! At least to him…and Drew…at least he thought. He stood there, mouth slightly open and he stared into his mothers eyes.

What the hell was he supposed to say?

"…why?"

"Because your too dangerous for us Adam! Your too dangerous for the people at your school! For people around you! Your too dangerous for yourself Adam!"

"I can get better! I swear I will never leave the house again if you just…don't send me away." Why this? Why?

"Adam! We don't know what it is and you might get better there-"

"Or worse."

His mom was starting to get angry, "Adam don't talk back-"

"Mom…I swear I'm not crazy…its not me…"

Audra let out a laugh to cover up the anger, "Oh…Adam-"

"It isn't…there's something else…with us…in this house,"

The smile remained on her face, "Adam, please."

"It controls me…its inside my head and it won't get out-"

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

Adam stopped…he realized he was only making it worse…He was actually waiting for Drew to chime in and help…but instead he stood there…he couldn't tell if he was sad or just zoning out.

"Adam…We're doing this…because we love you." tears streamed down her face.

"So your abandoning me because you love me?" He fought back tears himself, "What kind of fucking mother are you?" What the hell did he just say? And Why?

"_Crap…"_

Audra opened the door she looked at him…deeply saddened. "I promise, you'll still see us."

"Mom…"

Audra was able to force Adam out of the door, but the men didn't look at him nor grab him…which was odd since Adam had always imagined people being man-handled into the car. Right on cue, they grabbed his shoulders (not forcefully however) and started to take him to the car.

"Ok…lets go-"

"Wait!" Adam shook them off and looked at Drew, pleading in his eyes to help him. "Andrew…you believe me right?"

Drew's eyes widened, he opened his mouth as Adam continued to speak, "You know I'm not crazy right? You know this is a…_huge _misunderstanding right?" He forced a hopeful smile.

Drew was about to respond…but then he looked at the bandage on his finger…

…

"No. I don't."

Adam immediately dropped his smile. The men grabbed his arms turning him around telling him to come on. He heard the door slam shut behind him. Audra fell against her husband bawling her eyes out as he comforted her, nearly doing the same. Drew sat on a step…not sure what to do. Nor if he was upset or not…

They had just reached the car and Adam's face was expressionless, and he had no idea what to do anymore…One of the men opened the door, "Ok…lets get you in an-" he stopped. Adam violently clawed at his face before kicking the other man behind him. The clawed man cried out in pain and pressed against his scarred cheek. He fell into the wet, muddy grass below. The other didn't even pay attention to Adam, who was running off, and tried to help him up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"He's right…FUCK!"

"Get in the car, GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Eli sat on the computer, searching every single thing possible that could be wrong with Adam…

Psychosis? Nope.

Borderline personality disorder? Definitely a no.

Associative Identity Disorder? …Possibly…

Schizophrenia? What the hell?

He exited out of the tab before shutting down the computer. There was nothing wrong with Adam. Besides, most of those things are genetic…or caused by some sort of trauma. _Has_ Adam had trauma? Does he consider being thrown through a glass door trauma? What exactly _is _trauma anyway? If they're from the typical abuse, violence and…sexual molestations that are usual categories, then he's never had anything traumatic happen.

…Right?

His mother called from downstairs, her usual cheery voice.

"Yeah mom?"

"Can you get your father's power tools from the garage? He's working on the-"

"I know! The ceiling fans."

His dad wasn't exactly mister fix-it…but the house hasn't burned down…yet. He grabbed the key from the rack by the back door and walked out into the rain. There garage wasn't connected to the house like most were…It made room for another work office. As he headed to the door on the side…he saw it open…just a crack.

"The hell?"

His father probably left it open again while grabbing something. But you can never be too careful. He slowly opened the door and flicked on the light.

"Hello?"

There wasn't a single sound besides the pouring rain behind him. He walked to the little table by the wall and grabbed the tool kit before he _did _hear something. It sounded like whining and sniffling. He put the box down and he looked at the corner. There wasn't enough light to see it where he was from but he knew someone was there…he slowly walked closer…holding out the key to its sharpest point…

"Who's there?"

He stepped closer and knelt down…

_Adam? What the fuck?_

His face buried into his knees, shuddering every few seconds. Eli dropped the key, what was he supposed to say? First of all, make sure it really was him.

"Adam?" he touched his shoulder. Adam lifted his head. He was soaking wet, his eyes gleaming presumably from tears and a sorrowful, pitiful look on his face.

"Why are you in my garage?" He tried to lighten things up by joking with it.

Adam sniffled, "They tried to abandon me…think I'm crazy." He welled up a little more… "Its not me. Its not my fault."

"_Wait, what?"_

"Wait…this is about the house thing…isn't it?"

Adam looked at the floor, "I cant go back…I'll only end up hurting them. They look at me and all they see is…this psychotic freak. They won't believe me and…even I think I'm crazy." He looked up at Eli, his eyes practically begging for just a hint of empathy.

Eli could cry himself just looking at how pitiful he is…he looked like a lost puppy.

"Adam…your not crazy."

"Then what am I? A schizo? A-a one of those…double-people-?Split-personality or something?"

"Adam, your not _anything_. But I have to be honest…most people wouldn't believe that a…creepy little girl lives in their attic.

"So…they try to send me to a mental hospital?"

"_Mental hospital-what?"_

"What?"

Adam looked down, caught. "I got away from them and ran…all the way here to hide."

"Well…there gonna find out sometime-"

"They won't care…"

God, how bad he felt.

"They don't want me back." Adam said positive about what he said. He looked up at Eli with sorrowful blue eyes. Eli sat there, silent for a moment.

"Adam…I believe you."

Adam looked down again.

"I really do Adam…and if they don't want you, you can crash here for a while no big deal."

Adam looked at Eli once again, a bit of skepticism in his eyes.

"Adam, I seriously don't think a few little…experiences make you crazy."

Adam looked at the wall…then once again, at Eli. Eli smiled, not his usual smirk which kind of surprised Adam, and it…made him smile a little as well.

The rain began to light up.

**XFurubaX: Well, what do you think? BROMANCE =D! Once again review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Finding Another Solution

Adam stood in front of the mirror, drying his face and hair with a small washcloth as Eli tossed in a black shirt and a pair of jeans, "Here, wear this while yours dry."

"Thanks."

Eli pulled the door closed. He gasped when he turned around to his mom standing right behind him, "Please don't do that." he said putting his hand on his chest.

"Who was that?"

"_Crap" _"Who was who?"

His mom gently pushed him aside opening the door, Adam was just about to take off his shirt. He smiled nervously, "Hi Mrs. Goldsworthy…"

"Hello…Adam." She replied smiling. She closed the door and turned around to Eli.

"I was going to tell you-"

"Why is your friend in my bathroom…putting on your clothes?"

Eli shrugged, "Because…he was soaked and he can't change any where else."

She put her hands on her hips "Don't be funny."

Eli sighed, "He's having really bad family problems at home and…I told him he could crash here until he works things out."

"Eli-"

"Mom, he's got no where else to go."

She closed her eyes sighing…Eli just looked at her…he knew that look. It was when she was thinking of a way of saying no without seeming mean. He was hoping it was one of those situations where she couldn't think of anything nice except 'yes'. She opened her eyes.

"Ok…ok. Only for a little while."

Eli sighed relieved that he wouldn't have to _beg _"Thank you."

Later on in the night Eli set up pillows on the couch downstairs and he brought out a thick blanket from the laundry room. He walked upstairs back to his room.

"Don't worry the couch is more comfy than it looks, just ask my dad. He's fallen asleep on it many-"

Adam was asleep on his bed. Wrapped under the sheets and everything. One arm tucked under the pillow the other dangling off the bed. He laid peacefully and undisturbed. Eli was thinking of waking him up but…c'mon a guy gets kicked out of his own house by his family and doesn't even get to sleep on a bed? Instead, he walked back downstairs.

"Thank god that couch is comfy…"

Soon enough it was about one in the morning. Adam began to stir in his sleep and moan a little. He shifted from his side, to flat on his back. He blinked his eyes, seeing nothing but the pitch black darkness. He turned his head and again, saw nothing but the wall of Eli's room and the door slightly open. He turned back over to his side facing the wall, happy that he could sleep peacefully for one night. Then he felt something wet drip on his cheek and run down his face. He opened his eyes again. Another drop. He reached with his finger on the liquid and looked at it. It was dark…it wasn't water…so what the hell was it? He looked closer. Blood?

He wiped it off on the pillow before turning on his back again…above him he saw Leslie…Blood dripping from her hairline down her face, a frightened look on her face…as Adam's. He then turned to look toward the door, the girl, laying right next to him.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Adam leapt up from the pillow, gasping for breath and looking around the room frantically. He touched his cheek, no wet spot…no blood. He took a few more breaths before he finally calmed down. He flipped the pillow over to lay on the cooler side, sighing one last time before falling back down. He closed his eyes.

"_Bad dream…Ok. Stupid…nightmare."_

He opened them to position his pillow but then he noticed something weird. He saw something leaning against the wall, or sitting. It was TINY. He just wasn't sure what it was. He could hear a car from outside pass by. And as the headlights gleamed in through the window. He saw…a teddy bear.

His eyes widened and he felt more awake than ever. He tried to turn to his side, he curled up one of his legs and then that's when it happened. His right leg, caused him excruciating, unbearable pain. Adam cringed; tightly closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. _Death _could've hurt less. He straightened his leg out, laying flat on his back. The less he moved, the less it hurt. His other leg caused him pain even worse than the first. He struggled trying not to cry at the indescribable, dreadful pain. It spread through out his entire body, including the headache, which was the worst of it all. A single tear escaped his right eye as he twitched and winced and cringed. He was in too much pain to even try to call for help. Suddenly he couldn't move. It was so dark he couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or not. He couldn't move his arms or hands, nor his legs or feet. He tried opening his mouth but he felt as if a hand covered it and that the bed was swallowing him up. He tried to break free, tried to make a single motion but couldn't. Above him, the little girl, bright blue eyes, gently crawled on top of his body. He knew he was awake because his pain grew worse and worse the closer she got to his face. He shut his eyes tightly.

Eli was sleeping on the couch completely undisturbed. He had left the TV on and the remote, flat on the floor beneath his hand, dangling off the couch. He inhaled through his nose before blinking and sitting upright a little. He had a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night. Whenever he was asleep he always knew that he forgot to do something and his body would wake him up until he fixed whatever it was. In this case, it was to turn off the television. Drowsy and rubbing his eyes, he reached down for the remote and switched off the TV. When he did, he looked over at the bottom of the staircase. He jumped a little, a soft gasp escaped when he saw Adam standing there. He laughed a little.

"God, you scared me what are you doing?" He whispered.

Adam stared at him, with a dark and cold expression. What was he looking at?

"Adam?"

Adam suddenly moved, he walked slowly to the front door, staring at Eli the entire time until he was finally out the door. Eli sat there, confused beyond belief. He stood up rushing to the front door which Adam left open.

"Adam!"

When he got there, Adam had vanished. No where in sight. Eli looked all around the front yard and down both sides of the street…no where.

"Shit!"

Adam was miles away from Eli's neighborhood. He was sitting behind an old, abandoned building, confused and afraid. He had no idea where he was nor how he got there. He decided he'd try to figure out where he was. He looked around him, nothing but an empty dumpster, a led pipe and a few bullet shells laying around.

"_Well a fights certainly happened around here…"_

He just wanted to go anywhere. Anywhere that had a bed, with warm blankets and a cushiony pillow. He curled up…something still didn't feel right inside of him…he didn't know why but…he wanted to go back to his house and…sit in the attic. Hell, his parents would kick him out upon sight. He raised his head when he heard a whine from next to him…a puppy laid there…he didn't notice it when he got there. A golden retriever. Adam was tempted to lay down with it…but that puppy was free unlike him. Maybe…lost. Adam had always wanted a puppy but his father was allergic. He stared at it and the puppy stared back…gazing into his eyes. What was it doing Adam wondered. Why was it looking at him like…like _that_? Crap, what if it was staring into his soul…what if it was reading everything about him?

Watching him…

Looking into all of his darkest secrets?

_Watching Him…_

Attacking him with its power that was sure to kill him?

_Watching Him…_

…

WATCHING HIM!

He grabbed the led pipe and let out an frantic grunt with every forceful, angry blow destroying the demon that was about to reap his mind. He smashed and smashed, letting out all of his fear and hatred. After three more hits he hefted the body and dropped it into the dumpster, before dropping to his knees and breathing heavily. Loosing all of his energy.

It wasn't watching him anymore…no.

Nothing could watch him…not anymore. Not now.

Back at the Torres home, they all slept uneasily…Drew especially. In his bed, he mumbled and twitched…all of his guilt…he let them take his brother to live the rest of his life cold and miserable. He was his brothers only chance and he blew it away. He could've stopped it but he didn't.

"Adam!"

Drew sat up in his bed, nothing in sight besides the rest of his room. He tussled his hair. "Christ…"

He turned on his lamp and there he was…

Drew had no idea what fear (nor wetting his pants) felt like…but now he did. His voice, high and cracky…"Adam?"

-xXx-

It was eleven in the morning and Eli was still asleep on the couch. The house phone woke him up. He inhaled through his nose before forcing himself to sit up. By the time he was standing his mom had grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

Eli rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yes…let me see if-oh! Yes he's awake. Hold on, Eli!"

He walked into the kitchen where she was. He still wasn't awake.

"Yeah?"

"A friend of yours he says he needs to talk to you." She said kindly. She handed him the phone. He leaned against the counter, trying to wake up. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was incredibly shaky and pitchy…it was definitely a male voice.

"Eli?"

It was Drew. He suddenly woke up.

"Drew?"

"…Adam came home…last night."

"…"

"I think you should come see him."

"Uh, I…"

"Eli…p-please."

Drew…begging someone for help?

"Ok. I'll be there in five."

Eli drove rapidly down the streets, not speeding but trying to get where he needed to as quickly as possible. When he pulled up to there new house, he just sat in his car…staring at it. He looked up at the very top window. The little piece of the house above that right before the roof was most likely the attic. He didn't look forward to walking inside. He thought of just sitting there and thinking of an excuse not to go inside. Unfortunately, Drew walked outside. He looked pale and his hands shaking. He stared at Eli through the windshield and he no longer had a choice. When he walked inside, all he saw was a normal house. He looked to his right, Adam and Drew's parents on the couch holding each other. Not saying a word.

Eli gulped before looking back at Drew who looked helpless beyond all means. His lips were quivering, he uttered out, "He's upstairs." Eli looked at the top of the staircase. He figured he was going to have to do this on his own. He grabbed the rails and step by step, walked up. He could hear heavy breaths the farther he got up. He wasn't sure if they were his or Drew's from downstairs.

He found out it was neither.

In Adam's room, there were heavy, uneven breaths. He dreaded opening the door. He touched the knob but suddenly flinched away, like it was a hot eye on a frying pan. He counted to three…at least eight times in his head before he finally turned the knob and pushed inward.

It took all of Eli's strength not to look horrified.

That…_thing _in the corner was _not_ Adam.

Sure, it looked like him…with his face…his clothes…his hair and everything else. It's skin was white as snow. It looked up at him with crystal blue eyes and a smile…or at least one could call it a smile.

Eli stood frozen. Not sure what to say…he should probably back out of the room and dart out of the house. He ended up saying hello to it and it stood up. "Adam" didn't respond, it just stared at him with a hateful expression.

"Adam?"

"Why are you here?" it asked…darkly.

"I want to talk to Adam."

It breathed in, "He's not here right now."

Eli remained frozen, "Well…if I tell _you _will you tell him for me?"

It smiled darkly. "Talk."

Eli opened his mouth. The only thing that seemed mobile at the moment. "Adam…" His voice continuously cracked, "I-if-If you can hear me…I…don't know exactly what happened. But…I'll get you out…I'll-"

'Adam' looked at him even more darkly and angrily.

"I'll save you-" Eli saw the cold look in 'Adam's' facial expression. Suddenly, the ice around his legs thawed and he bolted out of the room, darting out into his car.

He rushed out of the driveway and onto the road. He speeded all the way to Clare's house, the only person who had a solution to EVERYTHING. He knocked rapidly and paced back and forth until she finally answered. He didn't even bother to greet her and immediately went to talking as he rushed into her house.

"Adam…is…isn't Adam! He got kicked out of his house ran back-"

"Eli what are you talking about?"

"And now he's this…thing that makes us think its Adam but its not!"

"Eli slow down!"

"It mimicked his voice and looked just like him-"

"ELI!"

He suddenly stopped, panting and legs shaking. He sat down on her couch. She sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"What happened?"

He exhaled, his face in his palm. He felt lightheaded after all the panting and pacing he'd done. After a good five minutes he explained everything to Clare, who was confused as all hell.

Eli finally came to the end, "It seems to me like…something's…got a hold of him…like, I don't know maybe a-"

"He's possessed?"

Eli looked at Clare, who couldn't look more worried.

"I don't think possessed Clare but, maybe-"

"It's a possession!" she interrupted. She stood up and ran over to a pile of books before rummaging through them.

"Clare I don't think-"

"And I was about to throw this out!" she mumbled to herself before prying a thick book from the very bottom of the pile. She walked back over and flipped through the pages.

"Clare…"

"Eli look!" she threw the book in his lap.

It was a page all about possession.

"I read it when I was in 7th grade but I thought it was a load of crap…but now I think its not." she repeatedly tapped her finger on the third paragraph. "Read this out loud!"

"When a spirit or soul dies with deep hatred, the spirit may remain in the place of death until it finds a new body with an aura strong enough-Clare this is ridiculous"

"No! Just keep reading!"

"A new body with an aura strong enough, it can take over and or possess this body and can walk freely on earth again…until its revenge is taken."

Clare nodded.

He put the book down, "Clare…I know your trying to help but I don't think this is-"

"It makes sense though with everyone you just told me! And-the house, the attic it all makes sense! We should…we should look into the house's background-"

"Clare!" he was getting annoyed.

"I think it's a psychological problem! We should get him a doctor or a therapist or-"

"They tried that! And NOW look at where they are!"

She walked over to the home phone.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"It's just a matter of time before the family falls apart completely! I'm calling Father Greg."

Eli rushed up and grabbed it out of her hand and pressed the hang up button.

"Eli…"

"Clare. Lets face it…Adam has a split-personality. And I don't think any amount of preaching can help."

"It's not preaching Eli! Its called an exorcism."

He looked at Clare, "An exorcism?" As much as he loved her, and as smart as she is, he thought she was being a bit irrational for once. He laughed backing towards the front door.

"Eli I know it sounds crazy and I think it does to! But it just might save Adam!"

He opened the door, "When his head spins around, is when we'll perform an exorcism. But not now!" he walked outside and drove off.

Clare stood there, thinking about what Eli said…an exorcism. Did seem a little extreme…but what else was going on with Adam? She walked upstairs to the office where the computer was.

"_No one just gets split-personalities…"_

She sat down on the computer, reading about bipolar disorders and causes of split-personas. She couldn't find anything that seemed to match the situation they were in. She sat there for an hour and a half and still nothing. She slapped her head into her hands and she heard the front door open. It was her mother, home with a load of groceries.

"Clare-Bear! Come help me put up the groceries!"

She sighed, "On my way!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Adam laid on his bed. Not really sure what was happening. It was hard to see anything. He wasn't sure to be scared or not…he wasn't sure of shit anymore. He wasn't even sure what the hell he did the other night…or why no one had bothered to walk in and see how he's doing. He tried to stand up but he felt tied to the bed. He looked at his bedroom door, then his closet door. Both shut. He closed his eyes. He kept them closed until he heard voices…the fucking whispering voices again. They sounded violent and like they were getting louder and louder. He opened his eyes and he still heard the voices. They were mocking him…taunting him. Telling him how weak he was. He braced his fists against his ears but he could still hear them. He curled up into a ball, turning to his side rocking around in his bed, trying to stay calm until they went away. Shutting his eyes tightly again. But the voices just continued to mock him and ramble on and on about him.

Then he opened his eyes. Bloody, half-dead sounding bodies everywhere were the ones making the voices…he looked all around at them. He finally couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!"

The bodies screamed either frightened or trying to edge him on farther. He found himself screaming along with them. Audra came running in, shoving the door open, Drew and his father weren't far behind. He was still screaming. She grabbed him by his wrists and was able to get him to stand up right. Adam stopped as she started scolding him. But All Adam could think about was how did she not see the bodies as frightened blue eyes rushed in every spot of the room.

However, the bodies weren't there. The room was completely normal. To everyone except Adam anyway…


	11. Allison

It was 11 at night, Clare had gone back to the computer to continue her research on psychological behavior problems…and STILL nothing. She was sitting in front of the computer, staring at the screen. Her eyes were red from the brightness of the screen blaring at her. The inanimate object that mocked her.

She pushed herself away from the desk and slowly rotated her chair to the left and right as she continued to think. What the hell would make someone go mentally insane? Besides trauma, or genetics…there had to be something… She turned her chair back to the computer and typed in _demonic possession_.

"_I'm not wrong, Clare Edwards is never wrong."_

A little list popped up underneath the search line:

_Demonic Possession_

_Demonic Possession Signs_

_Demonic Possession Symptoms_

_Demonic Possession Cases_

She clicked the last one.

An entire shit-load of stories and links appeared on the screen. How the hell was she supposed to pick one? She read the descriptions…

"_no…uh-uh, not that one…GOD!"_

Aggravated (and tired), Clare angrily scrolled down the list as she scanned each word she could get her eye on-_Paranormal~Murder~Meadow Brook~ _Clare suddenly stopped and scrolled back up.

"_Wait a second!"_

Girl under demonic possession killed in her home in Meadow Brook Gated Neighborhood…

"_Isn't that ADAM'S new neighborhood?"_

She clicked on the link. It brought her to a news website and there was a link to the newspaper article.

_**5**__**th**__** Avenue Horror! Family killed in their own home!**_

_A family of five, Michael Donahue (45; Husband/Father), Michelle Donahue (43; Wife/Mother) Tyler Donahue (16; Son), Daniel Donahue (14; Son) and Allison Donahue (7; Daughter) were found slaughtered in their own home. The parents and sons were found dead in their bedrooms and the youngest child was found in her attic. Upon inspection of the bodies, no bullet holes were found nor any brass laying around as well as no cuts or slashes on the bodies. Their flesh seems to have been melted off of their own bones except for the girl (who's cause of death still remains unknown.) The murderer still has not been found and prime suspects remain under arrest._

_March 6, 2009_

She saw a little tab that said, play video. An entire montage of disgusting footage played as an announcer spoke: _"On 5__th__ avenue in the Toronto neighbor hood of Meadow Brook, a neighbor reported screams at the Donahue residence in the area at about 2:30 in the morning. After authorities arrived, the bodies of the dead parents and children were found. Strangley, the girl is the only one with no physical cause of death or what appears to be. Police report 'Allison Donahue' had many psychological issues including sudden mood changes, delusions and nightmares. Her therapist Dr. Thomas explains how she disliked her family, her father especially and wished that they were dead. She claimed that 'voices' inside her head were telling her to kill her family and then she would be taken to heaven so she would never have anything to worry about. He immediately subscribed a medication for her, but it is unknown if she ever used it. If it were anything, I'd say she was possessed by some sort of evil entity. The bodies were removed and finally after a year, the investigation closed and the house was put back on sale."_

Clare leaned in closer, on the video a picture of each family member. She looked at Allison, a sweet-looking girl with long black hair and crystal blue eyes. Then on the video, a picture of…the Torres' house appeared just before the video ended.

"Oh God!" Clare clasped her hands over her mouth. She exited out of the tab before running to her room and grabbing her cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts and tapped Eli with her thumb.

"_Pick up, pick up, pick up!"_

"_Hello?"_

"Eli!"

"_Clare? Why are you calling me so late?"_

"I'm right!"

…

"_What?"_

"I said I'm RIGHT!"

"_Clare is this about the posse-"_

"I looked up Adam's house! There was a family there…and a murder…remember the little girl? There was one!"

"_Clare-"_

"Her name was Allison Donahue! She was mentally crazy and she destroyed her family! And guess where she died?…Her attic!"

"She hated her family! She died hating her family! Now she wants to use Adam to make him suffer the way she suffered!"

"_Clare…what you saw could all be a coincidence er-"_

"It showed a picture of her! She looked exactly the way Adam described! And it showed a picture of their house! Not A house! THEIR house!"

"_Clare, I'm sorry but I think your wrong."_

"ugh…Eli-"

"_Look I'm tired, maybe we can meet up at the Dot for lunch tomorrow or something."_

She sat on her bed, sighing "Ok…night." She closed her phone before setting down on her desk. She fell onto her pillow, leaving her lamp on as she fell asleep.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

At about one in the afternoon the next day, Clare anxiously paced back and forth outside the Dot looking for Eli's car. When the black hearse pulled up and Eli stepped out she immediately ran up to him and dragged him inside to a table. A bit of a way of getting back at him for not greeting her at the door from the day before.

"Ok so _now_ let me tell y-"

"Whoa whoa, we just sat down can we at least order food or-"

"Eli please! I've been waiting for a half an hour to tell you!"

Eli felt relieved when the waiter walked up to ask for drinks.

"Uh I'll take a latte and…she'll have…"

Clare looked up trying to smile at the waiter, "I'll just haveawater." she mashed together, Eli could hear the rapid tapping of her foot from under the table.

"You _really _don't want to wait do you?"

Clare told Eli all about the house and the Donahue family, as well as Allison and her mental issues. She said despite of the few differences between the symptoms she and Adam had, it's still the same thing. Eli still couldn't take her seriously with the anxiousness in her eyes, the tremors of her hands and the…half-smile she tried to force.

"Well…most of the houses in that neighborhood look alike, for all we know it could be John Lennon's house." He sipped up his latte.

"Ok, but do you remember what Adam said? Little girl with bright blue eyes and long, straight black hair? How is this a coincidence to you?"

"Well even if it is true, what would you like us to do Clare? I tried to help him and that didn't go so well."

Clare finally looked him in the eyes, he didn't like that look. It meant she had an idea.

"So lets try again." She stood up, grabbing money from her little purse and dropping it on the table. "Lets go!" He watched her leave and stand by his car, _"Oh god what does she have in mind?"_

He dropped an extra few cents on the table and got in the drivers seat as Clare hopped in the passenger seat. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"_We_ are going to 88th acre Lyon's road, Christian church."

Eli looked at the road ahead of him, "I should've guessed that."

It was a good 30 minute drive from the Dot to the church. It was probably the biggest church Eli had ever seen. (And only). Clare got out of the car and slammed the door. She looked back through the window to see Eli staring at her. He slowly started to pull away before she slammed her hand on the hood. "Don't!" They opened the tall, wide doors and stepped into what was the largest corridor Eli had ever seen. He pictured most churches small but crowded with loads of people. This was huge and completely empty. He saw an older man at the very end.

"Father Greg?" Clare's voice echoed.

He turned around, a tall old man with glasses clothed in white with a shawl. "Clare. How nice to see you." She smiled he hugged her, "Haven't seen you in a while, you been sick?" She quickly pulled away, "Oh um…yeah." Eli was confused then he remembered, the entire divorce thing made her kind of wanky with her faith, but at least she had someone to go to after all. "This is my boyfriend…Eli." Father Greg held out his hand "What a pleasure to meet such a lucky fellow." They shook, Eli smiled…painfully.

"Anyway, Father we've come with hope that you would be able to help us." Father Greg turned to her, "What seems to be the problem?"

"We have a friend named Adam, and he's been acting strange uh-hostility, hallucinations, he fainted and lost his sight and…apparently he murdered his therapist."

"Clare…" Eli knew she was making sure he knew everything, but _everything _was too much sometimes.

"Anyways, he moved into a new home you see, and I have reason to believe he is possessed. By a young girl named Allison Donahue."

"Donahue?"

"Yes."

Father Greg pushed up his glasses before breathing in, "I read those stories about the Donahue murder and I couldn't imagine-oh, the things that girl went through."

Eli widened his eyes, was he the only sane one, or the only one who wasn't getting this?

Clare stepped forward a little, "And Adam might go through the same thing if we don't stop it soon. Which is why I ask…can you perform an exorcism?"

Father Greg looked down at her, bewildered "An exorcism?"

Eli couldn't believe it…why was he here? Why was he even listening? Why did he have to ever run over Clare's glasses in the first place?

"Please Father, it is Adam's, and his families only hope."

He shook his head, "Clare, I've never performed an exorcism. I'm afraid I don't know how."

Clare was getting anxious again, "Well can you learn?"

"Watch the movie." Eli whispered. Clare elbowed him in his side "Ow."

"Oh sweet heart, I'm afraid learning how to exorcise spirits takes years of practice."

"YEARS?"

"Years?"

Father Greg nodded. Clare lowered her head, trying to think of a way of convincing him let Adam be his first test, then he suddenly called to her.

"I have a good friend of mine who has been performing exorcisms for as long as I can remember. If you'd like, I can call him up and tell him all about your friend."

Eli gently grabbed Clare's arm pulling her away, "Clare can I talk to you for a second?" They walked away and he looked at her in the eye, "I told you, an exorcism is a bad idea."

"But it's the only thing we have to hope for. Look, I know all this is bogus to you and its kind of crazy to me! But we are Adam's only chance."

"I know that but there are mental hospitals and asylums-"

"Eli, you do realize if we do that, or do nothing, Adam will die."

"…"

"Right. We're doing this." She turned back to Father Greg walking up to him, "Father Greg, we want your friend to perform this exorcism."

He smiled, nodding his head "Alright…it will be done."

Clare closed her eyes, smiling with relief that _something _would be done. Eli tried to smile, afraid of how this would turn out.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Later on in the night at the Torres house, Adam was still locked in his room, His father still hid the skeleton key in his drawer and he and Audra have begged Drew to sleep in their room with them in case if Adam breaks out. However, Adam wasn't trying to do anything of the sort. Adam was laying on his bed, shaking. His room was freezing cold as he wrapped himself in his arms. He sat up, staring at his door trying to think of something to do, he started gently closing one of his hands in a fist, then using his other hand to open his hand one finger at a time.

Open, one two three four five, close, one two three four five.

Open, one two three four five, close, one two three four five.

Open, one two three four five, close, one two three four five.

It was the most boring thing Adam had done. But the most entertaining considering he was locked in his room. He knew even if he simply _asked _to be let out, no one in the house would even bat an eyelash. He held himself again, curling up into a ball on his bed. He felt himself shuddering and felt tears in his eyes. It was the thought of his family shoving him away again. No one wanted him…no one…no one…no one…no one…he suddenly heard a loud crash from right in front of him. What the hell just happened? His chair in front of desk fell over, but he didn't see it. He must've spaced out or went into some weird trance or something.

Adam didn't bother to pick it up, he just laid on his bed staring at it. He started to zone out until he heard a soft screech. He came back to reality and looked around his room. Nothing different. He looked at the chair again. Then he looked at his desk. Then his closet door. He had become used to the sight and was getting quite sick of it. He turned over and faced the ceiling. He closed his eyes. After a second or two, he heard that screech again. He turned his head to look at the floor, the chair was still there. He gazed at it harder…having nothing better to do…

Then, the chair moved. Just a little bit.

Adam then jumped out of his bed still concentrating on the chair. It moved a little more back towards the desk. He crouched down onto his knees. There was no way this was happening. He stared at it, trying to focus on nothing but the chair. It began to lift itself into an upright position. Slowly, it stood itself up like nothing had ever happened. Adam could hear himself laugh, he just moved something without even touching it! He eagerly walked to his chair and set it down on the floor, he sat up on his bed again…concentrating on nothing but the chair. Without even using his hands, it sat itself up once again. Adam smiled, laughing a little again, then he lost his eagerness…was he supposed to be fascinated with himself or scared as hell that he could actually _move _things with his mind?

Adam never really gave a rats ass about telekinesis but the moment he realized he was, oh shit did he want to do more! He thought about unlocking the door and finally getting this mess settled but…it wouldn't matter. He looked at the chair…and pushed it in without out even touching it. He smiled, letting out one more chuckle.

At midnight, Drew and his parents were still up. Drew had set up a pallet near their bed since he apparently didn't have a choice. Their door was locked and their lamp was still on. He listened to his parents talk from the bottom of their bed.

"Honey, he's been really quiet. Should we go see?"

"Audra, I don't know you know with him attacking us and screaming like a fool earlier Its best not to-"

"Maybe, we should try to talk to him."

There was a brief silence and then Drew heard a drawer open and close, Audra's feet gently reach the floor and walk out of the room.

She slowly unlocked the door, she held the key in there for a second, stopping to think about her actions. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

"Adam?"

Adam had been sitting on his bed, playing with his fingers again, he was shocked the moment he heard his door open, let alone his mom speak to him so softly.

"Hey…"

She walked in, leaving the key in the lock. She sat next to him, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…I guess."

"Adam…you know we did…what we did because, we just didn't want you to hurt yourself."

Adam looked up at her, he wanted to see her eyes. "Well…there are better options."

"I know that but…we were just thinking what was best for the whole family."

What? "By getting rid of me?" Adam looked away, so he was right, his family did think they were fine without him in the picture.

"Adam-" Audra sighed, she wrapped her arm around him, forcing him into a hug. "It was wrong…I'm so sorry." Adam wrapped his arms around her, dropping his head on her shoulder. "I promise, we'll never leave you again." How good it felt…his mom was actually hugging him for the first time in…a while. He smiled.

"Wait," He pushed her away, "You promise your sorry?"

Audra smiled, nodding. "Of Course".

"And you promise that you'll listen to me, even if it sounds crazy?"

Audra nodded, "Every word."

"Then…I have something to show you."

"Ok…"

He looked at the chair again, he was afraid he'd regret it afterward…but he'd just have to wait and see. "Keep your eyes on the chair."

Adam began to look at it, concentrating on it…making sure nothing was in the way…it slowly moved away from the desk as his mother's jaw slowly dropped. It slowly pushed itself back in. Adam smiled nervously, hesitant to look at his mother. She was breathing heavily, trying to force a smile. "That's…incredible…honey." she said grabbing his hand trying to keep hers from shaking. Adam smiled. For once ever since they've moved into the house, things were finally working out for him…at least he hoped.

It turned out, Adam was only getting a break.

When Adam woke up the next morning, he felt completely disoriented. He couldn't wake up enough to pull himself out of bed. The headache was back and worse than ever. He looked around his room only to be completely shocked by the sight. Hand prints all over the ceiling and walls. What the hell had he done over night? And how the hell did he reach that high? He managed to sit up in his bed, his arms and hands were shaky and even he felt his heart pounding. The sun was just rising. He looked over at his closet door to see that for once, it was completely open. He didn't like this, the fact that it was still pretty dark out didn't comfort him. He pushed himself to get out of bed and could barley stand up. He slowly walked over to the door and looked inside of it. Oddly, the attic door wasn't open. He turned around and…it was suddenly bright and sunny outside his bedroom door was open and…none of his stuff was there. Instead…pictures and cute little drawings on the walls, stuffed animals on the bed, with brightly colored bed sheets and in his closet he saw…dresses and skirts. He heard humming from the upstairs…in the attic.

"Allison!"

Adam turned around "Hello?" a boy around his age with shaggy red hair and brown eyes walked right through him, not even noticing him.

"_What the hell?"_

The boy had walked up to the attic. Adam slowly and quietly followed him up there.

He heard his voice, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Then…a little girl's voice, "Teddy and I are playing."

What the fuck was going on? When he finally reached the top, he saw the boy knelt down looking at a little girl…in a bright pink dress with long black hair. A teddy bear sitting up right next to her. The girl was completely drawn into her picture that was on the floor. She picked up a red crayon and continued drawing.

The boy picked up one of the pictures on the floor and held it up to her after carefully observing it, "What's this?"

The girl looked at the picture for a second and went back to coloring, "That's our house."

"And who are these people?"

She took the picture from him putting it on the floor, Adam leaned in a little more trying to see it for himself. He caught a glimpse of their house and people in it. A little girl who was obviously her, two boys and a woman (most likely her mom) then…an evil looking man with flames around him. She pointed to each woman one by one.

"This is me and you, and Daniel and mommy…and daddy."

"Why would you draw daddy like this."

The girl frowned picking up a blue crayon, "Daddy isn't nice anymore…"

"Well, I'm sure daddy doesn't mean to be mean."

"Teddy keeps telling me that I should make him dead."

Adam's stomach turned as his eyes widened, as did the boys.

"Why would teddy tell you such a mean thing?"

"He says I should use my powers…I can move things with my invisible hands."

Adam started shaking, no way this was happening!

"_For the love of god…wake up!"_

The boy stood there for a second…then he gently touched her shoulder, "Well anyway…mom says its time to go to therapy."

The girl took his hand and her bear in her arm, standing up and looking towards the stairwell where Adam was…

She had crystal blue eyes, more beautiful than any other little girls eyes he's ever seen.

"_Wake up…"_

On the way down the boy walked right through him as they walked the girl turned back, and looked right at Adam. She mouthed, "I'm waiting for you."

Adam was suddenly back in his room standing in front of the closet as he was. His heart was pounding as he let out a shocked gasp. He couldn't breathe, he slowly sat down and backed up against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He reached out shutting his closet door. The sun had come up more and the sky was a deep blue.

He closed his eyes, upset and distraught that it was not over.


	12. Fear

Clare rushed to Eli's locker, "You'll never guess what!"

He kept on searching for his books "Probably not."

She leaned in a little closer, "So…remember…", She lowered her voice, "The exorcism…"

Eli closed his locker, "Clare, we're in school and I really don't want to discuss that right now." They began walking to their English class.

"I know but about it…I met the man yesterday and…he says he can't do it by himself…"

"Wait." He stopped grabbing Clare's shoulder, "Don't tell me you…"

She smiled nervously.

"Oh my god-"

"Eli, it wont be that bad we just have to read a few little paragraphs-"

"why?"

"And you know just…stay calm and it'll be over before we know it!"

"Why are you so eager to do this?"

Clare's smile faded as she began to look to the floor.

"Just give me an answer, and I promise, I wont freak."

She looked up at him before they continued walking to their class, "Because…if this saves Adam…I just might get some faith back…"

Eli didn't reply, he just looked at her and back in the direction of their 2nd class. "Well Clare…I care about Adam but…the way he's been acting from what I've heard is dangerous…he's violent, he's psychotic, he's-"

"Right there."

They stopped about 2 feet away from their English classroom, they could see Adam and the teacher talking although they couldn't hear. A concerned look on the teacher's face.

"Oh…no…way."

"What do you mean no way, this is good."

"No I mean…the last time I saw him…he didn't even look like himself."

They saw the teacher walk back to her desk as Adam went to sit down. He saw Eli and Clare, smiling for a second and then wait for class to start.

"Well, should we tell him?"

"I don't know."

After class Eli was able to catch Adam just before he was about to rush to his locker.

"Adam! Hey."

Adam turned around, a small smile on his face. "Hi…"

"So uh, you got your family stuff settled out right?"

"Uh…yeah, things have gotten better."

Eli nodded. They had an awkward second of silence before they started walking to their lockers, Eli had to ask.

"Hey rocky, do you…remember anything weird happening at my place or at your place?"

Adam didn't respond, he turned the dial on his locker opening it up.

"Adam?"

"Nope. Why?"

Eli raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Well you…disappeared from my house in the middle of the night that night."

Adam didn't listen as he reached on the top shelf for his math book.

"And the next day…"

Adam tried to get on his toes, realizing it was pushed all the way in the back of his locker.

"You went back to your house and I saw-"

Out of no where, the book flew into Adam's hand.

"you-whoa."

Adam lowered back to his feet closing his locker and looking at Eli, "Whoa what?"

Eli confusedly pointed to his book, his locker then to Adam, struggling to put his words in order. Adam just closed it.

"What did you just do?"

Adam leaned in, whispering in his ear, "I can move things with my mind." He stepped back with a wide smile, waiting for Eli's response. However Eli wasn't sure what to say.

"You…can?"

Adam excitedly nodded, mouthing 'yes'.

Eli forced a side smile, opening his mouth to say something but then, a locker a few feet behind him flew open.

The kid in front of the locker cried out in surprise as others turned their attention at it. Eli turned back at Adam shocked.

"Can you believe it?" Why the hell was he so happy about this? "All by myself, its like magic!" Adam laughed a little, then his expression changed from bewildered to nervous "I know it's a little freaky…But so freaking cool!"

His mood kept swinging back and forth as he started to ramble on about his power how incredible it was, how terrifying it was, how amazing it was, and how nerve racking it was to figure out how he got it, until Eli was finally able to shut him up; shouting his name and grabbing his shoulders.

"What is wrong with you?"

Adam's smile vanished as his breaths slowed. He looked at the floor…fear starting to tremble in his eyes. "I don't know."

The bell rang and students trampled through the halls to their next class. Adam looked at him one last time and walked off to his math class. Eli watched him until he turned at the end of the hall.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

When the lunch ball rang a stampede of hungry students raced to the cafeteria. Eli walked around the students looking for Clare in the crowd, who was already in front of the door, shoving her way through the mounds of students. He sat in front of her at the table, she looked deep in thought. He waved his hand in front of her, getting her attention.

"What's with you?"

"Sorry, just thinking about…you know." She sighed, folding her hands on the table, "I never thought I'd ever perform an exorcism, not once in my life."

Eli smirked, "Not most of us do."

Clare smiled, loosing it as she looked at the table, "I just wish it wasn't _Adam_ I mean if something goes wrong and he gets hurt…I'll never forgive myself."

"Wait, why? It wouldn't be _your _fault."

"Yes it would…'cause…this was my idea remember?"

Eli sighed, trying to think of a different subject. Then he noticed something, Adam still wasn't there.

"Hey, where _is _Adam?"

Clare looked at him, shrugging. "I haven't seen him since 2nd hour."

Eli held his mouth agape, it was a perfect time since he wasn't around. "Listen, I have to tell you something." Clare sat up a little, leaning in a little closer. "After English, I talked to Adam…sort of and he was trying to reach for his math book at the top of his locker." Clare winced in confusion "No no just listen and when he couldn't reach it and as I was trying to get him to talk about the other night…his math book flew into his hand." Clare's eyes widened, "And then…he opened someone else's locker down the hall without even touching it! He says he's telekinetic going on and on how it's awesome and scary and all this shit…and what I wanted to tell you was…" He started leaning over the table getting closer to Clare, "I'm starting to think this possessed stuff isn't junk after all."

Clare just sat there, hands still folded on the table. She smiled, laughing a little.

"What?"

"Admit it…you, were wrong." She wore a cocky smile, crossing her arms leaning back in her chair.

Eli sighed defeated, leaning back into his chair as well.

"I'm waiting." Clare stated, feeling like a champ.

"I…was wrong." he mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry what was that?"

"I was _wrong_!"

Clare smiled, showing her teeth, "And?"

Eli breathed in, "I was wrong…and _you _were right."

"And you should've listened to me in the first place-"

"Clare, stop rubbing it in."

She giggled sitting up a little. Eli smirked, enjoying her rare moments of arrogance.

After lunch Eli started walking to his 5th class. He stopped by his locker to grab his math folder, then kids started running past him as if wanting to see something…he didn't notice them until he heard distant screams. He looked down the hall to his left, students crowding around more arriving by the second, turning at each other with shocked expressions. He walked up, pushing through the crowd trying to get to the front, in which the screams were loud and clear. He could hear a male teachers voice shouting for the student to calm down and 'stop at once'. He jumped (as well as the rest of the students) when another scream was heard, it was loud enough to make someone's ears bleed. Suddenly inside the room, across the open door, a desk flew by, making a loud crash as it smashed into the wall. People behind him screamed and an uproar of chatter and yells began to form. Eli dropped his folder peering through the door.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU!"

He walked in…Adam was on top of a filing cabinet, a teacher and a few panicked students surrounded him. He was pale, tremors in his hands, eyes…the blue was gone. Eli rushed up towards the students the teacher tried to push him away but he insisted otherwise.

"Adam!"

He looked at him…like he was in some psychotic fit.

"Adam…come down." He reached his hand up, waiting for Adam to react. He just looked at him, backing up against the wall more.

"Please."

Again no response. Eli looked at the teacher with his eyes, anxiously gesturing with his head to the telephone. The teacher then realized it and ran towards his desk. Suddenly Adam's head violently flinched away looking at the teacher with a hate-filled expression. Eli panicked.

"NO ADAM! LOOK AT ME!"

Just before the teacher could get to his phone, Adam shouted, throwing another desk at him telekinetically…slamming into the back of the teacher, knocking him over…he laid on the floor, not moving. The students around him went into a frenzy as one girl ran out presumably to find a teacher, two of them ran over to _their _teacher, trying to see if he was alright. Eli however stayed, looking back up at Adam.

"ADAM!"

Adam screamed. He screamed his bloody lungs out. It lasted for at least 15 seconds before he was violently breathing in and out.

Eli reached his hand up at him a little…Adam hissed at him.

"_What the fuck?"_

Eli raised his shaking hand a little higher…Adam jumped off the cabinet and on Eli, knocking them both over. He was on top of Eli and he could hear a crowd of frenzied students in the background. Adam violently clawed at him as Eli tried to fight him off without hurting him. He grabbed his wrists, winning for a few seconds trying to reverse it and pin Adam onto the floor. Unfortunately, Adam was the stronger one, taking Eli's hand and biting into it.

Eli cringed, gritting his teeth…he looked at Adam's eyes…or what were once Adam's eyes. "It…doesn't hurt." he lied. Finally, the recreational gym teacher showed up along with the girl who ran off and the principal. The two were able to lift him off of Eli and hold his arms behind his back as he violently screamed and squirmed to get out. Eli sat up, watching them take Adam out of the room. Simpson helped him up, looking at his cheek, "You need to go to the nurse."

"Ah-He didn't hurt me."

"_He didn't hurt you_-your bleeding." He started to escort him out of the room.

Eli was shocked, he felt his cheek and got, a small dab of blood on his finger. He remembered feeling a little sting as Adam was clawing at him, but only for a second. They went out to the hallway, he noticed the students got even more panicked upon seeing him.

"Alright everyone it's been taken care of." Simpson said waving his arm at them. "Now please get to class." They all slowly turned and walked away. Some looking at Eli one last time before turning completely.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Eli sat in the nurses office, upright on the little bed he played with his fingers, bored. The nurse had stuck a band-aid on his cheek and asked if he wanted to call his parents. He said no thanks and that he'd be out in a minute. He just didn't want to go back out into the hall to face the people who had watched him get attacked by his best friend. He lifted his hand, looking at the teeth marks.

He heard a familiar voice back out in the office, asking to 'please let me see him'. Clare walked in, sitting next to him letting out a relieved oh my god as she wrapped her arm around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. "I heard what happened…thank god he didn't hurt you."

Eli sighed as she lifted her head scooting away. "I was thinking…what if, an exorcism makes him worse?"

"What do you mean?"

Eli turned to her a little. "Adam's already unstable as it is. And with all that…preachy, stuff around him what if we make him more mad?"

Clare thought for a second, "Well…I guess that's what an exorcism's about."

"About what?"

"About…taking a risk trying to help someone you care about."

Eli's eyes wandered to the floor, putting that in mind.

"And…also," she stood up walking to the door, "He said we can perform the exorcism any day we think is necessary…and I think tonight…might be necessary."

Eli put on a nervous smile, "Clare we can't do it tonight-"

"Why not?"

"Because…I'm still trying to process what happened the past few weeks."

Clare smiled, feeling cocky again, "Ok. But while your 'processing'," she said using air quotes, "Why don't you take a look at your hand, and maybe your cheek?" and she left the room.

Back at home, Adam was back in his room. Locked up. He was listening to the sound of his parents shout at each other downstairs, somewhat relieved he wasn't a part of it. He knocked everything on his desk to the floor violently, kicking at it even, letting all of his anger rage and hatred to that…thing that was wrecking his life. He sat on his bed, breathing heavily, he stared at his trashed room…and his now empty desk. Then he remembered something…the words scratched into the wall behind it. He stood up pushing the desk, with all the strength he had left as far to the right as he could.

An entire mix of words jumbled together as if clawed into the wall. Some slanted and backwards…he leaned in carefully reading each and every one that didn't look Greek to him.

_I want you go get, I love wait werei watch come over_

_And have ylou ape would you _

_He's alpins yes I would thank you_

_Lneree christ_

_Mine, youuwelcome _

Adam stood up, not having a clue to what he just read. He read it three more times, and his head felt like he had just taken a math class. It was obvious who ever wrote this couldn't reach that high. But then he noticed, there wore only two words that made sense. "He's" and "Mine".

He's and mine

He's and mine

He's mine!

Adam didn't like this, he hoped it was just some sick joke. He looked away as he backed up, not really realizing what he was doing. He backed up into his closet door, gasping nearly jumping away when he felt the cold knob. It felt like the room was swaying as he was overwhelmed by dizziness and nausea that he fell to his knees. He was so dizzy he had to _crawl _back to his bed. He tried to stand up by pulling himself up with the edge of his bed but failed. He coughed.

Then he coughed again. His throat felt dry and he coughed so hard he was tearing up. He covered his mouth at the last minute and noticed something in his palm…it looked a little like blood. Suddenly he kneeled over, vomiting, his body violently twitching with every heave. Finally after one last one, he scooted away from his mess, hyperventilating only a little. Shuddering with every breath he took in. His heart was pounding, he backed up against the wall next to his closet door shaking. He got a strange sensation, like he was falling. He rocked back and forth a little, trying to hum the tune he learned in his head…but couldn't. He was scared. Literally, just scared. He hated that feeling. The fear that overwhelms you that you can't even open your mouth. How he hated it.

Then he felt a cold breath on his shoulder. It was right next to him…touching him. Eyes bloodshot and wide with fear, he slowly turned to his right, not moving from his spot…the girl was right next to him. Her face right in his. Adam didn't move. He didn't scream, he couldn't…he was just too afraid. She didn't speak, hair all in her face, what he could get of her eyes, perfect crystals. Her hand was on his shoulder.

Tears slowly crawled out of his eyes as he spoke to her "please…leave…go." The thing he hated most of all besides the feelings of fear, helplessness and anger were that…everything was reality. Now he had that gut feeling like he was about to die…

Then darkness shrouded his vision.

**XFURUBAX: Hey guys! Just givin' you a heads up, NO this is NOT the end! =) I hope you enjoyed…and I hope you are ready for what's next! Also please help me get to my goal of 20 reviews! See you later! ~ XoXo XFurubaX**


	13. The Exorcism

Drew sat at the bottom of the stairwell, head in his hands, gazing at the floor listening to dead silence. He hadn't said a word for the past half hour and Audra was starting to worry. When he arrived home from school after hearing the incident (and that Adam was suspended) he walked up stairs to see what the hell was going on. And regretted everything afterward. His mom walked in and sat on the step next to him.

"Hey…are you ok?"

Drew didn't look at her, responding by sighing.

She replied in the same way, wrapping her arms around him. "I know…I'm worried about him just as much as you are."

"…I've never heard him make noises like that before…", he finally mumbled, tears in his eyes, "I should've listened to him…I've seen that girl to…"

She widened her eyes, in both shock and disbelief. Something couldn't be wrong with _both _her kids.

"I just kept telling myself that _he _was crazy…and that he was driving _me _crazy."

She hugged him again, blinking back tears, she _had _to believe it now…no matter how crazy it was…it was like living with her sister in that old house all over again. When her sister would tell her their house was built on top of a graveyard and that she saw shadows here or there, she never believed her, thinking she was trying to scare her. Now here she was with her two sons saying there's something in their house…only she _was _scared. What made it worse was that…it _had _one of her sons. Drew inhaled, holding back a sob.

"We have to leave."

Audra choked back her own sob as well. "The move was a stupid idea anyway." she replied…trying to lighten the mood. Soon her and her son were in an embrace, both crying.

"Eli! Hey wait up!" Clare was able to catch Eli after school just before he found his car. She couldn't tell if he was happy to see her or upset that he wasn't able to drive away before she found him.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, nothing hurts; just a little scratch."

Clare went to say something, then bit back her tongue looking at the ground. Thinking if she brought it up _on more time_…

"Clare, I know you want to help Adam but…I've been thinking about what I said and…" Clare looked at him, "I wasn't thinking; I mean an exorcism? I think we should give it a few days…just to see if he gets better or if…he's diagnosed with some psychological problem." Which he hoped would happen.

"I know but…I look at what happened today and…everything else and with knowing about that girl and all…I think it's necessary."

"You think a lot of things are necessary. For example, you thought it was _necessary_ for us to each get a matching piercing." Oh how he hated that memory. He ripped it out the morning after.

"It was just a little rebellion!" she fought back, remembering it to… "But your missing the point, this is actually _helping _someone!"

"Have you ever _seen_ an exorcism before?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly Clare. For once, you're the one who's coming up with all the crazy ideas. Now, I've gotta get home, why don't you do the same?" Clare watched him get in his car and start to pull off. She waved bye when he passed by…but still knew she was right…even if she had to go to drastic measures to prove it. Instead of walking home, she walked passed her neighborhood, crossed a few streets and finally, made it to _Meadow Brook_. She scanned each house carefully as she walked down the side of the road; trying to remember what their house looked like. Finally she came up to the creepiest house of them all. Why anyone would buy it she'd never know…maybe everyone just had different taste.

She hesitantly walked up to the front door, knocking and turning away, looking at the sky. It looked like rain, the clouds were incredibly dark and it made her intensely uncomfortable. She hated rain, especially thunder and lightning storms. She turned back around when she heard the door open. It was Drew, his eyes were exhausted.

"Andrew?"

"Hey, Clare." He walked out closing the door behind him. "Why are you here?"

"I…heard what happened today."

Drew nodded, biting his lip and looking at the ground. "It's really gotten out of hand…we're thinking of putting him on…medication or something." He half-lied.

"Oh…well," she took a step back, "Actually that's why I came here, sort of."

Drew looked at her confused, "Really?"

"Yeah, uh-I wanted to see Adam."

Drew immediately started walking toward her, causing her to take a few steps back, "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea."

She got a little nervous, he had this, look in his eyes, "Ok? Why not?"

"Because he could hurt you-"

"I know." she said, pushing him into the ropes. "But, he's my friend and I'm willing to take that risk if it means being able to help him."

Drew looked surprised, he walked toward her even more, soon they were almost into the street, "Here's a good idea; Call a taxi, get in, lock the doors, go home and forget everything."

Clare's eyes widened with worry. It was actually the last thing she thought Drew would say. "I want to help him, just let me see him. Just for a second. Then I'll leave. How's that?"

Drew backed away, giving her some breathing space, he didn't like this but he realized no matter what he said she was _not _changing her mind.

"Fine…sure. Go ahead."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

When Clare stepped into the house, she was surprised; it looked like any other normal house on the inside. She saw Adam and Drew's parents in the family room talking, until they turned around to look at her. They looked as if they were going to say something but they didn't. They just looked at her. Drew slammed the door shut and walked passed her talking to her parents.

"Who is this?"

"She's just a friend-she want's to help"

Clare didn't bother to listen. She slowly walked up the stairs and turned to the left. She went to open the door she was sure that led to Adam's room (since it was the only one closed) but the knob wouldn't turn. It was locked, damn. But then, Drew showed up behind her, startling her. "You'll need this, it's the skeleton key." she took it from him, unlocking the door without even having a second thought about it.

"Adam?"

Adam's room was empty, the closet door was open however, which meant the attic door probably was to.

Drew was standing in the hallway, "You go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

She turned her head to him walking in, "No thanks, I can do it." she reassured him. After she slowly walked into the room, Drew grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket walking into his room and quickly dialing Eli.

"_Drew?"_

"Eli, Clare's here. She says she wants to help Adam."

"_What?"_

"Yeah I tried to make her leave-"

"_What the fuck is she thinking-"_

"-But she just kept insisting-"

_-I'm on my way!"_

"-what? Wait!"

Eli had hung up.

Clare was frozen on the second step that led to the attic. She couldn't hear anything, which made it even more nerve-racking for her…what if he was right behind her? Now she wished Drew had come with her, but she couldn't even open her mouth. She fucking hated it.

"_Get a hold of yourself…it's just Adam. I'm sure."_

She lifted her leg to step on the next step when suddenly she felt something rush up behind her. In a moment of panic she screamed, shutting her eyes and throwing her fist in the air whirling around, striking something write in the cheek, nearly sending it toppling. She slowly opened her eyes and saw…Drew with his palm on his now bruised cheek.

"I just came to make sure you were alright…" he said, sure that Clare knocked a tooth loose.

Clare sighed, relieved, and surprised how strong she was. "Sorry, can we just go see Adam now?"

She breathed in, grabbing the rail again and, _slowly _the two walked up the stairs, the farther up they got, the colder it was. She was able to see her breath when she turned around, Drew was standing two steps below her, terror in his eyes. If _he _was afraid, then there _had _to be something wrong. She turned around and all the sudden, she and "Adam" were nose to nose. She gasped loudly nearly falling down the stairs as she tried to catch her balance.

"Oh my god you scared me." she laughed out, feeling her heart beat.

Adam was pale, expressionless and his eyes were perfect crystal blue.

She walked into the attic a little, and Adam stepped back, staring at her. "So, what are you doing up here?" she said, acting like there was nothing different at all.

Adam didn't respond, he slowly slid down against the wall until he was sitting, just looked down at the floor like he was spaced out. Drew stepped into the attic, he got more and more frightened by the second, when he saw Clare sitting next to him, he tried calling her, "Clare, he's still not himself lets go!"

"Just a second," she muttered through her teeth. That's when she noticed the eyes, "Adam…" she had never seen them before "what's wrong with your eyes?" she said trying to turn his head to look. But when she _barley _touched him, Adam violently flinched, his head shooting toward her and hissing, backing away.

"_What the…fuck?"_

"Clare! C'mon!…Eli's on his way! I told him to come and, he should be here any minute."

Clare heard him but didn't care, looking at Adam…he made the most hateful glare she had ever seen him make…and the only hateful look he had ever shot at anyone…it almost defined evil.

She reached out her hand, "Adam…it's me, Clare. Your friend, remember?"

He looked at her hand, gritting his teeth a little, then gazing back at her with the same expression. He jumped at her with a loud cry, running his nails down her face, she fell back and screamed out, only shocked, he hadn't hurt her. Drew rushed in screaming his name and pulling Clare away before she even had time to realize what was happening. The next thing she saw was Adam on his hands and knees crawling away from them, Suddenly he began to run out of the attic, rising to his feet as he reached the stair way.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

The two raced after him on the way down, nearly toppling down the stairs. Before they were even out of Adam's room, they heard his parents yelling his name and to 'grab him' and loud, panicked yells. They were finally in the living room where his parents were struggling to grab Adam, soon Audra had his arms and (was forced to) shove him to his father who manhandled him wrapping his arms under Adam's holding him against his body with all his might as Adam squirmed and yelled trying to get out.

Drew and Clare were watching from next to the front door, in which Eli finally showed up, barging in nearly running into Clare as he ran inside. She jumped up when she heard the door open looking at Eli.

"Clare what were you thinking-"

"I'm fine! Now, look at that!" She pointed to Mr. and Mrs. Torres holding what was once their son down. "You can look at that and still say he doesn't need to be exorcised?"

Eli watched Adam struggle and squirm to get out of his father's grasp. It was almost as it he was trying to get to _him_…the boy who confronted him earlier…at least in his head.

"Clare-"

"Don't 'Clare' me! I'm done with the psychological break down crap! Do this for your _best friend_!" she finally yelled looking at Eli…even trying to size up to him.

Eli turned to look at Adam again, he was biting at his dad's wrist trying to get him to let go…he noticed something else behind it…in Adam's eyes, or what were supposed to be Adam's eyes…they were crying for help, begging someone to put him out of his misery…it made him feel more and more guilty.

"Well?"

Eli looked at him for a few more seconds then at Clare. He was about to say something until Adam finally gnawed into his father's hand hard enough to break his grasp. His father yelled out grabbing his wrist as Adam yelled rushing toward the three. Not really aiming for anyone in particular, but running like hell at them. He was actually about to shove his way in between them until Eli made a grab for him, holding him by his arm, wrapping another around his neck, Adam violently squirmed to break free as Drew tried to hold him back, grabbing his wrists together in one hand and holding Adam's head back against Eli's chest as he continued to growl and yell. Clare just backed away, looking at both of them, then gesturing to Adam.

"Alright." Eli spoke, finally giving in. "We'll do, the fucking exorcism."

She looked at Adam with worried eyes, "Today?"

"Today!" he yelled, as he and Drew struggled to hold Adam back.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Adam was locked in his room again (the key which was now in Audra's dress pocket), Clare had explained everything to the rest of the Torres' and after a half an hour the exorcist himself would be arriving any second now. They all sat in the living room, uneasy and anxious. Drew was filled with anxiety, what if he screwed up and killed his brother, shaking a little, he looked over at Eli, who was thinking the exact same thing. Clare sat in the chair by the window, nibbling on her thumbnail. Mr. and Mrs. Torres were scared as all hell. Not even sure what the fuck was even happening.

The doorbell rang.

Everyone just looked at each other with masked faces until Audra finally stood up and walked over. She opened the door, a man who looked in his 60s stood there, he looked like any other average man. A book in his hand…with a bible strapped to it. This wasn't what Audra thought it would be.

"You're the one who called?" he asked.

Clare walked to the doorway standing next to Audra, "Actually, it was me." He nodded, stepping into the house. The three boys in the living room all stared at him…Eli still not believing this, Drew hopeful that _some would find out what the fuck was wrong with his brother _and his dad… _also hopeful that someone would find out what the fuck was wrong with his son._

The man greeted himself as Father Lucias and he walked around the other downstairs rooms observing everyone and everything.

"Father," Clare as well as Eli and Drew followed him into the kitchen, "It's not what you think, it's nothing to do with…uh, the devil or, demons or anything but, more of a ghost, an… evil spirit?" He didn't respond, they followed him into the second living room, "There was a family here you see? A murder. The Donahue family, the youngest child, Allison, is what we're dealing with…she had some power…and she misused it." Again no response. The dining room, Eli spoke, "Our friend Adam has been, violent…crazy, yelling and screaming and he's our age…" he was actually talking to a priest? "One minute, he's a nice guy…next he's trying to scratch your eyes out." He hated it when he felt awkward.

No response.

Finally, they were standing at the end of the staircase. "Is that all?"

He spoke!

Clare cleared her throat, "Yes."

"You wait down here."

He walked up the staircase and went the opposite way of Adam's room. Eli whispered to Clare as Drew just stared up the staircase. "I still don't get what's happening."

"It's nothing religious Eli, he's just going to say a few little words in Latin…or Greek or whatever, that'll drive the spirit out of Adam's body."

Drew looked at them, "Can't we just leave the house?"

"Not anymore…once it's in, it's in. Until something's done about it I guess."

"You _guess_?"

They saw the Lucias at the top of the staircase. "Why is one of the door locked?"

Eli and Clare looked at Drew, who after a second of cluelessness spoke, "That's Adam's room…he had another spell so, he's locked up there."

"Hm." Lucias walked down the stairs, "Who has the key?"

Drew raised his head to look at him, "That would be my-me and Adam's mom." Lucias and the three looked over to Audra and her husband. She stared at Lucias hesitantly before she slowly reached into her pocket, holding the key out for him to take. He walked over, taking it from her and thanking her. He walked over to the staircase again and looked at the three, "Lets go now."

They walked up the stairs and stood outside Adam's room. Lucias slowly and carefully unlocked the door, after he was done, he slipped it into the pocket of his coat and asked one of the three to open the door. Drew volunteered. Lucias, Clare and Eli stood back as Drew opened the door peering in. "Adam?"

Adam was curled up in the corner by his bed, he looked up. And looked perfectly normal, despite his worried expression. Drew walked in closing the door behind him and sitting next to Adam.

"Andrew, please give me another chance I'm so sorry-"

"I know…I should probably explain what's going on though…"

Adam unwrapped his arms from around his legs, leaning back against the wall.

"First of all," Drew held his mouth open for a second, trying to force the words out, "I believe you, Adam."

That in itself made Adam perk up a little, his eyes widened with both happiness, and surprise. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

Adam smiled a little, looking up at him.

"And the thing is…Clare and Eli have been, lets say…" Adam got more confused as Drew continued on, "researching, the house…uh-the little girl, you told me about?"

Adam nodded.

"One lived here, named Allison…and, the same exact things that happened to her…are happening to you."

Adam's stomach dropped and his 'holy shit' face appeared.

"But, anyway…the only way to get her spirit out of you is to, perform an exorcism."

Adam's raised his eyebrows in surprise, "An exorcism?"

"Only way." he said swiping his hand through the air.

"But, how-"

"Clare…called someone and…her, Eli and 'Father Lucias' are actually standing outside that door."

Adam looked at his bedroom door then to the floor, "Drew-"

"Clare promised, this guy knows what he's doing-"

"Yeah, but it's just…I don't know what _I'm _doing. What if something goes wrong? What if…I hurt someone?"

Drew sighed, "We've all been asking that…but life involves risks…and, I guess this is one we just never saw coming."

Adam looked back at the floor, unsure, then he suddenly found Drew wrapping an arm around his shoulder, dragging himself closer. Adam dropped his head onto Drew's shoulder, still looking at the floor, then back at his door.

After a good five minutes or so, Adam opened his mouth, eyes not leaving the door, "Let them in."

Drew looked at Adam, patting his shoulder then standing up to open the door. He turned the knob, looked back at Adam one more time, then opened it. When Lucias walked in, he looked surprised to see Adam, as did he.

…It was the same man Adam always had to sit next to at his therapists office. Abby's grandfather.

Adam stood up, eyes never leaving Lucias, "Y-your-"

"Father Lucias…Your Adam Torres."

As if that wasn't freaky enough, he knew his full name.

"Your granddaughter went to the same therapy office as mine."

Eli, Drew and Clare all just shot each other confused looks as they talked.

"Yes,…then after Leslie's death, I moved her…did you-"

Adam held his tongue, biting it and looking at the floor. Giving him his answer. Lucias didn't say another word about it.

"…Since you all know the situation, time for me to make a confession myself." Father Lucias sighed, taking off his glasses, positioning himself so he could see all of their faces. "I knew the Donahue's myself."

After observing their mixed expressions, he continued, "My granddaughter, Abby used to play with Allison; they went to the same school. One day, Allison was taken out of school and after weeks and weeks-never came back. Abby got worried about her and…her father had just left her and her mother and having just moved in, not having many friends the three of us all drove to the Donahue's one day so Abby could give Allison the 'get better' card she made." He walked over to the bed sitting down. "Well, we all walked inside, as Abby rushed upstairs, we tried to have a nice chat with the parents but, they were very quiet. Even their two boys, they were in the living room sitting on the couch not saying a word."

Again, he paused, looking at their expressions. Mostly a mixture of confusion and surprise. He continued, "Well, my daughter, Abby's mother, walked upstairs to go get Abby but then when she brought Abby down…there was a big bruise on her cheek."

Now it was just surprise.

"So we rushed to the car and on the way home, Abby didn't say anything. Her mom kept interrogating her about what happened but all she'd say was, 'Allison says we shouldn't play anymore'…that's when I put her into therapy. To see if he could get anything out of her." He paused again, putting his glasses back on, "And then, about two months later…I read about the murder…and everything made sense. We never told Abby. We just said they moved away." He finally finished.

The four were all shocked at his story. They all looked at each other mortified about all of this.

"And," he stood up, "Now that I'm back, I see that…well, Allison's got you on a leash huh?" he said patting Adam's back.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously.

"Well, lucky us it's not tight yet." He grabbed the book that was shoved deep into the other pocket of his coat, "We'll need to do this in, the place of her death." He set it down on the bed.

"The attic." Adam replied.

"Right and now…the three of you, are going to assist me in more ways then one."

"What?" Eli was already hating this.

"Yes." he felt around in his pockets, realizing he had forgotten something "Forgot my second book in the car, you go upstairs, I'll be right back." he quickly walked out and down the stairs, after they heard the front door open and close Eli started walking out. Drew and Adam stared as Clare tried to halt him,

"Where are you going?"

He was almost out the bedroom door, "I should probably take a piss before this."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The five were in Adam's attic. To Lucias' request, they all sat in a circle as Adam laid dead smack in the middle on his back. Adam gazed at the dark ceiling. Breathing heavily, he already knew something was going to screw this up.

Eli talked to him, "You doing ok Adam?"

He swallowed, "Yeah…my hearts pounding-scared I guess."

Lucias spoke, "Don't be. Just let go." He quietly opened his book and flipped the pages slowly.

Clare looked at Lucias, eyeing him, his book, then him again. She had never seen an exorcism before and wanted to see what the book looked like. She was excited, terrified, anxious, filled with anxiety, prepared and unprepared all at the same time.

Drew just kept his eyes on Adam, not moving an inch away from him. Ever since they had moved in he had been against Adam. This was time to stand with Adam. He started to get nervous when Adam started breathing harder.

"Adam, what's wrong."

"I don't know." He continued breathing, he sounded as if he was about to cry, "I feel something moving around inside me."

"Relax." Lucias kept searching for his page.

"Adam, if you feel light headed at any time, you can stop breathing in and out like that." Eli tried to joke.

Adam laughed a little, before breathing rapidly again.

"Alright now take it easy." he finally stopped flipping through the pages. He stood up, with the small book in his hand, looking at Adam, he walked around the circle, Clare's eyes followed him everywhere he went as Eli's went back and forth between Lucias and Adam. Drew's didn't leave Adam even for a second.

"Res ex ultra sepulchrum, ego to order vos, genitus illae victus creatura."

Eli looked confused as all hell, he whispered to Clare, "What is he saying?" She quickly shushed him.

"Vos quisnam had been sentus, probrum, cruciatus has haud vox excipio odium in talis an insons insontis creatura."

Suddenly, all eyes were on Adam, who was breathing more slower, but more hoarsely, with every breath he took in, his body seemed to rise a little off the ground, then fall back down.

"Sic proinde, Ut ego narro, ego expello vos," Adam breathed in deeply, his torso slowly rising upward, "hinc of nex, ego expello vos,", Slowly, Adam was slowly lifted to his feet, his eyes rolled to the back of his head…but he was bent in some misshapen form as the three watched in disgust and horror. "ex vestri own abyssus, ego expello vos," Adam moaned, until he was completely on his feet, bent backward. "ex is somes ut est non vestri!"

Clare could cry it was so unbelievable, she clasped her hands over her mouth as she gazed at Adam. Drew and Eli just looked at him horrified and in disbelief. Adam suddenly fell back, suddenly going back into a normal position as he landed on his bottom on the floor. He looked up at the people around him coldly through his bangs before staring at Lucias,

"…So nice to see you again Mr. Lucias…"

Lucias closed his book, tucking it under his arm and looking at Adam with a serious expression.

"It has been a while hasn't it?"

The three started scooting against the wall, Clare amazed but terrified, Drew horrified, Eli shocked, but relieved he could understand what he was saying.

Adam smiled menacingly, "How's Abigail?"

Lucias closed his eyes, breathing in a little, "Her name is Abby, and she has been better."

Adam let out a chuckle, positioning himself on his knees, he lifted his head, his eyes, were crystals.

"She was worried about you, you know. She was afraid you were sick." He responded, calmly opening his book.

'Adam' looked confused when he saw the book when he did.

"Deamon repletus per odium, ego to order thee ut successio quo thy should exsisto. Futurus procul sileo per populus vos tutela super,"

Adam didn't respond, just staring at him with a nasty expression as the other three, not knowing what to say (or how they were supposed to help) watched.

"Ego iacio vos sicco, quibus vos should exsisto, permissum is puer vado. A putus virgo of a humanus quisnam does non morbus vestri inhumanitas."

Adam threw his hands on his ears, keeping that same expression at Lucias.

Lucias began to talk faster, "Vos have ego - misericordia due illis quisnam operor non misericordia vos, sic vos wreak havok insquequo vos felt they have had satis,"

Adam cried out, starting to breath heavily again, shaking a little. Drew felt guilty that he wasn't with his brother…but _that _wasn't his brother. Just an entity mimicking his body and voice.

"Tunc they sino eventus vos did , puter diligo ones, expers morior themselves sic proinde vos cannot subsisto crimen of vestri wrongdoing,"

"Ut thy teneo they mereo mereor talis ultio ultionis!"

Adam screamed, "SHUT UP!" He yelled throwing his hands from his ears to the floor, "Your little cliché act isn't going to work stupid ass!"

Eli tried to say something, "Adam-" he immediately choked when Adam looked at him, with an expression full of hate which then changed to surprise, "You…"

Eli gulped a little, what had he done?

"Your that kid that's always trying to help poor little Adam." he remarked crawling toward the three, "Oh, your such a good friend huh?"

Eli tired to play it casually, "I guess?" He crawled closer to Eli until they were face to face, he sat up a little.

"Why are you here wasting your time for someone who your positive is just mentally psychotic?"

"Because…I care about…him?" he said not sure how to respond.

Adam crawled over to Drew, "Look at you, Adam's big brother" he said with a mocking voice "All strong and ready to protect his baby brother from anything that can hurt him."

Lucias immediately intervened "Don't listen to it, it's trying to get to you-"

"Shut up! Didn't I tell you that?"

"So much for this time huh? Jock. You had a chance to help him and…" he imitated an 'oops' face. "You blew it." Drew couldn't stand it, he slapped his hand over Adam's mouth, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he jumped onto Adam, they fought, rolling around trying to pin each other on the floor. Eli and Clare jumped after them. After a brief struggle, they finally all had Adam onto the floor. Adam angrily squirmed and growled to loosen the grip. Lucias grabbed his book and walked over, standing above the four.

"Iam deamon thy who's alius vox has subigo vos ego requiro vos exsisto privatus!"

Adam cried out, breathing again, shaking as they struggled to hold him down. He started to rise off the ground then fall again repeatedly.

"Licentia thy somes insquequo nullus of thy's malum est relictus!"

Adam screamed loudly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head again, breathing heavily. The three cringed in disgust.

"Expulsum successio!"

He just continued to breath.

"Genitus deamon!"

Then…Nothing.

Adam stopped breathing, he slowly, closed his eyes and his head slowly dropped to the floor. Letting out one last, long breath.

Then silence.

The three moved away from Adam. Who wasn't moving. Eli looked at Lucias, "What did you do?"

"It's part of the plan don't worry-"

"Did you kill him?" Drew looked at him furiously.

"Oh my god!" Clare slapped her hands over her mouth again.

"You FUCKING BASTARD!" Drew ran towards Lucias, violently shoving him to the wall and pinning him to it, tears in his eyes, "YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!"

"DREW CALM DOWN JUST GIVE HIM A SECOND!" Eli tried separating the two.

"His eyes…" Clare said with her hands still over he mouth.

Drew backed away from Lucias looking at Clare, "What?"

She took her hands away, "His eyes," she was smiling, and about to cry, "Look at his eyes!"

They looked at him, Adam's eyes were barley open…but they were perfect blue.

"Oh my god." Drew fell to his knees, fucking relieved. Eli slid down against the wall, sighing, it was finally over, as Clare was overjoyed that everything was over. Drew crawled next to Adam, who was barely conscious at the moment, and kissed his forehead.

Lucias began to walk down the staircase from the attic, "This exorcism is done."


	14. Epilogue

Finally, about a week after everything was over, the Torres' left their new house for their old one. Overjoyed that Adam no longer had to suffer. At least not much anyway. He still thinks about it here or there…and hasn't been sleeping too good at night but in the meantime, they were sure he was happy knowing that nothing could get a hold of him. Not any more. Not ever.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The family moved furniture around and unpacked boxes.

"C'mon just a few more to go!" A few workers and the father were still unloading the moving van as the mother began setting everything up.

The young girl, skipped around her new room with her doll in hand. She span around, jumped around on her new bed a little, even tired out the piano downstairs. Then she decided to see what her closet was like. She opened it up, and it was empty. Except for the interesting other door inside. She set her doll down and reached up for the knob.

She turned it, and pulled it open.

"Hello?" She bent down grabbing her doll before looking up again.

"_Do you want to play with me?"_

The girl nodded, and smiled.

**The End**


End file.
